Sins of the Stars
by Akari.Wolf.Princess
Summary: Mercedes was the average aspiring artist, her head in the clouds while raising her little brother, to her life was good. But when an Alien species makes themselves known, her life is thrown for a wild loop she must win a competition, catch a eye of a Yautja, all at the cost of her brother's life.
1. Chapter 1

Gosh darn man its been a hot minute since I been on here to publish and I gotta say I'm a bit nervous haha, so this isn't my first story but this is my first AVP! There's not many out there and you know the saying if you don't like what you read do it yourself? Well here I am!

This is going to be a bit of a slow burn and maybe three chapters before the leading sexy Yautja arrives. If you ever read any of my older stories, my writing style change by a lot, gosh I hope so those things were back when I was young! (Stress the young!) So this flow might bit a different I wanting to try different things and different approach to this, I have yet to read anything Like what I'm planning so I hope everyone can enjoy this!

Ok, so no flames please but constructive criticism is welcome! If you want to help by giving a bit of advice on how something can work or flow better then by all means but if you're just going to be mean yeah please don't. If you don't like then just leave and write your own story m'kay?

Alrighty now I'm just wasting time, so without further ado!

* * *

Sins of the Stars

 _Light So Dim_

 _"Am I just a lost soul blowing in the wind? Or a coward scared to look within? Or do I have a brave heart with a light so dim. Is that who I am?" ~Is That Who I Am, Chris Carmack_

* * *

Ch.1

Running down the street, the man held back a sob. He wasn't prone to crying, but today was an exception. His heart was in his throat as he thrummed his feet faster on the pavement; they were on his trail only several yards behind him and gaining fast. Clenching his teeth, he yanked on the weight behind him.

"Keep up Clair, run faster!" A loud chocking cry came from behind him, his fifteen-year-old daughter running as fast as she could; he yanks her again to keep her from slowing down, he needed a place to hide her if only for a few hours.

"Please!" He yelled out to the surrounding area. "Help, anyone!" The streets were all deserted of life, cars stood abandon on the road with doors wide open, as if all the people left in a rush. Stores broken into, windows smashed, light poles and telephone wire laid sparking in the lawns of homes, that were just as empty as the streets, but he knew; Howard knew, people were there, hiding, too scare to come out or risk their safety of their loved ones to help.

"Anyone, please!" Howard finally let the tears fall as his continue to run through his exhaustion with his daughter. "Just take Clair please!" He yelled.

But it was too late.

A thin beam of pale blue light surrounded Clair, making the young girl scream as the small area the light surrounded suddenly lost gravity and began pulling her upwards.

"No please not my baby girl!" Howard cried holding onto his child with both hands as his heels dug into the pavement with little use to pull his daughter back.

"Daddy please don't let go!" She screamed as her tears floated upward from her cheeks while her nails bore into his skin.

A loud whirling sound echoed around them as a long mechanical tentacle seeming to come from thin air, clamped down on to Howards ankle pulling him downward, making his grip on his daughter slip.

It was as if time stopped as their hands were yanked apart, Howard looked into those terrified blue eyes that were filled with tears, but all he could see were big bright blue eyes of Clair when she was six-year-old and filled with so much happiness.

As Howard crashed to earth, it seemed like all he was able to do was cry with grief, as he stared up at the pale blue light that lifted up his baby girl into a large silver ship in the sky.

The blue light slowly dimmed, the silver air ship was lined red lights along its body as it pushed out steam, creating clouds while a shimmering shine glossed over the vessel, cloaking it from view from below.

In his distress, Howard missed the waving curtain of a window from the second story house, three doors away…

* * *

Easton slowly moved the curtain back in place as he sank back down under the window, sighing he looked to the two young women and a six-year-old boy sleeping on his lap. Swiping their hair from their faces, he smiled softly, they were his best friends, his only family; the only things that would ever matter…

….

"Shh stay down..." Easton hushed as he held his hand to stop the three behind him. Mercy pushed her wavy short black hair away from her chocolate brown eyes, her caramel skin tone was clammy and hot, her hair sticking to her skin but it was no use since her little brother, Andy, just put his tiny pale hands on her forehead pushing her hair back into her eyes.

"Do you see anyone?" She asked as she jostled Andy higher on her back.

"I don't but you know how they like to hide in plain sight…" Easton tossed his blonde hair from his green brown eyes, his cheek flushed from the heat.

"So what is the plan?" Patty asked putting her long silky brown hair into a high ponytail, her pale smooth skin free from the clammy, flush redness.

The three looked out into the grassy field, the only houses in sight were about two maybe four miles out in open free space. Open spaces were dangerous, being without cover you were an easy target, just a beam of light and then you're gone; that simple, that quick.

Biting the inside of her cheek, Mercedes looked around while pulling Andy closer to her back. "Is there any other way around?" She didn't want to go out there; she was the only family Andy had; she couldn't get caught.

Easton looked back behind them at the neighborhood; the stores were picked clean, the houses laying abandon but the worst were the mechanical tentacles. They were slithering into the houses and dragging females out, pulling them from their father, lovers and children's arms.

"It's not safe," He shook his head as he grabbed Andy placing him on his hip. "Better to stay few hours ahead then to be one step behind. They're beginning to be thorough; going through houses, shed and even the swearers, we can't go back or stay any longer."

"Yeah…" Patty nods slowly as she laces her shoes before nudging Mercy to do the same. "On my last run, I saw one of the tentacles dragging one girl from an attic, five streets over."

"Remember the goal." Easton reminded them, before taking a breath and walking out into the field.

"The country, yeah I know…" Mercy mutters as she laced up her shoes and pulling up her hood covering her features. Their goal was to make it to the far country, where the trees were closer together making it easier to hide but the main reason was there weren't many people, out there it would be far easier to survive than here.

"Don't worry Mercedes," Patty grabbed her friend shoulders making the girl look at her. "We don't have the luxury to worry, the moment we worry the moment we start making mistakes."

Nodding, she rubbed her face understanding what Patty was saying and she was right. She couldn't worry about the "what if", only the now and the now is getting across the field to the other side of the neighborhood.

"Right." Mercy looked to Patty then to Easton to see he was half away across the field, before giving quick signal of tossing his hair out of his eyes. Taking a calming breath, she and Patty walked out into the open.

Both girls slowly made their across; they were dressed in baggy clothes in hope to hide their outward appearances, enough to sneak around. Mercy's heart was beating so fast that she could feel each squeezing pump that robbed her of breath.

"Calm down Mercedes..." Patty mutters as she walked with a lazy swagger. Her hands were tossed behind her head, her brown eyes half lidded as if she was going to fall asleep. Mercy knew better then to take Patty's outer appearance as her current emotion; Patty was just as nervous and scared as she was; the girl couldn't stop running her tongue over her teeth.

Shoving her hands in her pockets, Mercy let her head roll back a bit, trying to copy the lazy swagger, hoping it would easy her mind as she chews her cheek. "I know, I know, I'm sorry…"

"What do you think they want?" Patty asked as she looked at the blue sky with nice white fluffy clouds that she was sure hid the large silver air ship with bright red lights.

"I can't even begin to think of what they would want…" She mutters as she pulled at the lining of her cheek with her left canines.

Patty looked to her friend as chewed her cheek with her eyes cast downward to the ground, her hands shoved deep into her pockets. Looking back at the sky above Patty was suddenly glad she didn't have any siblings; she wouldn't have to worry like Mercy about the "what if's", she didn't have to think about every action and what she could lose if it wasn't thought out thoroughly. She was glade that she wasn't Mercedes and that made her feel guilty.

* * *

"Easton…"

 _Keep going…_

"Easton...!"

 _Get to safety…_

"Are you listing...?"

 _Keep going…_

"Hey!" His shoulder was yanked back grabbing his full attention, he whipped around with wide eyes to see that he really couldn't see the two girl in front of him.

Frowning he looked up to see the night sky and the over cast that seem never to go away since the aliens came. How long were they walking? His eyes were brought back to the girls, they looked tired and worn out, even little Andy was asleep and drooling on his sister's back. Mercy was hunched over from Andy's weight her eyes dull, while Patty was leaning heavily upon a wall her head rolled back eyes closed; Easton could assume she was fighting sleep, if not asleep already.

"Andy has been asleep at least for four hours, it's late into the night we haven't seen any humans, male or female, hell we haven't even heard anything…" Mercy sighs, her brother's weight was weighing on her, and all she wanted was a nice soft bed and fluffy covers.

"This town is small and seemed to be abandon early on, it looks like an old mill town." Patty mutters from her spot up against the wall. "We can find a barn or a shop and camp out for at least another four hours before the sun, but Easton, we're dead on our feet."

Nodding he sighed as he took in his surroundings before, spotting what looked like a well-used stone built barn. Drawing the girls' attention, they all headed to the barn quietly, staying low and to the shadows as they reached the stone walls. Easton held up his hand for the girls to stop.

Quickly going inside and scouting the area he gave a low whistle for safety and the girls rushed in closing the large doors softly.

Patty tossed of her bags and all but fell face first into a pile of old hay and didn't move. Smiling, Mercy pulled at the bags Easton had dropped with her free hand, struggling to get the black and red platted blanket to lay over the hay, while trying to keep Andy steady on her back was making the simple task hard.

"Here let me help." Easton chuckles as he jogged his way back from the other side of the barn. While he grabbed and freed the blanket laying it out on the hay, Mercy gently twisted and pulled her brother into her arms and cradled him close to her chest, before laying him on the blanket covered hay.

"He's getting taller." Mercy rolled her eyes at Easton's words.

"More like he's getting heavier," She smiled sweeping her brother's messy ink black hair away from his face. "He eats less ironically …"

Hearing her worried tone Easton placed a hand on her shoulder. "As long as he not losing weight, kept him hydrated and he should just fine."

She didn't say anything to the comment and just laid down curling her body around her brother, closing her eyes.

* * *

The sun was shining brightly, the warm breeze feeling good against her skin, the lovely feeling of the tall grass tickling her knees made Mercy smile as she looked at the blue cloudless sky.

She was dreaming, she knew this but she didn't mind, it was one of her favorite dreams…

"Mercedes," A voiced called to her, and it made her heart soar as she looked behind her across the grassy glade to see her mother waving to her. Rushing to her, Mercy was sixteen and energized like she remembered as she hugged her mother. "My sweet girl." Her mother kissed her head hugging her tightly.

"Do you remember your promise?" She chuckles as her daughter nuzzled into her chest.

"Yes of course I do." Looking up her mother before looking down at her belly. "To always take care of Andy." Mercy smiled looking at her mother's swollen belly.

"Then wake up…"

"W-What?" This wasn't how the dream went…The young girl was startled as her mother gripped her arms tightly almost painfully. "Mom, you're hurting me!"

"Then wake up!" Her mother shook her, her face etched in worry and fear. "Wake up Mercedes!" she snapped shaking her daughter.

Jolting as the feeling of being slammed back into her body, Mercy's eyes widely snapped open. Sitting up quickly with alert, she felt her heart pumping and squeezing to push the adrenaline throughout her body. Everything was still and quite, even the chirping crickets that lulled her to sleep were gone, the only sounds were the breathing of Andy, Patty and Easton.

Trying to calm her breathing she slowly stood, her gut was screaming but her mind was trying to say it was just a dream. Forcing herself to take a deep breath, she grasped her hands tightly to keep them from shaking.

"It was only a dream." She spoke softly as she convinced herself that it was her minds way of reminding her of her promise.

But she wasn't expecting the silence to answer her back, with sharp clicks, low purrs and growls.

Mercy could feel the fear chock her as it filled her body, clamping her hands over her mouth to keep the scream inside. Standing there shaking with wide eyes locked on the ground, she forced her ears to listen for the sound again, hoping that it was just her anxiety and not…

There was a soft thud on the wooden roof, making her head snap up to see dust slowly falling as more of the clicking and purrs were heard, followed by three more thuds.

Mercy fell back into the hay with a silent cry of panic, the thuds were so soft and quiet that if she wasn't already awake and having seen the dust falling she wouldn't have woken up!

Her heart raced but she couldn't move, she felt paralyzed with fear so strong that she could only shake.

"Momma?" a soft tired voice whispered softly enough for Mercy to blink.

 _Remember your promise._

"Sis…" Andy yawns rubbing his eyes.

Her heart squeezed to a stop, before increasing as her adrenaline pumped harder. Looking at her sleepy brother rubbing his eyes, she bit her lip, no matter how many time she tried to explain to him she was his sister and not his Momma but he seemed to like switching between the two.

Slowly she lifted a shaking finger to her lips, those sleepy eyes frowned but like a big boy he nodded and he cover his mouth. She pointed to his bag before she looked to him.

Nodding again the six-year-old went to get his things quietly as she quickly rushed to Patty shaking her awake.

"Humm?" Patty groans before snapping. "Huh Wh…" Mercy slammed her hand over her friend's mouth shaking her head placing her finger over her lips.

The pale girl glared before the clicking was heard again, then soon her eyes grew in fear. Mercy pointed up with her hand still over her Patty's mouth, following the motion she looked up to see the dust falling from the ceiling followed by soft well place footsteps.

The two girls looked to the other before nodding and swiftly went about gathering their things. Mercy snatched her pack and reached to shake Easton awake, when the metal latch on the barn door slowly and softly became undone.

Both women stilled like deer in headlights, quickly the young women dash into the shadows before the door pushed open without a sound. Mercy jerked her brother up into her arms as she dove behind the large hay stack, pulling him tightly to her chest.

Covering her mouth and his to keep their heavy breathing silent, the clicks were louder, more pronounced, the growls and purrs reverberating all around them. She hated how the sounds seem to calm her yet keeping her heart racing, it was an odd feeling, all most like feeling safe but excited.

Looking over to Patty to see her frowning as she rubbed her chest, _she feels it too_ , making eye contact with a nod both girls peeked around the hay. There was nothing there, it was only Easton still fast asleep on the pile of hay, with the barn doors wide open; squinting her eyes Mercy glared as she saw a quick shimmer before nothing. Shifting in her spot she pushed Andy behind her moving to the balls of her feet, her stomach dropping as two mechanical tentacles slowly snaked their way into the barn while sounds of static quickly revealed four large humanoid silhouettes.

It was too dark to see any details besides just basic outlines but that was enough for her. Moving back, she glanced to Easton who was still sleep, then back to the four humanoid; seeing they were gradually moving in, looking to be scooting the area.

Easton was a guy and base on what they seen, he should be left alone; her and Patty had to move, they'll regroup in the morning. Easing back behind the hay she glanced over to Patty to find her gone, panicking slightly she looked around wildly only to have Andy tug at her hand and point to a hole in the barn wall to see Patty waving from the other side.

Not wasting time Mercy pushed Andy forward, making him crawl through the hole, her heart racing the entire time. Once Patty pulled him through, Mercy slid to her belly and wiggled her way in only to get stuck half the way.

"Oh no…!" She hissed as she strained to pull herself through. "I-I'm stuck!"

Patty shook her head dropping down and grabbing her friends hand and trying to pull. "No, Mercy come on!" She hissed back.

"It's my hips they won't go through!" Mercy panicked. Patty was slim and thin bodied, built like a runner, slipping through the hole was no problem but Mercy had a set of hips on her.

"Are you sure it's not your fat ass?" Mercy gave a fearful chuckle at her friend's joke, she never did like her hips or ass, she much rather be like Patty slim and tiny, rather than curvy.

Hearing the purring clicks, the girls froze, Andy tensed besides Patty. Looking around they couldn't see anything, there was no lights, not that would help them since the aliens has some type of cloaking device.

"Patty take Andy and run, we'll met at the edge of the woods!" Mercy pulled her hands from Patty's as they young woman shook her head, in disbelief.

"No, Mercy come on, I... I don't want to leave you," she hissed looking to Andy as he clung to her. "I can't take care of him, he needs you!"

"Pat, Andy is six now there no reason to be scared" Mercy chuckles, knowing that children terrified her friend. Patty grew up the only child, never having to share or being responsible for someone…that and some kid bit her when she was trying to help them, ever since then Patty swore off children.

"I promise, I'll be there." She looked to Andy as she said this then back to Patty before she slid back into the hole once she saw Patty running towards the tree lines with Andy.

Taking a breath and pushing back the fear that always seem to choke her, placing a hand over her heart she turned around; coming face to face with Easton when he appeared from the dark scaring the living hell out of her.

Clamping his hand over her mouth to keep her scream at bay, he pushed her into a dark corner behind, what looked like a small water tank, just as a brush of wind passed by them.

There just in front of them was a large humanoid silhouette, its back was to them but was close enough for Mercy could see the thick board shoulder of pebbly skin. Almost reptile like, its hands were large with long talon like claws, now Mercy was a tall young woman coming in a 5'8, not very many guys could truly tower over her and make her feel intimidated, but seeing an alien that was built like a freight train, with her face only coming up to the mid of his back!? Yeah this fucker topped her list of fears.

Huddling back closer to Easton, Mercy cupped her hands over his that covered her mouth as the large humanoid suddenly whipped around in their direction. Long black tube like appendages seem to slap his chest as he whirled around in time to catch a human man brawling into him from the side, followed about an explosion of sounds.

Where in the hell did the man come from, Easton and Mercedes didn't know. All they could do was stare in shocked as the man wrestled with the being as he shouted, "Get her out of here!"

Blinking, Easton jerked and yanked Mercy out from behind the water tank and rushed out into the open barn; he didn't need to be told twice.

As they ran out they skid to a halt, staring into what look a mini war, human men against these alien humanoids. A glowing yellowish green, -or was it greenish yellow- was splattered over one of the men as he stabbed the creature in the upper back shoulder. Mercy eyes didn't stay there long as her and Easton met a wall of tan reptile color chest.

In much of a female fashion, Mercedes let out a loud high pitch scream that had been building since she woke up. That cold expressionless mask seemed to glare down at her through black lenses fueled her continuous scream until it was drowned out by a gunshot that splashed neon yellowish green blood onto her clothes.

The creature roared before it rushed toward the human male that shot at him, as shoulder like canon clicking online…until her vision was blocked by a figure.

A young man snarled as he reached for Easton yanking him up while he faltered forward in shock. Being dragged along with Easton the man yelled to an even younger boy he called Jean.

"Take these two to the group up by the edge of the woods" He rushed pushing them in Jean's direction. "You're safe with us we have a small group waiting that's willing to help, and I believe your brother is waiting."

Easton was just about to argue but at the mention of Andy, Mercy all but ran in the direction of edge of the woods, leaving him to run after her.

The sound of each breathed filled her ears, as she pushed her body as fast as she could go. The open space from between the barn and the edge was at least 600 yards away, that's like from one end of the street to another in a neighborhood, but it might just have well felt like 600 miles away.

Eyes solely trained on the edges of the woods, she missed the large rock covered in moss. Tumbling to the ground, the wind knocked out of her lungs, leaving her gasping as she crashed. Crying out Mercy winced as she pulled herself up enough to roll on her back, in time to see a bright flash of light beamed down in the spot she was in.

Easton and the young boy were yelling at her to get up, but the ringing in her ears left her dazed and confused, all she could do in that moment was stare. If she hadn't tripped that beam of light would have had her. She would have been taken up into the ship and never see Andy again, Patty or Easton either!

Watching the rock float upward, Mercy blinked in time to see the rock become still in midair before dropping back to earth with a loud thud. The thud knocked her back into action as she frantically scrabbled backward, slipping on the dewy grass, her shoes unable to get a good grip to pick herself up as the beam of light moved closer to her.

The light was moving too fast for her to be able to turn around and get up, leaving her to awkwardly crawl backwards as quick as she could. Wither it be luck or misfortune on her side, a body crashed into her, snatching her up by the arm; yanking her to her feet and tossing her forward in enough time before the light could snatch her.

The scream that ripped Mercedes throat, surprised even herself, the shear amount of the fear and shock filled the shrill. Scrabbling forward to the beam of light reaching for Patty.

"No! No Patty!" Finally catching up Easton yanked Mercedes back form the light, as the young boy Jean ran to try and snatch Patty back. But they all knew once the light had you there was no getting out of it...Patty wasn't coming back…

"Shit Patty! Why didn't you stay put!?" Easton yelled.

Patty Daniels, had always been there from the very beginning, she was there dragging a shy and blushing Mercedes behind her as she waved excitedly with her long brown pig-tails and demanding personality, telling him they were friends wither he liked it or not. The three of them were always together from pre-K through college, they were a team…

"Tsh come on, we all know Mercy can't leave Andy…" She smiled sadly as she held onto the young boy she didn't know, but she knew if they hung on any longer the tentacles will come and then what?

So, she let go and pushed away from the boy, letting the gravity pull her up as she shouts. "And I better not see your ass anytime soon you hear me!"

Nodding through her tears Mercy stood with Easton as she looked back at Patty before pushing out of Easton's arms shouting back.

"Give them hell!"

Slowly Mercy turned away unable to keep watching; with clenched fist she ran back to the edge of the woods Patty's loud booming laughter echoing on the wind.

She wouldn't look back….

She couldn't look back…

Patty wouldn't want her to look back, she would want her to keep running, to continue to live and stay with Andy, because even when she was afraid Patty laughed like it was nothing.

This was life now…and no matter how much it hurts; you keep running…

* * *

Ok Well that's ch1. I hope it was good Plz let me know in a wondrous review!


	2. Chapter 2

Gosh darn man Sorry it took me so long to update, you know how life gets! Sorry about the shortness of this chapter but I feel its important enough to get it own, let me know if it feels choppy in anyway.

Ok, so no flames please but constructive criticism is welcome! If you want to help by giving a bit of advice on how something can work or flow better then by all means but if you're just going to be mean yeah please don't. If you don't like then just leave and write your own story m'kay?

Alrighty now I'm just wasting time, so without further ado!

* * *

Sins of the Stars

 _Light So Dim_

 _"Am I just a lost soul blowing in the wind? Or a coward scared to look within? Or do I have a brave heart with a light so dim. Is that who I am?" ~Is That Who I Am, Chris Carmack_

* * *

Ch.2

9 Months, 5 Weeks, 3 Days, 18 Hours, 32 Minutes…it's been that long since the initial attack on earth. Females of the ages 15- 40 were being taken up to the ships in the sky, young girls of the age range of birth to 14 were taken to a facility before being shipped off with the women from the ages 41-60, to a different area on earth.

As to what the Alien creatures wanted with the females of this age range, no one knew. The men couldn't get close enough to find out. In some cities daily activity was starting to pick back up, only consisting of men, boys and older women. The passing rumors were all talking about that if the Alien keep taking their young females, what will happen to the human race?

Yet there was nothing they could do, with a massive EMP strike, in the few months of the attack, that effectively shorted out all forms of technology and objects that ran on electricity. Left the remaining humans open for attack and an easy surrender. Each time the men tried to attack they were killed off, soon the government banned the men from trying, they didn't need to lose any more of the humans' species, there was no point.

Mercy sighed as she rubbed her face and watched as Andy went through his stances of fighting. Resting her cheeks on her fist she gave a sad smile.

4 Months 8 Days, that's how long it's been since Patty sacrifice herself for Mercy, and it still felt as if it was yesterday, the pain in her chest wouldn't leave.

"Make sure you pivot that left foot Andy." She commented to the boy as he frowned but nods.

Her little brother had the knack for fight styles, granted he was still very young and couldn't do much damage to an adult but she was sure her lil bro could handle his own when he gets older.

Smiling slightly bigger Mercy watched as he successfully went through his stances faster and with little mistakes. She remembered when he begged her to take the classes when he was 4, his reasoning was he wanted to be a Ninja Turtle. She remembers laughing but he was so serious that she couldn't help but enroll him in a class, and she was surprise at how well and fast he took to it. He wanted to be like Donatello, the purple turtle, super smart, kind and only fighting when he had too. Most kids wanted to be Raphael or Leonardo, they seem to like the strongest, but her brother wanted to be the genius peacekeeper, she was filled with so much pride, that she took him for ice crème for dinner.

That was a bad move on her part since he didn't go to sleep, until very late and he had school the next morning, but hey she never said she was the best guardian.

"M-Mercedes…" Blinking Mercy focused back on her brother and frowned, he never called her by her full name, it was always Momma or just Mercy…unless he was being serious.

"What's wrong Anderson?" She smirked seeing his own frown at his name, he hated his full name as well.

Dropping his from his fighting stance, he turns to her with a serious face. "Do you think Patty is dead? Will she go to heaven like your Momma did?"

Feeling the breath leave her lungs Mercy slumped just slightly. "Andy, my momma is your Momma too." She corrected him first before opening her arms to invite him to her.

Rushing into her arms, he nuzzled her chest as she pets his inky black hair that matched hers. "Oh yeah, I forgot…" He mutters offhandedly. She knew he still didn't understand never having the real chance of meeting their mother, so he wouldn't know.

"And…I... I don't know if Patty is with Momma or not." She was about to lie but for some reason it was like she couldn't get it passed her tongue.

"What do you mean?" He questioned peeking up with those vibrant green eyes of his.

"When Patty was taken up, I'm unsure what is or has happened to her." She ran her fingers though his locks, grimacing at how greasy it was, if his was this bad then she just knew hers was worst, they both needed a bath.

"Do you think she's in pain, are they hurting her?" He murmurs.

 _I'm sure she's just fine…_ "I don't know." She replied instead.

Watching him look down at his feet in thought, Mercy felt guilt, before all of this she never had a problem with telling him small white lies, like all adult do with children. Everything he asked just now could have been told with a tiny white lie, just to sooth his thoughts, but Mercy felt as if she just could not lie to him.

Maybe it was because she herself didn't know or that she didn't want to give him false hope, hell she honestly and truly doesn't know. All she knew was that she didn't, couldn't lie to him now and that was eating at her.

Oh the irony…

"Well I think, she running so fast up there they can't catch her." He huffed as if his mind was made up.

"Oh really now?" She smiled looking down at him. "And why is that?"

"Why? Are you really asking?" He gasps with a smile. "Patty is the fastest girl I know! I…I bet she running so fast, they have to bring her back."

Mercy chuckles as she watches him run and dodge the invisible aliens, but he was right, Patty was the fast person they knew. That girl could run forever if she could, never slowing down always on the move, always going. Her dream was to be a world renowned athlete, especially in soccer, she always saying that running is the closest she comes flying without her feet leaving the ground.

"You know what I think you're right." She smiled bright for the first time in what felt like years, her smile only grew bright when she saw just how excited he got when she answered as he launched himself back into her arms.

Holding him close she pushed her face into his neck, she didn't know why agreeing with him seemed so much easier then telling him something similar on her own accord. Maybe it was due to the fact that he truly believes that himself, that it was her agreeing with him then herself trying to get him to believe.

"Ok ladies, time to pack it up let get going." Ritz clapped his hands gaining the attention to the camp. Ritz was the leader of the group of rebels that saved her and her small group that night at the barn. He said they were built a safe house that was build inside a mountain.

The whole idea reminded her of the book called Host from Stephenie Meyers, where a group of people all took refuge inside the caves of the Arizona desert.

She felt it wasn't really a secure thing, that they should keep moving, but she would admit that the thought of being stationary for a small while didn't seem so bad.

"Mercy, Andy." Easton called to them as he waved them over to help gather their things.

With Andy rushing off to help, Mercy trailed along with a small smile, Easton had taken up responsibility in the group. Fitting in perfectly and helping out in any way he could. He and Ritz seem to hit it off, they were always discussing new ways to go around checkpoints and different ways to snag food, clothes and personal products for the girls and women.

Speaking of the group…Mercy looked around at the growing group, she didn't like how big they gotten in since a small time. She didn't mean it in a bad way, she was very happy that there are this many girls and women still free but she felt that if the group was to get any bigger… there would be more room for mistakes and being caught.

"Mercy…" Looking to Easton with her frown she walked to him as Andy rushed off to play with the other children of the group.

"Stay close Andy!" She called picking up her pack and swing it onto her back.

"He'll be fine," Easton waved off her concern. "I'm worried more about that frown." He poked her cheek.

"Argh stop it!" She waved him away like a fly as he continued.

"I'm sure if you keep that look up, your face will get stuck like that." He chuckles.

"Then bring up the topic about the size of the group to Ritz." She countered as she began her trek next to Easton.

"Mercy, argh not this again!" He whined rubbing his face. He was getting a small amount of scruff along his chin, it was working for him, to the point that most of the women were eyeing him.

"All I'm saying is the group should split into two groups, and travel at least a mile or two apart."

"It's not safe, Mercedes."

"And you think it's safe to travel in a massive group is safer?" She hissed leaning in closer to keep her voice down as they walked along the back roads of an abandon neighborhood.

"We have more chances of getting caught, or losing someone because of how big we're getting." She continued. "Sooner or later the aliens are going to get suspicious as to why a big group like this is traveling together."

Easton groaned as he grabbed the shoulder straps of his bag as he stared up at the sky. Eyeing him closely Mercy knew she was getting through to him.

"Just look around," She whispered. "They didn't plan of getting this many girls, if we continue gathering and staying in this large group, hiding will be harder and girls will soon outnumber the guys, then who will protect us?"

He looked at her with a hard face but she knew it was his thinking face. "All I'm saying is split the group in even number of guys, like every guy is in charge of 4 girls, so a group of 5 guys is a group of 20 girls that is manageable, not this cluster-fuck of nearly 60 girls!"

"So 3 groups of 20 and for every guy its 4 girls?" Easton mutters in thought.

"Each group traveling only so many miles apart." Mercy reminded, to be honest she still felt that a group of twenty was still too big but if she went any lower Easton would not have stopped to listen; to her a group of 10 or less was ideal, less likely to get noticed.

"Alright look, I'll talk to Ritz about it," Mercy squealed and hugged him tightly. "Hey, hey now don't get to excited it's his decision and if he says no, then please drop it. Ok?"

"Yes Okay." She nods excitedly as Easton walked off, she knew this was the right thing to do, walking around in a big group like this was nothing but a target.

* * *

Ritz was a fucking idiot; how dare he call her a paranoid like it was a bad thing! She had a damn right to be paranoid, females were being taken by aliens! Damn fucking Aliens and hello she was a fucking female!

"Mercedes, just drop it." Easton groans seeing her still pouting. "It's been almost 2 weeks and nothing has happened and even longer since…that night."

Huffing she stomped along the leafy path, Andy just ten paces a head of her. "And since then we picked up more girls!"

"And guys too!" He rebuffed.

"Easton," Mercy turned to look at her longtime friend and grabbed his shoulders. "You need to look at this from a female point of view, from my point of view. An Alien race is after all the females, and here I am traveling in a massive group of females!"

"What do you have me do huh Mercedes hmm?" Easton hissed frustrated. "I can't make Ritz do anything this is his group!"

Biting the inside of her right cheek, Mercy looked away as she wiped her nose shaking her head in frustration. "Something is going to happen and it going to happen soon I can feel it Easton."

"Mercy, I promise you are safe!" Sighing he pulled her into a hug. He knew that she was scared, she had Andy to look after and the fact that she didn't want to be taken, it was a lot to fear. "I understand I really do hun, but staying with the group is best."

Still shaking her head, she moved away from his arms. "Easton stop being so ignorant, we both know you're smarter than this! Just because something hasn't happened yet doesn't mean it's not going to happen! They have technology that can make them invisible, what makes you think they're not following us waiting to see how many girls we can gather!"

"All right that's ENOUGH!" Ritz yelled loudly, snapping Easton and Mercedes out of their argument, enough to see that the whole group was staring at them, some of the girls were wearing fear on their faces while others were frowning and some just stood there neutral.

"Mercedes, you will drop this nonsense now! I made myself very clear 2 weeks ago we are not splitting up! We have not seen any of the Aliens way out here, I get you are paranoid but enough is enough, or else!"

Mercy blinked, fear sunk into her belly, she was never the type of cause a commotion, she was always the quite one; she usually left the loudness to Patty and Easton.

But times had changed and she had Andy to look after. "Or what?" She breathes shakenly, her words may have sounded weak but the meaning was strong. "What can you do to me that those Alien can't do?" She hissed lowly shaking with fear and doubt.

"Damnit Mercedes we are not the enemy," Ritz hissed. "You are scaring the other…just calm down."

Looking around Mercy nods, to Ritz relief. "I'm leaving." She whispers.

"No, Mercy don't be stupid!" Easton groans as he watched her grab Andy as she made her way out the group.

"You need to listen to your friend Mercedes, he's right." Ritz called out calmly, knowing she wasn't really going to leave.

"Tell me Ritz what's more appealing 10 or 100 dollars?" She looked back at him, with eyes full of fear but filled with so much determination it made both Easton and Ritz rear back. "One girl or a large group?"

Turning her back she walked away leaving behind her a mass of murmuring females. Her head was held high but she was filled with fear, so much that she wasn't sure if Andy was clinging to her or was she clinging to him.

She knew that being in the group was dangerous, but she also knows that being on her own was just as bad, yet by being on her own she can at least prolong the inevitable.

Huffing she continued on refusing to let the tears fall as they bubbled at the corner of her eyes, it was only a matter of time before she is taken, she knew this, she was trying to come to terms with this.

Mercedes's goal was simple, protect Andy long enough until he can protect and survive on his own, ideally the age of 18 logically 15 give or take the circumstances, worst outcome 10 years old.

Until then she would be damn if she was taken before then.

* * *

"Mercy…"

"What is it Andy..."

"I think something at the window."

Jolting up from the bed Mercedes quickly grabbed her bat with her heart leaping into her throat. It's been about a month and three weeks since she left the group, in that time she was lucky to find an abandon apartment, with the hope that this town would be the last place an Alien will look.

She wasn't sure if life was easier or harder since she left, but she can say finding food was tricky but once she did get her hands on some it was way more than enough for her and her small brother.

Walking out in the open was a tiny bit easier she will admit, she cut her short hair even shorter, it was now more like a short wild pixie cut, her breasts weren't big so strapping them down was no problem, the hassle came in at disgusting her wide hips. With a large pair of baggy pants and a shirt to help further hide the curves of her body, tossing in a hat a bit of dirt to the face and slouching lazy posture, she was ready to wonder further into the small town.

Though, with just her and Andy, she was always looking over her shoulder. Now being on her own it almost seemed worst, she didn't think of the aspect of women being taken by men…that men tend to get lonely… sex deprived…well the rest she didn't want to think about.

She didn't feel any better about being safe, going to sleep was a scary thought and most nights she didn't sleep, at least with the group that big the possible scream or gun shots was enough warning.

Mercy was fortunate enough to find this apartment that seemed untouched. After digging around, she found that the couple that was living here, was out on a vacation when the Aliens invaded, thus never making it back, sad for them good thing for her, she was guilty that it was good for her.

Gulping, she quietly raised the bat higher over her head, ready to swing as Andy open the door quickly, but to their surprise their visitor let out a hiss.

"Oh, Mr. Jinx!" Andy smiled as he came from behind the door to grab the fat tabby cat. Mercy wasn't sure how the fat fur ball was able to wiggle in and out of their apartment then down the fire escape but he did.

She glared at the chubby feline, the last owners apparently left him here while they went out on holiday, which left them with a cat and Andy a new, unwanted on mercy's part, friend.

Huffing Mercedes mimic the hiss from the cat, which got a laugh from Andy and a glare for Mr. Jinx.

"I still think it's cool that you can mimics sounds Mercy." Andy smiled as he waddles back to their bedroom with the cat half way in his arms and the other half nearly dragging, but the cat didn't seem to mind.

"It's a useless talent..." She grumbled with a yawn. Of course this had to be the night she was finally able to get some rest only to be woken up in a panic.

"I don't think so." Andy helped the cat into bed before hopping in himself. Frowning at the feline she sighed and laid in bed knowing the cat made him happy.

"Of course you don't."

"I don't! They make my nightmares go away…and they help to remind me of how things use to be…"

Shit… "I'm sorry I know…that was rude of me." She smoothed back his hair as he pouted at her. When she was younger she used to read him books and playing out all the sounds, but unlike other parents or storytellers Mercedes could mimic the sounds perfectly.

Before all of this she wanted to be an animator she loved creating stories for her brother, making them come alive before his eyes was something she enjoyed; so she always tried her best to sound like the real thing.

Now telling him stories was a bittersweet moment, knowing it was to help him cope with what is happening and not because he enjoys it.

Pulling him into a snuggle she made a meowing sound that sounded like Mr. Jinx when he was annoyed, the said cat glared at her before meowing back in the same tone.

Giggling Andy wrapped his arms around her neck, his small hands rubbing through her short hair. "I miss it being long." He murmurs before closing his eyes. "Can you continue the Ninja turtle story you made?"

"Ah yes of course where did I leave off?" She asked thinking back.

"Leonard got caught by Bishop, and Donatello had to deactivate the bomb!"

"Ahh yes..."

* * *

Ok Well that's ch2. Sorry again if this one was so short and the time skips but I feel they are important, to give a better idea of who Mercy is. Plz let me know your thoughts in a wondrous review!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Predator or Aliens or AVP of any type, but the plot of this story and any OC characters that show up I do own!

Ok, so no flames please but constructive criticism is welcome! If you want to help by giving a bit of advice on how something can work or flow better then by all means but if you're just going to be mean yeah please don't. If you don't like then just leave and write your own story m'kay?

Alrighty, now I'm just wasting time, so without further ado!

* * *

Sins of the Stars

 _Light So Dim_

 _"Am I just a lost soul blowing in the wind? Or a coward scared to look within? Or do I have a brave heart with a light so dim? Is that who I am?" ~Is That Who I Am, Chris Carmack_

* * *

Ch. 3

It's been a full year now since the Aliens had arrived and life was hard for a female on the run trying to raise a boy, but she can say she has successfully raised Andy to 7 years old, just last week. They have now been in a small town for about 3 months, and so far it was good; she has made friends with this older lady, a sweet thing she was and adored Andy. It made life easier for them hiding out at the older lady's house. She helped around when she could and got to stay, so it was a win for everyone.

"I want a chocolate cake with tons! I mean tones of frosting." Andy went on and on about his cake, as he looked into the crate full of things for his birthday.

Mercy was happy to listen to the boy ramble, it was good to see him so relaxed and happy, things have been quiet lately, sightings seem to have lessened, life almost seemed normal. Today as a late gift she promised to bake him a cake, something they both haven't had in some time.

"I'll see what I can do." She chuckles softly, her attention being pulled by the rushing of several people. Pulling her baseball cap further over her head to hide any features, she directed her brother to the other side of the small mini market.

2 eggs, flour, and was it yeast or baking soda? Mercy chewed her cheeks as she looked over her smudge list of ingredients, the old lady was nice but she had such horrible handwriting; Though Mercy was thinking it may be due to her bad eyesight.

"Watch out!" Andy tugged at the tail end of Mercy's shirt as a group of men rushed by leaving her tensed at what she heard.

"…it was a group of men traveling with some females …. retaliated with gunfire… only a few managed to flee."

Mercy felt her stomach dropping lower with each word, was the group that was attacked her old group or someone else? It's only been about 6 and half months since she left, they still shouldn't be in this area, granted she walked and moved way well past the designated checkpoints Ritz was following, was it possible that maybe she was ahead of them?

With just her and Andy she could move a lot faster, break less, and fewer runs for water and food; but the fact they only just now making it this far pushed her to believe that it couldn't be her group.

"You think Easton is ok?" Jumping she looked to see Andy peeking up from the wagon, they were traveling through town with. He already had all his things packed and ready to go.

Good, she thought, He was ready at a moment. "Yes, I'm sure Easton is just fine."

With a nod she decided today's shopping was done, tying down the thing they gathered on the cart, she hopped up to the driver seat and with a whistle to the horse they were on their way back to Ms. Miller.

* * *

The journey back to the mini-farm was a stressful one, at least on Mercy's part. The whole time she was in her head trying to make a decision.

Should she stay or go?

It wasn't much but she had something here, a place to stay, a job helping Ms. Miller, she even heard they plan on opening the schools again.

Then there was the talk of the attacked group. If any of the girls in the group had a chance to escape the Aliens would sure to follow, thus unintentionally bring them to her.

Chewing her lips, she nods it was decided she would...

"Andy!" She yelled loudly as the boy jumped off the cart and took off in a dead sprint across the street. She was in such shock that she just blinked before she finally kicked into gear, running after him leaving the cart, yelling at him to come back, and when he turned to run down an alleyway she may have screeched even louder.

"Anderson!"

What in the hell had gotten into him! She slides to a stop, crashing into the wall to help her turn into the alley.

She found him crouching down between two trash cans and a dumpster holding out his hand, seeming to try and coax something from its hiding place.

"Andy I swear if that is Mr... Lucy?" She gasps when she bent down to see that it wasn't the fat cat, Mr. Jinx but Lucy a child from their group. Her eyes were wide with fear and her head was bleeding. What was Lucy doing here…the group…!

Hearing another crash Mercy looked up to see another injured woman that looked similar to Lucy. "Stacy!"

"Mercedes!" She cried, rushing to her hugging her tightly. She wasn't very close to any of the girls there but she did talk to Stacy when Andy and Lucy played together.

"Shh hush now, Lucy is under the dumpster." She pulled the girl off to get her sister when another body crashed into the wall out of breath.

"Sta... Andy? Mercedes!"

"Easton!" Andy shouted getting up and throwing himself into the older male's arms.

"Well, I'll be damn..." Ritz huffed. He was bleeding from a gash to the head and cuts on his arms and well everywhere... they look like they been through hell, Mercy said just that before Easton finally swept her into a bone crushing hug.

Chuckling, Easton nods as he squeezed her one last time before putting her at arm's length to look her over. "You look…feed…" He murmurs as she rolled her eyes.

"Never missed a meal." She told them as she looked him over as well. "At least I seemed to have an easier time, then you…" She mutters but waved off her own comment. "Come on I have a place just a few miles down."

Rushing back to the mouth of the Alleyway, Mercy peeked left and right for any wondering eyes but everyone seemed to have been rushing to the other end of the town, to see what the commotion was about. "Come quick." She waved them out the alley as they all rushed back to the cart then to Ms. Miller's farm.

Once she and the others were safely inside, she went about to boil some water. Getting the first aid kit while Andy, being the big boy he was, went about closing the shades and curtains. "Ms. Miller we have company!" She yelled up the stairs before going back to the group. "It's not much but hopefully it will do." Mercy smiles as she drops a needle into the boiling water to sterilize it.

"Power, water, food and a place to stay," Ritz commented. "Looks like a lot to me."

"This farm is running on a solar generator, much of the town is," She shrugs. "Ever since that EMP blast nothing but solar energy works." She threaded the needle carefully before laying it on a clean gauze, as she continues. "There's hot water but only last for about 30 minutes, so if you want a shower, be quick to share."

Cleaning Lucy's wound first, Mercy was relieved to see it was nothing more but a small scratch, head wound just loved to bleed and scare everyone shitless. Patching her up and sending her off to play with Andy, who was excited to show off Mr. Jinx, Mercy went to clean up Stacy.

"So, you all going to tell me, why you all are hurt?" She glanced at the men to her left then back to Stacy's wound. "Or will I have to guess?"

Hearing more than actually seeing Ritz getting up walking away, Mercedes felt her stomach tense, as he sighed and rubbed his face that had grown a ratty beard. "You were right."

Licking her lips, she took a calming breath as she carefully pulled the stitching thread to close up Stacy's flesh as the young girl hissed. "What was I right about exactly?" She gently cut the thread rubbing the girl's shoulders as she waved Easton to sit down next as she cleaned the needle again.

"Everything." Ritz sneered. It didn't take a genius to know his pride had taken a serious hit, and without time to finish licking his wound, he was still very pissed.

"Everything like what?" She pushed, she wanted him to say it, for one she wanted to rub it in, hey just because she was female didn't mean she didn't like to gloat like the men, and she needed to know the details.

"What do you want me to say hmm?" He finally snapped. "That you were right, that we should have been split off into groups, that they were waiting the whole time for us to gather as many girls as we could?" He growled as he came around the table standing before her seething.

Easton went to stand up but Mercy just pushed him down as she stood. She wasn't tall enough to make full eye contact without lifting her head, Ritz was a very tall man but she wasn't short. "I suggest you take it down a notch, so what your pride is wounded, oh boohoo." She mocked with a sneer of her own.

"More girls were taken!" He snapped.

"And who's pride is at fault?" His jaw closed with a snap as he glared down at her.

"Now buck up and tell me what happened!" Even if she only came up to his chin, and he had to look down at her, she wasn't going to back down.

Finally, he back off, with a 'tsh', and Easton relaxed in his seat as Mercy sat back down to clean his injuries.

"Whatever, how come you all were behind me?" She asked to restart the conversation, or more like integration. "If I remember right, with all the checkpoint and the steady pace you set. The group should have been way ahead of me by now."

"Every route we took, it was like they were already there, searching the area," Easton answered when it was obvious Ritz wasn't. "Every scout we sent, came back with the same story in every direction we took, at first it started off small only a few Aliens here or there in a small town, enough for us to get food and supplies maybe pick up more girls or men. Yet after a while, it was no place we could go, the towns were full of them! It was like they were—

"Herding…" Stacy mutters. "They were pushing us into the spot they wanted, only letting us stop in the places they wanted! We were nothing but cattle!" She hissed as she wrapped her arms around herself. "Then one night they came at us from behind, full force. Light beams making a barrier behind us pushing us forward, Aliens running alongside us, some even in the trees, men being shot down and girls were taken." She sniffed.

"No matter what we did they just kept coming, caging us in and herding us into a large clearing, there was no way around it. By that time most of the men were either shot down or trapped… nearly everyone that was left in the clearing was female."

Mercedes looked at Stacy horrified, as the young girl shook. "Geez, Stacy, how in the hell did you and Lucy esca-

Mercy eyes widen as she shot out of her seat, scaring the three other occupants. "Stacy! Did any more of the other girls get out?!" She asked grabbing the young girl by her shoulders.

"What! What's wrong?" Easton jumped up quickly grabbing Mercy away from the other girl.

"It's a trap!" She gasps as she called for Andy. "Get your bags, pack only what you need, nothing more!" The small boy looked as if he wanted to ask why but with a sharp look from her sent him on his way.

"A trap? Mercedes slow down, how can this be a trap?" Easton tried to get a hold of her as she went around the small kitchen gathering things like a whirlwind.

"Argh, Easton, don't be so dimwitted!" she hissed with little worry about his feeling at the moment. "Just think about it, Stacy and her sister didn't just escape, they let them leave! "

It was Stacy that hit the conclusion first. "It gives them reasons to come to places like this and search!"

Nodding Mercy swung a pack onto her back after she shoved in as much food as possible. "And I can bet you anything that they are either on their way here or here already." She mutters as she went about making sure she looked as male as she could before passing clothes to Stacy and Lucy.

"You think they'll come so soon? The ambush only happened just a night ago."

"I will rather be gone before they decide." Grabbing her maps, she looked to Andy in hopes that he was ready, to see that he had Mr. Jinx on a leash. Shit.

"Before you say anything I want to give him to Ms. Linda on the way." He sighs sadly. "She old and I know she loves him...plus she has like six cats."

Taking a breath, she kneels down and hugged him tightly, even if the world has been invaded, he was still only 7 years old. "I know you're sad but Andy that was a big boy decision and I'm so proud." She smiles as she kisses his head before grabbing his hand and was out the door before the group behind her could do much more than a blink.

Mercy was already out of the house, having said her goodbyes and given her thanks to Ms. Miller by the time the group caught up to her and Andy, who was sniffling. She was in the barn packing up a saddle before pointing to a map as the others walked in.

"There's another town just a few days ride from here, passing that and out more onto open land, Ms. Miller has a small cottage. It mainly for hunting and doesn't have much and isn't surrounded by trees. It will give us a hideout to wait before moving on." Mercy grunts as she picks up Andy placing him on the saddle.

"Why are you traveling all the way around the town? It'll cut the trip in half if we just go straight through" Stacy asked lowly, looking at the map.

"It keeps nosy people away." She mutters. "The fewer people see the more of a chance we have to get out." She looked behind her to the girl. "Can you imagine what would have happened if the men here saw you and Lucy? All beat up and wounded? They'll ask all kinds of question, and who to say you would have met some nice gentlemen that would have taken you to the clinic or worst, wait for the Aliens to show up and just hand you over, hoping for a reward or something." Mercy shrugs as she continues on her way.

"I never thought of it that way." The blonde girl spoke as she held Lucy closer.

"I didn't either, not until I had already found this town." Mercy nods as she swings her legs up and over the saddle, sitting behind Andy.

"Isn't rude to takes this woman horses?" Easton asked as he and the rest saddled up.

"They're trained." She said. "Once we get to the cottage, we can let them go and they'll race right back here."

The small group then trotted out the barn, Mercy sighed as she looked back at what she was hoping to make a home for Andy. Turning away she gave a soft nudge to the horse, there's no time for pouting and regrets.

Thirty minutes into the ride Mercedes saw three men just chatting just a few ways up. They seemed to be watching the herd of cattle around them. "Shit, come on let's turn around, we'll take to take the scenic route."

"What why?" Ritz frowned looking out to see the men. "There's only three, just don't look suspicious."

"I rather not take that chance." Mercy spoke in a distracted tone as she looked at her map. "I have a large backpack and all my gear, on a horse that belongs to Ms. Miller, they'll ask why am I leaving. Seeing as I'm supposed to be a man, I shouldn't feel the need to leave thus will making them question me more and waste my time." She sighs closing her map. "You can go that way I'm not stopping you, but Andy and I are going this way." She pulled the reins making the horse huffed as they turned.

Stacy with her sister, and Easton all followed Mercy without question as she quickly trotted back the way they came, making a right at the large bolder instead of the left she took moments before.

"Mercedes…" Easton began after some time. He looked off to the side scratching at his neck with a face full of guilt.

"There's no need for apologies." She waved him off. "I'm not going to say I understand because honestly, I don't." She admitted. "But, hey, we're together now, so let's enjoy it."

"Right." He nods slumping in his saddle as they all made their way further from the town.

* * *

It was late evening when the small group made it to the edge of the next town, thankfully no one spotted them and it was a smooth trip. Just two more days ride and they would be at the cottage.

Biting at the inside of her cheek, Mercy looked around her; she had a sick feeling in her stomach. The air was too still, too quiet, every move they made seem to echo in her ears, sound way too loud. This town laid abandon.

"Calm down," She whispered to herself, as she grabbed her coat, pulling it tighter to her body. "It's going to be fine." Even as she spoke this she didn't believe it, that sick feeling only seemed to grow and morph into the feeling of being watched.

Grabbing Andy and pulling him closer looking up at the building around her, with narrowed eyes. If she remembers right, the aliens could hide in plain sight…so who's to say that they aren't watching them now.

Squeezing the reins, she shook her head. Stop it calm down, Don't overthink it! Just breathe…In…out…

"Hey, Mercy" Easton galloped next to her. "What wrong?"

"It's nothing." She mutters. "I…I'm just feeling a bit paranoid…like we're being watched."

Everyone looked upward for any sign for them to run.

"Well…the last time you had a funny feeling it came true." Ritz murmurs pulling his horse next to Stacy and Lucy. "So I suggest we get out of here now."

"Right." She nods as she picks up her speed as they began on their way. Keeping her eyes on the rooftop as they moved along, helped her noticed the blowing of the wind. There on the ledge was an old line of clothes hanging to dry, simple enough, but it was the red and white polka dotted dress, that held her attention.

"Mercedes, let go." Easton urged.

"That dress." She nods up to.

"Really, a dress has you stopping!" Ritz grumbled. "You were panicking just a moment ago!"

"That dress…it's not moving…" She whispered as the group finally took in what she was saying.

All the line of clothes was wafting in the gentle breeze…except that one red and white polka dotted dress...It stood still as if something was blocking the breeze.

Pulling the child in her arms closer, Mercy slapped the reins down, pushing all her weight forward, the horse whinnied before slamming its hooves against the wet cement away from the dark like chuckle behind her.

* * *

The echoes of Easton's voice telling her to ride faster, not to look back as he galloped behind her, pushing their horses faster.

Her heart felt like it was in her throat as she pushed onward, Stacy and Lucy were just a pace behind them as Ritz yelled for them to go faster.

The Alien on the rooftop was right on their tails, the sheer size and weight should have made each step rumble.

How could something so big have been following us so quietly?

"Split up! There's only one!" She made a quick turn to the right the horse nearly losing its balance as she raced off, not waiting for an answer.

The Alien was pushing them with fear, making loud random noises to distract them from thinking anything else, to make it feel like he was right on their ass!

"Mercedes!" Easton hissed as he raced after her, catching up he leaned over yanking her reins to the left and into a building.

"Get off, off the horses, quick!" Not questioning him, she leaped off the horse, grabbing Andy and their bags her breathing was in huffs against Andy's tight hold while Easton continues to yank her by her elbow up the steps and down a random hall.

Dodging into an abandoned room, Mercy quickly put Andy down as she helps Easton move an old bookshelf in front of the door.

Panting she slid down the wall holding her side. "Fu..fuck!" She puffs.

"How did the hell you know that?" Easton looked at her with his hands on his knees, looking at her through the curtain of his golden hair.

She shrugs. "Truthfully? Blind panic."

Nodding he sat down, watching as Andy explored the room but staying close. "Yeah, well it paused for a second before going after the others."

"Shit…poor Stacy and Lucy." Mercedes groans as she held her face feeling bad, yet deep down she was glad, better her than me. Rubbing at her chest she closed her eyes.

"It's ok to feel like that." He mutters softly as he watched her. "It's normal."

"That doesn't make it right." She narrowed her eyes as she looked around the old room. "We can't stay here too long I'm sure they'll do a sweep."

Standing up she dusts off her pants when low rumble shook the walls. Stumbling she snatched Andy to her, Easton did the same to her, bracing himself on the bookshelf.

After a minute or two, the quake stopped leaving the three human shaken as they looked around. "What the hell was that!" She hissed. Earthquakes weren't known in the south, hurricanes and floods were their forte.

"I…I don't know," Easton shook his head. "But it can't be good." He stares out the window almost distracted.

"We need to leave now." She murmurs looking back to Easton to see he looked pale.

"... it won't matter."

"What? Easton!" She hissed.

"Mercedes I don't like this..." Andy clung to her tighter pulling her attention.

Easton shook his head, as he rubbed the exhaustion from his face, looking around the room before spotting something, quickly snatching it up he moved to Mercy, moving Andy down as he zipped down her jacket.

"E-Easton!" She blushed as he took a step closer to her.

Wrapping an old rubber wire under her jacket and around her waist tying it tightly to her, before picking Andy back up, placing her arms around him and tying the reminding wire around Andy, tying him to Mercy.

"What in the world?"

"Hold him tightly…" He mutters as he looked up at her as he zipped up her jacket hiding Andy underneath.

"Easton." Mercedes frowned as she wrapped her arm around Andy as the small boy clung to her. "Come on…" She pulled on Easton's hand, she felt sick. I don't like this...

"We always think we have more time…" He chuckles as he hugged her tightly. "I hate that, this is all I could do…"

"You're not making sense, Easton!" She snapped pulling him, not expecting to see such a sad and lost look. Her eyes became wide "Whatever your thinking, stop it ok! come on... let's go" She tried tugging his sleeve, her throat growing tight.

Another low rumble followed by the sounds of cracking concrete, Mercy refused to look away from his face. Even when the cool breezes of the night, kisses the back of her neck, she didn't want to see the new large hole in the wall.

He chuckles sadly as he rests his forehead against hers. "I should have just told you... all those years, I should have just said it."

Her breathing picked up as her eyes water with large tears. "Tell me now! Tell me!" She whispered as the room lite up a bright blue.

Cupping his cheeks, she looked into those watery green eyes, those eyes she loved since they were children, and now after all this time, it had to be now that she finds out, his eyes said it all.

The blue light engulfs her as she grabbed hold of his hands. "You're such an asswad!" She hissed. "Why did you wait?!"

He squeezed her hands as she was lifted higher. "It all happened so fast and now." He chocked as their fingertip strained to hold on as the metal tentacles wrapped around his ankle yanking on him.

She wasn't sure who let go first…

Her tears floated upward as she screamed, this wasn't how it was supposed to go! She had everything planned! So why? Why?

Mercedes watched his form grow smaller and smaller, her eyes never straying from that spot not until the clouds blocked her view, her only option to look up to what was to come. She curled tighter around Andy, feeling his heart hammering in his chest.

* * *

The light above her was blinding as the sounds of hydraulic hiss filled her ears. When her feet gently hit something solid to stand, she peeked opened her eyes to see dark orange glass! In a panic, she bangs on the glass seeing other tubes, just like the one she was trapped in.

They all were lined up, one after the other, she could tell there was something in a few of them but the glass was fogged so much she couldn't make anything out no matter how hard she squinted.

A light caught the corner of her eye, just three tubes down a girl appear coming up from the bottom of the tube. She was crying as she panicked beating on the glass, just like Mercy had done.

The girl looked up catching eyes, that when it clicked for the both of them, this is what happened to the girls that were taken, they were put in these tubes but then what!

"Mercy..." Andy sobs hugging her close pushing his head into her breasts.

"Shh..." She tried to sooth when a sound of gears turning and a small vent opens up. Frowning Mercy looked back to the hostage. A thick fog of blue poured into the girl's tube.

The girl coughed and gagged until she had fallen unconscious. "No, no!" Mercy panics kicking the glass when the thick blue smoke pushes down into her tube. It smelt horrible leaving such a rancid taste in the back of her mouth. Andy began to couch and gag, falling unconscious fast.

"No!' She coughs shaking the boy. "Andy!" yelling made her in hail more than she needed but she was in a panic. "Andy please!" She wheezed her body growing weak with her vision starting to go black.

She didn't want to die! She wasn't ready to go, she wanted to see Andy grow up! He had the right to grow up and be happy. Coughing harder she fought the urge to close her eyes.

The blue smoke continuously pumped into her tube, it was getting harder to stay awake, she could feel herself sinking further and further into the darkness.

Hearing a hash click, Mercy's eyes slowly shifted to the left, a tall wide figure stood before her… watching her…

* * *

Ok, Well, that's ch3. it's getting closer to our sexy beast to show up, Once again I want to let everyone know, that this is going to be very different, I have yet to have read a story for Predator like this, so I really hope its good, it's something I been wanting to see and read so I finally got the courage to do it so Ahh haha ok also I wanted to give out THANKS to all of YOU who have favorited and Alerted my story it makes me so happy and just bubbling with joy!

Thanks for the favorite and Alerts!

Adalmina22, BruisedTulips, EvonySiren, HuntressQueen22, Maridia, Night of the fallen angel, SleepyWendigo, TLSleepyWendigo, TheWrittenLawOfMorningStar, equipagan, kylieolson1120, reinita1987

Thanks for the Alerts!

EverWandering14, Roxanek5, Strange Country Dreamer, olympian94, Cdang432, Crossdresser123, Fall-Back-Down, Icelynx-Venom-Pheonix-Fire, Roxanek5, grim assassin sherlock101, lilykitty99

Special thanks to those who have left me a review! Each one of you had me squealing just because I got one so thanks so very much!

lilykitty99, EvonySiren, Maridia, EverWandering14, equipagan, guess reviewer Mariah, guess reviewer Hailey!

And finally a very BIG THANKS to EvonySiren for giving me advice and pointing me to Grammarly!

I serious do thank all of you so please drop a review let me know how I can improve or just your thoughts on the story in general!

Until Next Chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Predator or Aliens or AVP of any type, but the plot of this story and any OC characters that show up I do own!

Ok, so no flames please but constructive criticism is welcome! If you want to help by giving a bit of advice on how something can work or flow better then by all means but if you're just going to be mean yeah please don't. If you don't like then just leave and write your own story m'kay?

Alrighty, now I'm just wasting time, so without further ado!

* * *

Sins of the Stars

 _Light So Dim_

 _"Am I just a lost soul blowing in the wind? Or a coward scared to look within? Or do I have a brave heart with a light so dim? Is that who I am?" ~Is That Who I Am, Chris Carmack_

* * *

Ch. 4

The beating of a heart was muffled but pronounced, followed by the lulling hums of breathing, there was nothing but those two sounds. Everything was dark, everything felt light and warm, safe…

With an aggressive jerk, Mercedes's body heaved upward, eyes flaring open before squeezed tight as she gagged trying to expel whatever was in her stomach, her face dug into the ground. Brown wet soil blew out away from her mouth as she erratically moved her body, stiff and sore, her awareness sending sharp tingles down her the nape of her neck, filling her gut with urgency. While the sounds of her beating heart and breathing were once smoothing, they were now blaring and pain in her chest.

Heaving up her empty stomach, Mercy sense that she was missing something. Jerking a hand to her chest, her heart stopped and the pit of her stomach grew cold, Andy!

Filled with new panic, Mercy willed her jerky movements faster but her limbs felt like lead as if she was drugged or if they been asleep way too long. "A-Andy!" her voice was hoarse, the back of her throat sticking together.

Pushing her head to the ground and digging her feet under her and pushing up, she finally was able to get to her hands and feet, unsteadily and weak. "Andy!" She yelled stronger, with fear now fueling her movements, feeling coming back to her body as she stood upright.

Starting in a weak jog, she looked around her, she was in some type of woods? No, the woods weren't this humid, so a jungle? Why a jungle? Wasn't she on a ship? She frowned shaking her head there were too many unanswered questions! But there was only one important one.

Where was Andy?

Circling the spot, she woke up in, never straying too far out or staying in one spot, calling out for her brother. "Anderson! Please, Andy!" She chocked racing this way and that, tugging and pulling at her hair.

"An—" She stopped short in response to hearing her name? Spinning to the left she was tackled into a hug by a small pair of arms. It was like all the energy had left her, sinking to her knees she buried her face into his neck holding the back of his head.

He was here now in her arms safe; pulling back she cupped his cheeks, "Here let me look at you," Her eyes scanned his face, he had a cut on his brow and a busted lip.

"What the hell happen!" Gasping in confusion, he had a bruise forming on his arm and right shoulder." And where were you? why weren't you with me?" She rattled off questions looking him over, noticing the wire that Ethan had tied them together with was split apart on Andy's end yet still wrapped around him while her part was completely gone.

"I woke up in a tree! And I couldn't get down but Mercy you gotta see this." His words were rushed and he was wiggling away from her touch as she tried to get a better look at the cut on his head.

"In a tree? The hell you get up there!" She struggled to keep a hold of him. "And-Andy hold still!" She snapped.

"No, No Mercy really come, come here and look!" He finally wiggled out of her grasps grabbing her hand in returned and yanking her to her feet. "Come on! You need to see this now!" He urged.

"Ok, ok stop tugging!" She relents to his begging letting the 7-year-old haul her way to whatever was so important. Now that she had Andy with her, the question of where they were, came back to the forefront of her mind again. The last thing she remembers was being on the ship in that strange canister thing, so how in the ever living hell did they get here? In this jungle, or would it be considered the woods? She still didn't know.

"See, See!" The young boy smiled, repeatedly shoved his finger up to the sky.

Apparently, there was no need for her to know.

"Holy…" She gapes in awe. The first thing that caught her eyes was the wonderful colors; blues, pinks, purples, and colors she never knew all wisps across the sky almost like clouds. Next were the two large moons and a sun that had crisscross rings.

The sun was in front of her and the two moons were on either side. The one on the left was a soft blue and the one on the right was a beautiful teal color.

"A pot head would have a field day here." She murmurs while doing a slow spin to get a look at her surrounds.

"It looks like a crayon box threw up," Andy commented after a while which made Mercy snort loudly doing a final spin.

"Well, this is most definably not earth." She mutters the obvious.

"Then what is, this place?" Andy stressed visibly needing to know at this moment in time, like most children.

"Dangerous." Mercy grumbled as she gripped his shoulder pulling him back from the edge and to her body.

"How is it dangerous?" He scoffed rolling his eyes but allowed her to lead them away from the open cliffside.

"Because it's an unknown place, and obviously an alien planet." She sighed, they both stumbling over the foliage of the jungle? "Who knows what's out here, spiders might be big like horses or something, so don't touch anything!" She hissed turning around, jamming her finger at him, just in time for him to snatch his hand back from a strange looking plant.

"Ok, so…what now?" He asked coming up to her and taking her hand.

"Now?" She repeated chewing her lip, that was a good ass question because what now? "Um...water" She said randomly.

"Water?"

"Yes, because water means survival, our body can go a few days without food but water will be our end."

"Until some weird alien predator, decides we're its lunch…"

"Andy!" Mercy gasps. When did he become so morbid?

"Well it's true, you remember Discovery channel?" He wailed waving his arms. "A water source is open grounds for a predator," He crouched down like he was stalking. "They wait until the prey comes for a nice cold drink…then wham!"

He shouts grabbing her arms and yanking on her like a predator catching its prey.

"Argh Anderson!" She yowled before swatting the air, in her attempts to reprimand him.

* * *

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No, not yet!"

"Are we there now?"

"Andy! No!"

"What about now?"

"If you ask me are we there yet one more time, I'm going to hurt you!"

"….."

"…."

"…. Have we arrived at our destination?"

"Anderson!" Mercedes yelled as she turned around with her hands on her hips. She was hot and thirsty, her hair was sticking to her, she didn't have the patience to play these games with him.

"What?" He whined, his pale face was flushed and clammy, back on earth they were nearing winter, their long pants and sleeves were insufferable. "I'm tired, I just wanna know when will we get there."

"Andy I don't even know, where there is!" She sighed rubbing her forehead. "I know you're tired, don't you think I am too?"

Seeing the young boy pout, she sighed looking up in irritation.

"Ok, look how about you climb up this tree, all the way up and tell me what you see ok?" She suggests. "That way we can pick a direction to go in."

"Fine..." He droned on like it was just a horrible task.

"Andy." She huffed, she wasn't ready for the pre-teen years, oh god please save her!

"I'm goin', I'm goin'!" He mutters as he climbed up the thick brown trunk, wiggling and stretching his way up until he popped up through the tree's top. "Oh wow I can see everything from up here!"

"Yeah?" She called up shielding her eyes from the sun. "What you see?"

"I see…Um, trees..."

Dropping her head and shoulders Mercedes groans. "What else do you see Andy?!"

"Trees…trees, oh hey look more trees and more, and…"

"…and….and what?" She called uplifting her head up again and shielding her eyes. Waiting for her brother to respond she noticed the sun had yet to move, frowning she sighed as she brought her attention back to Andy.

"Andy…and what? What do you see?"

"…."

"Andy…" She called again, her stomach squeezing with a wave of worry. "Ok, this isn't funny if you're trying to scare me that's it I swear…"

Nothing, not even rustle of leaves.

"Andy, baby say something!"

The sudden rush of sound and scrabbling, had her blinking to see her brother rushing rather clumsily, down the trunk of the tree. She yelps when he slipped and fell the rest of the away, Mercy caught him awkwardly.

He scrambled for purchase, breathing hard and sharp. Mercedes immediately went into protective mode, she gripped him tightly and all but hauled ass away from the tree. She wasn't sure what spooked her brother, it could have been nothing but the fact he was looking back and rushing with her, was enough to spook her into not stopping.

"R-right, turn right!" He stuttered trying to keep up as they stomped from the greenery. "I saw an r-river going this wa-ahhhhhhh."

Mercy and Andy screamed sliding to a stop against the wet greenery, as they heard something heavy landing so close in front of them.

"Back! Back!" She yelled to Andy, shoving him behind her as they both fumbled to back up and get to their feet.

They couldn't see whatever it was directly, but they could see the dust falling around where the sound was heard, with the deep heavy impression on the ground as it stomped closer.

Finally getting to their feet, Mercy shoved Andy into a running start just when the vibration of static revealed, the monsters that hunted them back on earth!

Its hand outstretched in attempts to grab at her, causing her to dodge to the left. Its claws swiped at her arm but grasped the back of her winter vest coat. Screaming as she wiggled out of the vest crashing to the ground with a thud, quickly she flips over to her feet slipping and sliding before gaining traction and taking off in a run.

With a resounded chuff behind her, the thing rushed at her. Mercy whined as she pushed herself faster.

There was a split second panic when she couldn't see Andy, but he soon popped up ahead of her, but he kept looking back with eyes wet with terror. "Don't look back keep running!"

She caught up to Andy, pushing her fingers tip into his back to shove him long, she too felt the claws swap at her back, gripping her shirt.

As luck, or bad she couldn't say which, would have it, the ground under Andy cracked and caved.

His limbs flailing before snatching at her fingers, his weight was enough to drag her down with him. The back of her shirt ripped, earning her a long gash to the right side of her ribs as the other set of claws tried to grip her waist.

The fall was short but far from over as they crashed into a mildew covered slope, they spun and slid down the watery tunnel before it was cut off abruptly.

Andy screamed her name just before hitting a body of water roughly, she followed soon after him nearly swallowing some water in her last effort to gulp in some air.

Breaching the surface with a gasping cough, she slapped at the water looking for her brother. She yelled his name gulping in some more water coughing as she looked around in her panic.

"Mercedes!" A small cough grabbed her attention to see him dog paddling to a set of rock.

Swimming quickly, she grabbed him around the waist and pushed him up on the rocks, before crawling up herself. They both sat there wheezing, as shivers shook their body, they never saw the set of hands that gripped Andy yanking him backward off the rock.

Shouting, Mercy shot off after him and was met with a hand over her mouth, and icy blue eyes.

A woman, about her age, covered in mud and twigs held Andy close with her right hand over his mouth and her leftover Mercy's "Shhh, Ok Shh just shut the fuck up!" She hissed lowly, she was shaking as she spoke. "They'll hear you!"

That stopped Mercy from moving as she strained her ears, the woman looked around with wild eyes before she lets go of Andy bending down and gather up some mud. She then slapped it onto Mercy's arms.

"They can't trace us like this hurry!" She then went to cover herself more.

Panting, Mercy stood there for a second before tugging Andy down and began slathering mud all over him, then herself. The woman held a finger to her lips once they were done, beckoning them to follow her.

Traveling along the rocks, keeping low to the ground she leads them to a crack in the foundation of the rocky ground. Pointing down she wiggled into the cracks. Andy looked to her but Mercy shook her head and motions for him to go in, she was tense on what she might find but right now she had to pick a lesser of two evils.

Thankfully, when Mercy hopped down into the hole, it was only Andy and the woman, there wasn't an ambush waiting for her, just a hole leading to another cave. This one looked to be drier, covered in more dried dead leaves. There was light coming from little holes above them but the mouth of the cave seemed to be further down, where the light didn't reach.

They stood there tense before the woman finally eased down to the ground with a sigh. Takin the queue Mercy and Andy sat down. "Let's wait here for now..."

It seems now that they were still and catching their breath, the scratch on her side gave a twinging throb that sent a wave of nausea to her stomach. She had been sure not to cover the wound in mud, the best she could, but looking at it in the light she didn't do a very good job.

"Shit…" She hissed softly wincing as she poked it a little too hard.

Overhearing Andy crawled away from one of the holes he was peeking out, to her quickly. "Mercy? …you're hurt!"

"I'm fine, it's just s scratch." She reassured.

"That's not a scratch." He looked pale and sick staring at the gash in her side.

Sweeping his hair back and cupping his cheeks she placed a kiss on top of his mud cover hair and held him close. "Enough worrying about me, sleep while you can." She urged him down putting his head on her lap.

"But-."

"No buts, close your eyes."

"But Mercedes-."

"There are no buts besides this one!" She pinches his rump, making him squeal and giggle; hiding the wince when he bumped into her side.

Gah, it just had to be on the dominant side, huh?

"Shh now, lay down and close your eyes." She ran her fingers through his hair as she leans back on the cave's wall. Looking up she saw the woman had already closed her own eyes and appeared to be resting.

Mercy wasn't naïve enough to let her guard down, she didn't know this woman and she was on an alien planet; for all, she knew this woman could be some type alien in disuse or allure to a trap.

Whatever the case, she sighs, I can't fall asleep...

Mercy's eyes flash open, her right arm coming up in a defensive block while leaning in with a left hook to a face.

* * *

Ok, Well, that's ch4. I'm sorry about not meeting Mr. Sexy but he's surprisingly playing coy with me, and his personality has taken its own turn, but fear not it's getting closer to our sexy beast to show up, I can safely say the "Offical meeting" will be in Ch. 7, but 5 and 6 will have Yautja, that will appear throughout the story so yeah there's that.

All right, so Thanks to everyone who reviewed you all made me excited so much I that I squeal each time I re-read them, they honestly do make me write faster haha, hopefully, next chapter won't take so long, I know what I what so it soon be soon!

Until Next Chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Predator or Aliens or AVP of any type, but the plot of this story and any OC characters that show up I do own!

Ok, so no flames please but constructive criticism is welcome! If you want to help by giving a bit of advice on how something can work or flow better then by all means but if you're just going to be mean yeah please don't. If you don't like then just leave and write your own story m'kay?

Alrighty, now I'm just wasting time, so without further ado!

* * *

Sins of the Stars

 _Light So Dim_

 _"Am I just a lost soul blowing in the wind? Or a coward scared to look within? Or do I have a brave heart with a light so dim? Is that who I am?" ~Is That Who I Am, Chris Carmack_

* * *

Ch. 5

"Was that really necessary?"

"It's what you get for sneaking up on me!"

"I was trying to wake you without you screaming!"

"A lotta good that did." Mercy snorts, at the glaring woman who was nursing her nose. "I didn't mean to…"

"Nah, it's my fault, shouldn't have gotten so close," She wiggled her nose. "Especially after being chased." The woman gave her a once over, judging her critically before nodding and holding out her hand. "Callie Richards."

Mercy didn't take her hand right away, just looking at the woman covered in mud with a lopsided smile. Slowly she took her hand "Mercedes Lewis, but please call me Mercy."

"I'm Andy!" The boy jumped in.

Chuckling Callie ruffled his hair. "Hey, yea!"

A small brief moment of normalcy filter through them, how long has it been since they had a calm, casual greeting?

The moment was savored.

…

"So, wait...you been here how long?"

"For about 5 hunts?" Callie nods with a small smile, not having a problem with explaining it again. "The suns don't rise and set as they do on Earth so counting the days get kinda hard when you go to sleep then wake up to the suns still in the same positions. Don't even get me started on when the suns finally do set, nights here are crazy wicked… and not the fun type either."

Callie shook her head and gave a shudder. "Anyways, every so often, girls would come floating, some hurling depending how graceful you are, out of the sky. Then those wicked, ass bastard" … She stumbled over the swear words looking to Andy but shrugging it off. "Would come and snatch them up, some would be ushered on as if this all was some sort of game."

Digging in her ear, apparently no longer phased by the concept. "I'm always able to get by without getting caught, each time they go roundin' us up like cattle."

"I'm going to assume the mud?" Mercy asked it would be the only way she wasn't caught.

"Sher dumb luck and dodging by the skins of my teeth." Callie chuckles as she picks up Andy, helping him over a large log, making their way further into the jungle like area. "I was running like a scared rabbit, them right on my cotton ass. With a trip, I tumble ass over tit down a small hill and into a large mud puddle. I was sure they were gonna get me, too scared to move and hope too far gone to fight and yet they scouted the area, passing me over and over; until finally, they gave in, that or I passed out either way when I woke up and well here I am." She threw her arms out wide

"Damn, talk about lucky."

"Yeah, no shit." She snorts. "Though I'm not stupid enough to think I won't be caught soon, lucks gotta run out sometime. I bet he's just ya waitin for it too." She grumbles.

Mercy looked to Callie with a frown, slowing her walk into a cautious stop. "What do you mean?"

Callie stopped with a huff resting her hands on her hips, chewing at the lining of her lips. "I…I think I got one personally following me."

Looking around Mercy snagged Andy closer to her, a rude comment coming to her lips before Callie waved her off. "Nah, Nah he isn't here now, I know when he's around, that crab bastard," Mercy frowned at the name. "Oh, you never see their faces huh? Well, they're ugly mother fuckers, anyways; He's not the sneaky type, loves to scare the livin shit outta meh, he's the one I'm mostly dodging."

Mercy watched the young woman, she wasn't much older than herself; Callie has this odd country accent that seemed to go in and out at random times, she wasn't short either about 5'9 if Mercedes had to guess. Golden tan skin, what look to be long blonde hair in a ponytail. She had a long sleeve flannel shirt tied around her hips, her shorts were baggy nearly hanging off her hips looking as if they once fit. Her shoes had seen better days as they all have but with all that, Mercy noticed the haunted look in her eye as the girl chewed her thumbnail.

She wouldn't lie and say she felt a connection to the young woman. That hunted look in the woman's eyes, made her feel anything but weariness, rather it was the way she would bump causally into her. Staying close to her or Andy. It was the need to simply be close to someone, companionship. Mercy didn't know how long Callie had been by herself but it was that reason that somewhat eased the tension.

To most people that would put them on guard. To Mercy, it just seemed she was happy to no longer be alone and the fact some creature was following her made her fear loneliness that much more, then the creature itself. That was what spoke to Mercy.

"I'm here now, so outsmarting that crab face should be a walk in the park hmm?" Mercy smiled kindly. "Two heads are better than one."

"And three heads are better than two?" Andy pipped up grabbing onto Callie's hand.

The rest of the walk was filled with comfortable chatter from Andy with Mercy side snarky comments, both kindly ignoring the silent tears and quiet sniffles.

Things were far from ok, but things were just a little better.

* * *

"Ah, this feels way too nice for a situation like this." Mercy purred as she dipped herself further into the hot lake water. It was like some kind of natural hot spring, they deiced to wash off the cracking mud and relax their feet for a moment before moving on. Lord knows that Mercy needed this, now if only there were such things as a vodka plant.

"Haha, I said the same thing when I first found this spot to, a little patch of heaven in this hell." Callie smiled her head rest back on a rock with flush cheeks.

Andy mimicking her relaxed state, staring up the bright still sunny morning. "Hey, Callie..." He began.

"What's up tike?"

"…For 5 hunts all you did was wander around?" He looked up at her, his black hair lying flat on his head the ends curling up. "Is there an end? Do they ever stop?"

Mercy looked over to Callie, now that she thought about yeah, they couldn't just keep running forever…right?

She was quiet for a long time, long enough to make Mercy inch closer to Andy, muscles tight and ready to bolt at first signs of a twitch.

"There…there's this place, just beyond the horizon," Callie finally spoke. "It's like a city of some sort— "

"Ok, we'll head there!" Andy nods.

"Not that easy tike..." She sighed.

"How come?" Mercy chipped in.

"Remember that crab ugly I told you about?"

"Yeah, the one that personally follows you?"

"Mhm him, well every time I get close, he suddenly appears and makes it damn hard to get to the gates." She splashes water over her face. "He then chases me until I eventually shake him off… so yeah you can say I wandered. I survive by their graces of floating down crates of food, of course, they are ridiculously booby-trapped."

"Were you ever going to bring this up?" Mercy asked tensely.

"Honestly-" She started.

"That wouldn't be nice."

"Honestly" She started again. "No, well at least, not until you asked." She shrugged.

"And why the hell not?"

Callie looked up to the sky. "As I said, I have been here for 5 hunts, I met a lot of girls and see them snatched away or runoff. The moment I mention the city, their hopes skyrocket and it's like all logical flies out the window, no matter how many times I tell them it's dangerous or needing to wait for the right time, they never listen and well…I'm not wandering alone by choice."

She looked to Mercy as if waiting for something before she continued. "Normally by now they would be yelling at me or accusing me." She paused once more eyeing Mercy, the woman was tense and her eyes locked onto Callie but she could tell she was readying for a fight. Callie smiles.

"I didn't survive this long by jumping head first into something, it's not who I was, on earth and it is damn sure not going to be who I am on this planet." Mercy relaxed back against the rock and Callie pointed to the right and above a tall cliff.

"You'll see the city just over that ridge, I'm not holding you or your brother." Her stomach was tight and she felt sick but she wasn't going to show it, even as the silence went on and Callie was sure she was going to vomit everything in her stomachs, which wasn't much, soon.

"Look, Callie, I get it you been here a long time and seen some shit but I gotta look out for Andy."

Oh God, she was gonna vomit…

"I know you're lonely and been left behind so many times,"

Please, just stop, just leave…wait no don't leave...I don't want to be alone anymore…

"I would have liked to know about the city beforehand, but— "

They always leave, why don't they see its never that easy!

"Two head are better than one…"

"And three heads are better than two!"

It felt like all the air in her lungs just left, Callie couldn't hold back the choked sounds of relief.

"Not like there's a time limit, hell we might as well have all of eternity." Mercy claps her hand onto Callie's shoulder. "But hey, no more secrets hm? It's hard to stay and trust someone if they keep things to themselves, yeah?"

"Yeah, yeah I totally understand." Callie hides her face her body feeling suddenly weak, giving Mercy a watery chuckle.

"Come on, it's ok, we're all in this together. Those other women were just scared and only had to look after themselves but I have Andy, I'm more terrified of what's going to happen to him if I'm caught." Mercy rubbing Callie's shoulders. "So I understand not jumping head first, haha it's the only reason why I didn't stab you…"

Callie looked up in shocked to see Mercy sheepishly shrugging as she pulled up a sharpen rock from the water. "What the hell?!" She barks in a short laugh.

"What? We just met you expect me to trust you just like that?" Mercy shrugs. "You could be some double agent working to lure us in and trap us just to keep yourself safe, or maybe they had a sibling held captive and you are forced to do this, I really don't know!"

Callie blinks in astonishment, before tossing her head back and give a loud resounding laugh from deep with her belly.

"That's oddly specific!" Callie tapered to a giggle, wiping her eyes free of laughing tears.

"I read a load of books and watch a shit ton of movies." Mercy rubs the back of her head.

"And where the hell did you even find this?" Callie grabbed Mercy's hand pointing to the sharp rock she held onto to.

Laughter and giggles filled the air at the start of this new friendship, no one noticing the shimmer in the trees.

* * *

"Baby…Shark! doo doo doo doo doo doo, Baby shark, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Baby shark, doo doo doo doo doo doo, Baby Shark!" Andy's voice filters the forest air as he sang the song happily…over and over.

Further behind the boy, Callie and Mercy walked slowly with tiring expressions. "He's been singing that song for hours!" Callie groans rubbing her face.

"How can you know it's been hours, it's impossible to tell time here." Mercy trudges.

"I can feel it in my bones!" She whines. "How can you stand it?"

Mercy shrugs one shoulder, looking down as she struggles to tie her hair up with some vines. "When living with a younger sibling or child I guess you get accustomed to the annoyances and just make it all background noise really. I hear the song but I don't really register it."

"I guess that makes sense…" Callie taps her chin looking up to the multicolor sky.

"…. Grandpa shark, doo doo-Ahh"

Mercy's head snapped over in time to see her baby brother being snatched up into a net, that hung from a tree. His yells and cries spooking the native life of the forest having weird bird-like creatures flying up in a panic.

"Andy!"

"No Mercy wait!" Callie hissed reaching for the dark-skinned girl, only to snatch at cloth and air as Mercy dashes forward like startled deer, prancing through the greenery in fear for her brother.

Stopping just below his suspended form, his pale face turning red with tears while the netting that held him swung back and forth. "Mercy, please Mercy I wanna get down!" He wailed reaching for her.

"Shush its ok, I will oh Andy." She reached for him as there weren't ten feet of space between them.

"Oh shit, he's high up there oh damn!" Callie cursed as she rushed up next to Mercy. "We gotta be close to the city then, traps aren't common the further out you are."

"I gotta get him down. I gotta him down!" Mercy chanted looking around her in a panic frenzy, for anything that could help her. "T-t-this, is, is a basic trap, right? Right there got to be a pulley system or um..." With shaking hands, she pointed to Andy, then up to where the net was gathered, up further to the rope.

Catching on Callie, jump-started and race to the trunk of the tree, trying to find the weight that would have been the culprit in pulling Andy upwards.

"Ah-Ha Mercy I found it ohh fuck that's not good."

"Where, where is it…" There was a pause before a loud "da fuck is that?!"

There before them was…well it was a thing, like two metal disc hovering several feet apart from the other. It wasn't very clear but to Mercy, it seems that the two-disc were magnetic… and that was as far as it went.

Both Mercy and Callie couldn't tell you what was going on besides that, the disc was glowing a pale blue that pulsed with agitation, like a LED light on a phone with an unread message, arrived.

"Ok so where fucked on that end." Callie inputted jumping on the balls of her feet.

"Don't panic, don't panic just think Mercy…uh ok…climb!"

"Wha.." the blonde never got to finish her word as Mercy took a running start to climb up the trunk. There was a lot of slipping and sliding before it was clear to Callie that Mercy wasn't going to make up that tree in her state.

With a running leap Callie scaled up the trunk with ease, and in an authoritative tone, she directed the panicked girl. "We don't have a lot of time, I'm positive that those crab faces are on their way here…or watching for shit and giggles. Go to Andy and be ready to catch him, once you've gotten him, run don't wait for me."

"Right!" Mercy nods taking off to her stand below her brother trying sooth his wailing.

Callie blinked feeling kinda offended that she didn't even try to fight her on this, not even a but!

Rushing up the tree she shimmied and scooted her way along the branch to the sobbing boy. Wrapping her legs around the bough she slowly flipped herself over until she was hanging upside down.

"Yo Andy!" Callie called trying to get his attention, but the 7-year-old was frightened, and nothing else matters but the soothing tones of Mercy. "Hey, hey Andy candy, it's ok I need you to look at me, now!" She snapped that last part getting the boy to jerk away with wide eyes.

"Look you see this?" She taps the metal balls that was holding the net closed. "I need you to climb up closer and help me open them to get you out ok?" She nods.

He looked down to Mercy, who nods quickly, then to her and nods with a small "okay."

"Good, good the hard part will be the climb, but you gotta be strong ok?" She beckons him up as she grabbed the metal balls untwisting their knot they made around each other.

Mercy paced back and forth like a pent up tiger, looking seconds away from vomiting, they been here too long, long enough for her to wear a path in the grass. She nearly collapsed with relief then Callie grabbed Andy by his arms and letting him climb up her body to the branch.

Quickly righting herself, Callie looked down to Mercy and without giving the boy a chance to rest she tossed him over the branch down to his sister. "Mercy Catch!"

"Fuck Callie!" Mercy rushed forward catching her brother with a grunt as they crashed to the ground.

Looking around them Callie shook her head. "Stop complaining, we been here too long." Callie snorts turning around to head to the trunk of the tree she paused. She could see there was nothing in front of her but the heat coming just before for her was unnatural. "Mercy run, run now!"

"Cal-

"Shut it and gun it!" She yelled as the air before she shimmered just as the sounds of Mercy's rushing footfall could be heard.

The cloaking fell away leaving a giant reptilian like male before her, oh goody he had his mask this time, his body was relaxed with his strong thick arms laid over his equally thick thighs as he balanced on the balls of his feet. Just staring at her, not paying any attention to Mercy or Andy, it was creepy.

"Well Crab Ugly, it's been a while since our last tango," Callie eyed the male before her knowing he was _her_ Crab Ugly and not some other one if the rusty orange markings were anything to go by. "Damn… I really wish I had a smoke." Eyes narrowing, she moved her feet under herself.

"Alright, buddy lets dance."

He lunged.

* * *

Ok, Well, that's ch5! Aren't you all proud of me that I updated so soon! Yay! I hoped you all loved it! So it is ch7 that Mr. Sexy Yautja will appear! So excited for that one yay!

All right, so Thanks to everyone who reviewed you all made me excited, and to all of the follows and favorites. I love each one of you! Please remember to Review! They do make me write faster haha!

Also FYI my internet being acting wacky so hopefully, next chapter won't take so long to update I already started it so if my internet permits I can get it up and out soon!

Until Next Chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Predator or Aliens or AVP of any type, but the plot of this story and any OC characters that show up I do own!

Ok, so no flames please but constructive criticism is welcome! If you want to help by giving a bit of advice on how something can work or flow better then by all means but if you're just going to be mean yeah please don't. If you don't like then just leave and write your own story m'kay?

Alrighty, now I'm just wasting time, so without further ado!

Translations will be in this chapter in the (~) tell me if you guys what it within the story out at the bottom in a glossary type of way.

Also, this chapter is important for the next one, which I think you guys are going to love I already started on it, it's fighting me though I have rewritten it so many times lol but will meet our Yautja and he will meet Mercy be glad though because he wanted the spotlight in chapter.. anyways read on we'll chat at the bottom.

* * *

Sins of the Stars

 _Light So Dim_

 _"Am I just a lost soul blowing in the wind? Or a coward scared to look within? Or do I have a brave heart with a light so dim? Is that who I am?" ~Is That Who I Am, Chris Carmack_

* * *

Ch. 6

Burning, the hot fiery ache in her thighs, throat, and arms begged her to stop, to rest just for a minute but she couldn't they wouldn't let them stop! Her breath was in huffs and gasps, the wound on her side had reopened to the point blood was pooling against her shirt, her grip on Andy's hand like a vise. The boy was in no better condition, his breathing just a ragged and he was tripping over his feet and stumbling in exhaustion.

Herding, just like Stacy has said; blocking paths, making loud noises to keep the fear bubbling no time for rational thinking. Each time she turned left or right one of them would jump down and charge, forcing her to back up and yank Andy a different way.

If she had any time to think, Mercy would have noticed they weren't exactly trying to catch them. Just exhaust them to the point of desperation, until the only option was to run where they wanted, which was down a dark path the opposite way from the city's main door and into a large metal room with the door slamming shut just behind them.

"Mercy." Andy whimpers holding onto her tightly.

The room was pitch black, so much so that no matter how much they widen their eyes, there was no way for them to adjust.

"Shhh, I'm here no one's going to take you." She soothes, Mercy wanted to say it will be ok but she didn't want to lie because who knew but one thing was for sure she wasn't going to let anyone take her brother.

"Welcome, Mercedes and Anderson, it's good to see you finally made it." The voice was calm and very gentle, it scared the hell out of Mercy.

"Who's there? How do you know us?" She called out to the darkness only to wince when a small but very bright light snapped over them.

The sounds of clicking heels on metal flooring echoed around the two siblings, as they turned this way and that trying to pinpoint the direction of the sound. A woman dressed similar to a flight attendant stepped into the light with a kind smile, dipping her head in greeting she flickered in and out of appearance

"I know both your names, Mercedes Marie Lewis as well as Anderson Benson Lewis." The hologram smiled. "You can call me Wilma."

Mercy's eyes widen, as she took a sharp intake of breath. "Well Shit!" slowly she reached through the hologram named Wilma, her hand felt cold as if she was waving through mist.

Jerking her hand back, she licked her lips. "Wh-where are we?"

"Well right now you're in Quadrant unit 6642." Wilma smiled placing her hands around her back, just as the floor beneath them jerked with a shudder, like an elevator.

"And…where this unit taking us?"

"There's no need to worry, Mercy you and your brother are very safe."

"That wasn't my question, I asked where are we goin!"

Wilma blinked and smiles. "We're going down."

Mercy eye twitched.

"Where is our destination?" Andy asked instead.

"Somewhere safe."

"I see…" It was clear Wilma wasn't going to answer her. Mercy clicked her tongue her panic was swallowing her, this wasn't happing. No this wasn't happing this so wasn't hap—there, just behind the hologram was a control panel!

"Stop the elevator and let us out right damn now!" Mercy hissed, as she backed away from Wilma, she had to be an AI system controlling this right? "Stop the elevator damnit!"

"Please Mercedes, calm down your heart rate is spiking, and you're scaring Anderson!" Wilma suggested in a tone that sounded a lot like worry.

"Don't tell me what to do!" She stumbled through Wilma with a shiver with Andy still hugging her hips as she looked down at the panel "Just open the damn door!"

"Please, just calm down were almost there." The hologram tried to reason but Mercy had enough she jammed buttons and flipped switched but nothing worked, plus the alien language wasn't helping.

Andy pulled away from her before shoving his hand in her pocket pulling out her sharpen rock, and with such anger filled yell he shoved the rock down deep into the panel. Sparks and static filled the air as the floor jerked to an uneven stop, causing them to tumble and slide to the right.

Wilma looked around flickering in and out. "Well, that happened." She mutters facepalming, the action surprising Mercy with just how human it was. "I can see why your race is so highly valued, each one so different." She walked closer to the two, leaning down looking at them closely like she was examining an interesting bug.

Mercy pushed Andy behind her as she glared at the hologram, she seemed so nice and harmless before but now she was getting Resident Evil, the Red Queen vibes.

She watched them for a minute longer before nodding her head, seeming to deem them acceptable as she reaches up releasing a hatch, a door above them hissed open as a thick white mist came rolling out bring cool air with it. "You're a good pick." She nods before flickering out.

Two breaths past before they each sagged in momentary relief. "She was scary." Andy mutters.

"And you were very brave." She looked behind her to her small brother. "Good job with the panel." Mercy ruffled his hair, Andy leaning into the affectionate touch.

The door was a lot heavier than she expected as she shoved it open with a grunt and peered into a dark hallway, there was nothing but slim lighting and thick white smog on the flooring. Mercy had her legs hang out down into the elevator like a makeshift ladder for her brother, wanting to be the first to look rather than shoving him up onto an unknown floor, who knows what could have been waiting on them.

"Alright, climb up."

* * *

Holding her brother closer to her chest, the long hallway was filled with metal structures and large arches on the walls that were a darkish grey to a black. The only lights were the dark orange glow from hanging lights up between the arches. They made slow progress through the dark halls, straining to listen for any sounds, the sharpen rock at the ready and her brother clasps in her hand.

Left foot

Right foot

Tense

left foot

Tense

right foot

Pause…listen

Looking left, then right, upward (because they love jumping down), back.

Clear…left foot

That dance went on for a few more halls until a roar came from behind her. Mercy's breathing hitched before she took off in a dead sprint with Andy behind her yelling, "Go, Go, He's here!"

Peeking behind her a large human mass ran at her at full speed, cursing she faltered from making a hard left rounding the corner, only to dodge an anger swipe of claws, that ripped at Andy's shirt.

"Andy!" Mercy yelled in shock as she crashed to the floor, shimmying backward as the large alien mass in front of her grabbed at her brother while the other one appeared behind her, forcibly grabbed at her arms yanking them behind her back.

"No! No, let go! Let go, Please Mercedes!" Andy sobbed loudly, his face going red with tears as he pushed at the sliver gunmetal color mask. Fear was written all over his face, from his wide panic eyes to his frantic shoving and hoarse yelling.

Mercy screamed as she kicked out her legs, tossing her head in back in distress hearing a crunching sound followed by a short roar of pain, as she was dropped. She didn't get enough to scrabbled up when she was picked up off the ground by the wall of muscle behind her. The sounds of loud purring reverberated around them and into her back through her chest, the vibrations rattled her bones to her nerves easing out the tension bit by bit.

"Stop…Stop...that damn purring!" Mercedes's body jolted upward against the sluggish calm that was washing over her, reaching up yanking on the dreadlocks that laid over her shoulder. At first glance, she was sure it was hair but as her hands squeezed tighter at the lock the more it felt like flesh, if she wasn't in such a panic and rush she would have marveled at.

This wasn't the time or place for that, not until Andy was safely back in her arms. Opening her mouth wide, baring her teeth in a snarl she bit down hard on the lock while yanking with all her strength. Warmth flooded her mouth, enough that the taste made her want to gag but she didn't dare let go, she felt the body behind her tense in shock before letting out a loud roar of pain but instead of dropping her as she had hoped, the pair of arms tighten around her, not reacting to the fact she bit his…hair?

It took her a moment to realize they have been walking until a bright light surrounded her, then the smell of lavender? Followed by a rough bark that made the male behind tense up even more.

 ** _"Hulij-bpe agaj'ya, Gkei'moun lou-dte kale"_** _(You crazy barbarian easy with the child maker!")_ The male that barked was large in all the sense, from height to width. His pebbled skin was dark green and brown with specks of yellow, while down his chest and the inside of his thighs were light tan. His mandibles were tucked tightly inward, the top left one tapping against the bottom left in agitation, much like a fed-up adult tapping its foot.

Mercedes jerked her head back in disgusted, he was ugly! There was no nice way of putting, the thing was just ugly, hands down! She now understood Callie nickname of Crab Ugly.

 ** _"Dtai`Pauk lou-dte kale nav'g-kon pyode pup"_** _(The fucking Child maker brought a soft pup!")_ The one behind her barked back with a huffed, before jerking his head in the direction of Andy who hadn't stopped struggling.

Tall and ugly looked to Andy then over to her, before sighing and placing his hands onto his hips, shaking his head making those fleshy dreads wiggled with the motion as he walked over to her. The human action threw Mercy off for a second time, what was up with the human mannerism.

His large wide chest was in her face, to the point she had to turn her head sideways, her height stopped under his pectorals. With a quick hand, he had her chin in his grasp between his pointer finger and claw. Left, then right, up then down in all directions he tossed her head to get, what she assumed as a good look at her, before huffing in her face, he reached to smooth down her hair before, moving over to her brother and doing the same.

 ** _"Dtai' Lou-dte Kale ikthya-de pup te'drj? Kwei y`di tarei-hsan?"_** _(And how does she act when the pup is in distress? Does she plea, maybe whine and thrash?)_

Mercy couldn't understand what in the world they were was saying, but it was obvious that they were being looked over…like cattle? Narrowing her eyes, she watched him closely while he hovered over Andy, handling him so roughly it made her tense.

If Mercedes wasn't so focused on the wellbeing of her little brother she would have noticed the way, the Alien wasn't really examining the boy, but more for her reaction to the sounds the boy made and which could make her bristle.

 _ **"H'ko lou-dte kale…. dtai'kai'-dte skia R'ka"** (No childmaker…fight with fire_) The alien grunted his mandible looking broken and his dreads was bleeding all because of one of little ooman.

"Sei-i…R'ka." The male tusk clicked once as he turned to Mercy, tossed his head to the right with a wave of his hand he walked away. Slowly following the signal Mercy noticed the large pool of almond cream color…goop?

She couldn't tell what it was, but it seemed thick and… gelatinous almost? It was making her more on edges than she would have like, that was until the monster holding Andy dropped him into the gelatinous pool of cream.

Her breathing hitched getting stuck in her throat, as her body for a slip felt weightless from shock. She didn't know what the goop was, for all she knew, they could be cooking her brother or it was some type of acid pool!

"Andy!" She thrashed kicking and yelling harder and louder than she did in the hallway. "Let me go! Fuck! Andy!" Mercedes hiccupped in her yell before her feet left the ground then she too was dumping into the gelatinous pool of cream.

Mercy broke the surface with a loud gulp of air, coughing as she clawed surface. Even if it looked gelatinous, it felt thin and weightless like water, yet stuck to her skin as if it was sticky? It was an odd contradiction, but it is what it is.

"Andy?!" She called as she tried to stand but the bottom of this pool thing-y was slippery and she couldn't stay upright. Coughing in her panic, the gelatinous cream kept getting in her eyes as she wipes the stickiness away.

Before she could properly see, something strong grabbed her by her arms dragging her to the edge, and a deep rumble of, _**"Gkei'moun lou-dte kale."**_ _(easy Child-maker)_

There was that odd rumbling purring again, how much she hated that damn sound! She hated being manipulated, and worst of all she disliked how they talked to her in that condensing tone!

She may not know what was being said but she could guess and assume! _**"Gkei'moun."**_ _(easy)_ it purred.

The crab-like face looked down at her with different eyes from the one that had dropped her into the pool, also different from the one that appraised both her and Andy. This one had softer eyes, if that was possible, it was still scary and alien to look at it, especially framed by that crab ugly face, but he didn't look at her in that intense and dominating way. Now that she looked closer she could see that this crab ugly was built in a leaner way, almost thin and skinny compared to the powerhouses she has seen and was snatched by.

Blinking, she narrowed her eyes as her body did as the purr intended, even if it did look weaker and kinder she didn't trust them. "Pup?" It asked, then pointed over to the right. Mercy felt her eye twitch to the left, yet she kept her eyes locked on it, scared to look away and too scared to what she might find.

"Pup? Sei?" It nods and points again, this time though Andy's voice spoke up.

"Um…Mercy?" Looking to the right with a jerk. Mercedes wasn't sure what she was expecting but seeing her brother being scrubbed and having his hair washed was the very last thing. "Um…I think this is bath…like a bathhouse or something?" he said just as the crab that was washing him, dumped a bucket of gelatinous crème over his head, washing away the suds.

That's when the scent of lavender filter up into her nose again, the same scent she smelled when she was first brought in. Now giving the place a good look, she could see how it resembled a bathhouse.

Mercy didn't get much time to think more of the situation when her shirt was suddenly yanked up and over her head along with her bra. It was a rough and uncomfortable action that left her yelping and scrambling to cover her now exposed chest, wincing at the wound in her side.

 ** _"ki'cte-Setg!"_** _(Enough Quickly!)_ The roar was more of a growl but it was loud enough to rumble deep in her bones much like the purr did, but instead of calming her, it made her heart rate spike as she jerked back from the kind-eyed ugly, to look at the one that had so gracefully dropped her into the bath.

This ugly was more of a honey brown with black markings like a python, its eyes were like a snake as well, black with specks of gold here or there in its iris. Glaring at her, it looked up eyeing all the other thinner crab faces, each one bowed their heads and all movement stopped under the steely gaze. Seeming satisfied by the submission it snorts in dismissal and turned away, leaving the bath area with a hiss of the automatic doors.

It was quiet for a while once the door hissed closed as if everyone waiting to make sure the mean one was really gone. The kind ugly behind her huffed clinking it's mandible _**"S'yuit-de."**_ _(Bastard.)_

The others around them seemed to chitter, like they were snickering, before ducking their heads as they went back to work, leaving Mercy with two assumptions. The first and for most was that 'S'yuit-de' was some type of insult, it had to be, the word seems to have fit into any situation if that was to happen in the workplace back on earth, which lead to the second, Mean and ugly was some type of authority figure, maybe but he was under the Appraiser.

Mercedes didn't get much time to think on it when her pants were suddenly yanked off her hips from under the water. Another crab face, this one with a missing eye, joined the mixed and was helping Kind Ugly behind her.

"No, no stop!' She hissed, when one of them grabbed her left ankle from under the water, bring it up next to what looked like a scrub brush and began scrubbing her leg and foot. "Stop...haha, No please… haha… t-that tickles!"

Giggling and yanking at her foot to be free, Kind Ugly washed her hair and arms. "Stop..haha no please ahah…I. hehe..stop!...I said stop!" Kicking up her leg into the face of, One Eye, and yanking her arms away from Kind Ugly.

Glaring Kind Ugly Barked roughly "H'ko!" pointing to her foot then to One Eye, shaking its head making the dreads wiggle. "H'ko!"

"No?" Mercy asked, with an upturned nose. How was she supposed to know what H'ko meant?

"Sei." It nods the top mandibles, spreading wide like a smile.

"Eh, and I'm going to assume, that means yes?"

"Sei." He nods again.

Chewing on the left side of her cheek, Mercy looked this creature up and down for a moment before scooping up a handful of the gelatinous crème.

"What about this?" She asked wiggling the scoop of crème in his crab-like face. "What?"

Knocking her hands away from his face he huffed. "Ju'dha." His mandibles clicked at the middle of the word with the sound of a hard 'c' sound. "Baf Wo-der."

Mercedes was taken back by the very English sound that came from his ugly mouth, it sounded like a child way of saying "Bath Water?"

"Sei, Ju'dha." He nods sticking his hand in the crème and scooping it up. "Woo-der."

"Jude ah?" She tried in which made One Eye snort in her attempt.

"H'ko…" One Eye repeated the word for water, making a loud click with his tuck and that hard 'c' sound.

"Juuu" She clacked her teeth together like a snarl while making a hard 'c' sound, like in the word cat. "Dha?"

One Eye reached over squishing her cheeks together pursing her lips, as he repeated the click sound. This time she repeated the word, without so much teeth baring.

Dipping his head in a nob, seeming satisfied with how she said the word for water or bath water, the word seems flexible. He grabbed her arm by her elbow, lifting it above her head to scrub at her back while Kind Ugly took a comb to her hair. To be taken care of and washed was an odd concept to Mercy but she couldn't help the smile watching Andy shove and push at the hands that pulled and tugged, trying to dry his hair.

That was when she noticed, his mane that was once short with a mass of curls but now it was long at least to his shoulders and full of waves and soft loose rings. Shifting in her spot to lean forward for a better look at Andy when she felt a tickle against her collar bone, slapping her hand to her chest she jerked her head away scratching at her neck. It took her a moment to realize the tickle came from the ends of her hair.

"The hell…" She murmurs grabbing at her locks, tugging and feeling all over her head. Why was her hair so long, when she left earth it was above her ears, so why…no…how in the world was it pass her chin!

She never got to voice her question, when she felt a cloth between her thighs. "Whoa hey!" she snapped snatching the towel away as she scrabbled back. "I can wash there myself thank you!"

They, thankfully, didn't fight her on this one as they both left her to clean herself but came back shortly after and all but dragged her out of the crème water to dry her off. She again tried to insist that she could dry her own body but they wouldn't have it.

Roughly drying her, Mercy suddenly felt pity for the clothes she used to toss into the drier. Once dried she was shoved down onto a stool…and that when the real horror began.

* * *

They plucked, waxed, clipped and dusted!

Having them wax her most inmate part was embarrassing in itself, though she had to admit, the wax they used was pretty amazing! Once it dried it harden before turning into dust and simply wiped off; leaving her legs and pits smooth, even the patch between her legs was small and neatly trimmed.

They plucked her eyebrows, though she wished they would have just waxed them, clipped her hair, nails, and toenails.

The dusting was the worst, gold dust on her eyes, dust on her cheeks, arms, legs and even dust on her belly!

All of this while naked, when they finally brought out clothes, or what she assumed was clothes. Mercy could have wept, it was one thing to bathed and made over by aliens but another thing to have her young her brother in the room, thankfully he was busy fighting off his own clipping and dusting.

The clothes they dressed her in, surprising wasn't anything like the 'slave Princess Leia' getup from Star Wars. While it still showed a good amount of skin, it was still something that she wouldn't feel ashamed of walking into public.

The bottoms were a tan high slit harm pants that stopped below her hip line, that reminded Mercy of the pants Aladdin wore; the top was more of a maroon tube crop top. The pants slits showed off the gold dust they splatted over the sides of her legs, while the top kept her belly exposed to let the gold shimmer and shine, bring attention to her wound that they stitched up, she was sure it would scar, and yet they put time and effort into showing it off.

Weird…

It was when they were doing the last touches of her eye makeup, that the Appraiser came back in. Walking in quick swift steps stopping in front of her and while appraised her, his beady little eyes looking her up and down, hands clasped behind his back.

The longer he stood still just staring, the more Mercedes tense, narrowing her eyes she shifted her gaze to Andy, he was safe at the moment looking to be more interested in some type of puzzle they must have given him.

Her brown eyes slide back to Appraiser as he stared down at her before he shifted his body just enough to allow his eyes to follow where she was looking without completely turning his head. He blinked his dark yellow gaze back to her just from the corner of his eye before snapping his fingers and four workers came forward, surrounding them both, each holding a box.

Bowing to Appraiser, the four opened their boxes and inside were golden ornaments, in one box were anklets and wrist cuffs, the other box was some odd midriff jewelry and last two was a collar looking thing and some kind of headpiece with a hang maroon jewel.

Appraiser circles her once more, getting closer to her at each turn, to the point Mercy was wound up so tight she was practically shaking with tension. A loud snap startled her to the point she jerks her eyes to Andy, he was safe, then back to those dark yellow eyes.

He had flicked his hand over the top of the box snapping the lip close to the ankle and wrist cuffs, his long nails slid off noisily. Whatever game he was playing at Mercy didn't like it as he yet again snapped two lids shut on the boxes, leaving one left.

With her eyes locked on him, she missed which box was remaining and where it was until the edges of the box poked her in the back and Appraiser was standing so close in front of her, that if he took a large enough breath his whole chest would rub up against her. When his arms had moved Mercedes immediately shoved against his chest, which did a whole lot of nothing, as he then placed something cool upon on her head.

The maroon jewel sat just between her eyebrows, blinking up at him as he now held a bowl of wine color paint, dipping in a single nail, he then wrote something on her left cheek, then something longer on both arms then lastly her belly. Seeming satisfied with his work, he gave a huff and rolled his right shoulder, drawing her attention to the muscles, as he looked to Andy.

Appraiser pushing the boy slightly forward and into Mercy's arms, he watched as she gripped the pup to her, happy to finally have him with her grasp since arriving at the bath.

Andy only wore baggy tan harem pants and two maroon cuffs on his biceps with gold trimming, his long hair pulled back into a low sitting ponytail.

"I know what a Thanksgiving turkey feels like." He murmurs to her as he hugged her tight.

Smiling Mercy made him look up at her. "I don't think they're going to eat us."

"Then what do they want?"

"We'll just have to find out." She replied as Appraiser held out his hand in the direction of the dark open door.

* * *

Ok, Well, that's ch6! My internet is now working soo hurray I can get back to trying to make regualr-ish updates lol! Yay! I hoped you all loved it! So Next chapter our Mr. Sexy Yautja will appear! So excited for that one yay!

Like I said at the top tell me if you like the translation up with the story of down here? Also from the looks of it Ch.7 will be long! I promised you all that they would meet in 7 so I'm putting it in, thus a long chapter looking to be at 13 pages already. it may see to be a lot at first but it is very necessary to the story.

Our has taken on a life of his own and so far I have yet(again) see a Yautja like him personality wise anyways, I never expected him to be so damn stubborn!

All right, so Thanks to everyone who reviewed you all made me excited, and to all of the follows and favorites. I love each one of you! Please remember to Review! They do make me write faster haha!

Until Next Chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Predator or Aliens or AVP of any type, but the plot of this story and any OC characters that show up I do own!

Ok, so no flames please but constructive criticism is welcome! If you want to help by giving a bit of advice on how something can work or flow better then by all means but if you're just going to be mean yeah please don't. If you don't like then just leave and write your own story m'kay?

Alrighty, This is a mighty long one, so without further ado! Let meet Mr. Sexy!

Oh gosh I'm so nervous! **_fans under her pits_** Ok here it goes be nice to my baby...he's an asshole!

Also, this chapter is also important a LOT of hints.. anyways read on we'll chat at the bottom.

* * *

Sins of the Stars

 _Light So Dim_

 _"Am I just a lost soul blowing in the wind? Or a coward scared to look within? Or do I have a brave heart with a light so dim? Is that who I am?" ~Is That Who I Am, Chris Carmack_

* * *

Ch. 7

So this was their future now? Reduced to using the help of these weak creatures? They were once prey, and now they were the saving grace! How truly pathetic and yet without them they were sure as dead!

The observatory room was filled with many other Yautja, all standing in front of the large window looking out into the display floor, filled with many female oomans. Crying, shouting, attempted suicides, more crying, blank faces, fearful faces, hate-filled faces, so many damn faces!

Ke'Nai dropped his head into his right hand, running it up the length of his forehead and down to his dreads, his left hand crumpling the "how to care for your Ooman" packet. **_Pauk_** , was this his life now, having to breed with an ooman? How can something like them birth a true warrior as the Yautja, even if their honor prey, they're just prey!

 ** _"C'jit."_** He groans rubbing the back of his neck, he been so tense lately, it's like his aches had aches and their aches were having grandchildren! He needed a hunt, a real hunt and not this damn gathering **_c'jit._**

A pair of clawed feet appear in his line of vision followed by a small throat clearing. The yellowish green eye slowly traveled up in a dark look, making the Eta twitch just slightly. Etas' were Yautja born too weak, with/or attained a handicap making it impossible to hunt, so they are made to sever the strong. Ke'Nai noticed this one was very thin but the alarming part was that the whole right side was thinner and shriveled looking. This Eta was born a slave never knowing anything else and would never know.

"The Queen wishes to see you." The eta managed not to squeak, keeping their head dipped low and eyes cast to the floor, not in meekness but out of respect; that didn't mean the Eta did reek of fear.

There wasn't such a thing in the Yautja society as Kings and Queens, there were the Ancients, Elders, and Clan Leader in that rank order, but the case with the Queen was special. She was close to being an Ancient while being a Clan Leader, normally when a Yautja becomes an Ancient they usually step down being too old for battles, thus they are referred to for counsel and wisdom. Yet their Queen being as old as she was still holding her strength and a sharp mind to hold her position, she was feared and respected rumored to be the daughter of Paya herself!

Huffing Ke'Nai gave a childish tug at one of his dreads before rising to his full height of 8'3 and turned his back to the Eta and walked off in a slow prowl, the other males in the room all parting for him. The Eta scuttled past them all in a rush to open the door with a bow, chuffing a dismissal Ke'Nai made his strides longer and brisker, his steel toe shit kickers making loud booming thuds as he walked. His dreads swishing and swaying over the mid of his ass, the metal rings clicking and clanging along, some Yautja would either stop and stare, some would bow, others chuffing in respect.

Tsh respect, **_pauk_ **that, they didn't respect him.

Thundering into the throne room, he spotted three other Yautja waiting but an empty throne, no one else not even Etas' were here. Slowing down he chuffed a greeting, as the other walked over the shortest of the three bore a wide grin, his top mandibles pulled inward while the bottom two spreading out. His dreads only came to his mid-back, he bore no metal rings as he rushed over; the male's coloring was a deep vibrant green, his moss green eyes shining, his eye color was rare among their kind and J'tor eats up all the attention, he was the type that could steal a spotlight by just walking into a room.

"Looks who finally decided to join us!" J'tor clapped him on his shoulder, he wore cuffs made of long claws with an oddly matching clawed necklace, that was digging into flesh as the male leaned in, his head barely coming up to Ke'Nai's height. The bright male was a foot shorter than the rest standing at only 7 foot.

"Shove off." He gruffed shoving J'tor and his painful cuffs away, looking over at the other two as they strolled up. Ku'ya was the second shortest but taller than J'tor by 6 inches making him 7'6 in height. He's lean with rust orange color eyes, that seem to set you on fire just with a look, his hide was that of a dusty yellow color, bearing a station necklace with crystal varying in sizes, even his dread that dropped down to mid butt was laced with small jewels.

"Evening." Ku'ya voice was like a soft deep rumble as he dipped his head, despite his fiery and silent appearance, he was very laid back and calm, it took a lot make him react to pretty much anything.

Lastly was the tallest of them, even taller than himself, was Zi'don. Standing at 8'8 he towered over all of them, baring the marking of a rusty orange with autumn red eyes, the coloring made him look poisonous as he bore a silver bib spiked necklace, his wrist cuffed in silver, his dreads reaching down past his ass laced with many jewels and metal rings.

"Mei'hswei." Zi'don dips his head eyeing Ke'Nai his top left mandible twitch in a smirk. The tension in the room was thick as the two males dare the other to make to the first move.

"Would you two just hug already!" J'tor shouted shoving them both together, with the tension shatter Zi'don grabbed Ke'Nai by the back of the neck and bumped foreheads clapping each other on the back.

"Never can come home after a hunt can you?" Zi'don chuckles patting his brother back, before shoving him to Ku'ya who knocked foreheads in greeting and a strong clap to the back, while J'tor all but rammed his head against Ke'Nai's.

"Ow **_c'jit_** J'tor, still childish I see." He snapped rubbing his head.

"Hey I'm the baby I can act as such!" He snorts.

"And that's why you're still an Un-Blooded." Zi'don chuffed his mandibles wiggling in a teasing manner.

"You're still not Blooded!" Ke'Nai snorts.

"Who's gunna teach me? You're never home anymore and I'm stuck with these jewel encrusted asses!" He jammed his thumb over to his two older brothers.

"Well, at least my ass sparkles," Ku'ya mutters making the brothers snort into laughter, it was like they were all pups again, and everything was way funnier than it seemed.

J'tor bounced on his feet in excitement. "Oh, oh since we're all here we should spar!"

Laughing at their baby brother, a new voice hummed through the air, it was deep and smooth filled with warmth. "May, how long as it been since all my pups were in one room?"

The four turned and spotted kind golden yellow eyes that could cut you down with just a look if needed. Their hearts warmed at the sight of her standing there with mirth in her eyes, it was clear she had been standing there for a while, just watching them and they had been none the wiser.

"Mamoon." The chorused making the mirth in her eyes warmer, as they greeted their Queen and mother.

Le' Nona, like most females, were, was tall standing at 8'2 her dreads were long with many jewels and silver rings, her cerulean blue markings were vibrant with her honey-toned belly, a trait she gave to four pups as well as their bright coloring.

They noticed that she was a bit more hunched today, she was slightly leaning to the side needing the help of the great Spine staff she used to intimidate other clans as well as a weapon, nowadays it was more like walking stick. The four brother's looked down as the Queen lowered herself into her throne slowly and stiffly no longer with ease she once had.

Once seated, the two eldest walked briskly to either side of her, Zi'don to her right, the Crown Prince so to speak, Ku'ya to her left, the second Prince or moreover the second head to Zi'don once it was time.

The last two younger one, kneeled at her feet as she brought her staff between her legs, she evaluated them all before sighing. "You four know why I called you, time is running its course." She closed her eyes taking a deep breath, such simple things thing made her so tired.

"You all will be the examples, not only for our Clan but for the rest of the Yautja. Once my time comes to walk with Cetanu, they'll look to each of you in different ways and don't fool yourself into thinking they won't be watching. Everything to how you lead, how you listen and handle a crisis to even how you'll treat and _pick_ your Ooman."

Her eyes snapped to Ke'Nai when he tensed at those words, her eyes narrowed at her troublesome son. "You will pick one, no matter how we once viewed them they are _critical_." She snips.

"They are weak." He grumbled back dipping his head lower.

"For now they are, yes but in time they will not be." She pauses taking a labored breath. "Do you think so little of me that you think I'll let them stay as they are? That all of this is just for fun? With the time I have left, that the rest of the females have left we are not going to let our future diminish. It's going to take a lot of changes and getting used to, the ooman females are not Yautja. Majority pair off and raise many young, unlike us who sire from many, it's the many breeding cycles they possess in which we need."

She leans back into her throne and sighs, when did speaking become such a chore? "While time may be running short, the time I do have I will ensure a solid foundation. If I'm to do my part then you must do yours, have you ever gone to the display floor? Do you know what type of ooman, or maybe even who you might want?"

Ke'Nai looked away, he couldn't bring himself to go to the floor and look, this isn't how they did things and no matter how much sense his mother was making, he couldn't just let go. "What of our traditions, do we just throw them out? Change everything, from how we mate to how we live in general?"

Such a stubborn pup…

"They will learn of our traditions, don't get me wrong pup of mine, just because we take on Ooman mates doesn't mean we stop being Yautja, you'll get your traditions." She looked over to her last and smallest.

When she had birthed him she was so sure of herself, having birth and reared three others, picking their Hunting Captains, seeing them through their Chiva and all the way either to Blooded or Elite.

She was sure this pup would be like a first level hunt, easy.

J'tor took everything she knew, learned, thought and discovered and took a shit all over it. Her pup was a tormenting beast, terrorizing all her ideology, nothing worked on him! He made her question the very bases of life, potty training, eating, fighting, hunting all the basics one needed to learn before being handed off to a Hunting Captain. She had to relearn it all, coming up with different strategies each night to put the monster to bed, it was war negations at meal times, and bath time and personal hygiene? She had to call in his Sire for that battle.

Yet it was her youngest who was behind, at his age he should have been Blooded but because this sickness that was spreading, her pup was procrastinating; thankfully not for long the Chiva were beginning, that should get him into gear.

"Speaking of traditions, J'tor you can't participate in the Chiva." She began only to have him cut her off.

"Wait, what why? I even have my ooman picked out!" He whined looking between his brothers. "That's more than Ke'Nai!"

"Tradition still stands not Blooded, no mating rights." She shrugged at her pup, while he was a terror growing up he was now very laid back not as much as her Ku'ya but enough that not many saw the monster beneath. "Well, then I suggest you get Blooded."

With a grunt she stood tall squaring her shoulders looking into the faces of each one of her darlings, there was never enough time her strength was being robbed. It was only a few short Sun years ago that she was so full of life, even at her age that she was she knew she still had the strength to carry on to lead the Clan further into their future.

Now just the smallest of things made her so tired, but that wouldn't stop her no she still had time and if not, well she'll make the time she best she damn well could.

"Come now let us address the Clans." She spoke firmly just a small group of Eta walked in from the side hall, they bowed before them then turned to the large throne doors and pulled them open, letting the room be filled with the many Yautja Clans.

Ke'Nai and J'tor moved to the left and right of the throne behind their older brothers, watching was the clan flags were presented as each member stood silent and waiting. Not all of them allies but all had honor and respect for the Queen.

Le' Nona did not rule them but if they sought her leadership for the race who was she to turn her back on her race?

 ** _"Gkaun-yte, s' N'jauka"_** She greeted spreading hand left hand over the crowd. "Hello and Welcome, I will not start with words of encouragement or sweet nothings, I suck at all that as most of you know. This sickness is now well known, it plagues your sisters, bearers, and Mamoons, this isn't just a female thing, but a Yautja thing. It has spread across the galaxies affecting each clan even the females out on hunts, who never had contact with their clans in many moons have come down with the same. A female pup that is born do not last, this my Yautja is death. We are dying."

She walked down from the stage of her throne, walking along the clans looking at each of them, she was no longer hunched over but exuding power. Her cerulean coloring grew vibrant pulsing with her words and energy.

"I know what you're all thinking. Oomans, how can they really help? But do we not call them Honorable prey? Are they not cunning and ruthless as any of us, have they not taken some of our bravest, and with such trivial weapons, some with no weapons at all. Yes, I know they are not Yautja but what if they can be? They can be taught our ways; we can _make_ them Yautja."

Le'Nona looked at the Clan Heads, staring each of them in their eyes as a group of Female Yautja walks out from the side halls. Lining up shoulder to shoulder they stood tall and strong, but everyone knew the strain it was taking on them. Their dreads and coloring dull, mandibles pressed in tight, eyes squinting and rapid blinking.

Looking to her sisters in hunt she splayed her right hand out, "Let Yautja Females teach the Ooman females how to be, they will never be full Yautja but they can give our race a change that it is losing. New genes, better hunters, better thought process, this is nothing but a step in our evolution. Life on their planet will soon go back to normal and when it does, all that has happened to them will be nothing but a bad dream, a time in history then rumors soon to be myths and when that happens they will once again be hunted. You all gather here in hopes for a better future, don't let pride be your Clan's downfall."

She had no more to say, it was up to them now to make their decision, some had already been down to the display floor, but the mass majority stayed put. She couldn't force them, with that she turned and walked back to her throne were her sons stood tall and strong. Le'Nona stopped next to her stubborn pup, placing her hand on his shoulder she looked down at him pressing her crest to his before walking away.

* * *

Ke'Nai stared down at the floor his body tense as his Mamoon left, he could hear the Clans leaving until it was nothing but the brothers once more. His mother last words ringing in his ears as he rolled a silver ring across his knuckles in thought; could he really do this?

A heavy hand was placed upon his crest, another on this left shoulder and one more on his right. The weight on his brother support held him together, he didn't like making rash decisions much like his hunt he likes to lurk upon a choice.

"How do I even know if I'm picking the right Ooman! Plus, they're freaky looking how am I supposed to mate with that ugly!" He ranted but his brothers just add pressure to their holds grounding him.

"You'll just know." Zi'don soothes.

"Bullshit."

"She'll call you." Three brothers looked to J'tor as he stood left of Ke'Nai, this was one of the few moments where they all saw the hunter J'tor didn't often show. His green coloring shimmer in excitement. "It's like a song only you can hear, and you want nothing more than to silence it, like a hunt."

"I think what J'tor means," Ku'ya chuckles. "Is that this 'song' is like a challenge call, you'll want nothing more than to prove just who is the better hunter." His dusty yellow marking flashed in pulse.

"I repeat Bullshit." Ke'Nai rolled his eyes at his brothers shaking them off.

"We can only tell you how it was for us, Ke'Nai." Zi'don sighed rubbing his crest. "It's almost like a female Yautja mating call, you want to woohoo her, show her your kills and trophies, and if she lets you, you'll want to show her you can mate her through all her attempts of throwing you off."

"None of you are making any sense." He sighed rubbing his neck, his aches were back.

"Just go down to the damn display floor and have a look around geez." J'tor slapped his brother on his back. "Well I'm out, Captain wants us to run drills." He gave a two finger salute before heading off.

Ku'ya nodded to his brothers muttering about a new book on ooman he wanted to continue before leaving as well.

"J'tor right, go to the floor look them over, you don't have to pick one right now, but it'll give you an idea of what you might like." Zi'don shrugged. "You'll be surprised, anyways I have to head out, there's a Clan Head meeting I like to attend, mei'hswei." He clapped Ke'Nai's shoulder before leaving the throne room.

Sighing the purple marked Yautja rolled his neck before giving a shot roar of frustrations, scarring a few etas that were passing by.

* * *

The walk out of the baths was a slow one, the Appraiser taking his time. The hallways were nothing of awe just simple metal walls, steel walkways with slight fog at their feet. Mercy looked behind her slightly to see the two males' aliens that chased them earlier, looking back to the back of the Appraiser she tilts her head a bit his pebbled skin was dark green and brown with specks of yellow, while down his chest and the inside of his thighs were light tan. He sorta reminded her of a crocodile, he certainly had the attitude for it.

She was brought out of her musing when the sounds of interlocking gears being turned and pulled, just as a sliver of light beams through a long straight crack down the middle of the wall before them. It took a second for Mercy to realized that it wasn't a wall but a very large door. As the door pulled open and her eyes adjusted to the sudden change in brightness she reeled back in shock at what was before her.

Groups, upon groups of human girls, different nationalities all mixed into different clusters. The Appraiser with his arms behind his back waited for the door to click close then made his way into the room.

The sky could be seen far above them bright and sunny with the awes striking colors in the air mixed with the sounds of the many woman and girls. Crying and shouting, fear and rage mixed all into one as they passed each group and cluster, at first the groups all just seemed random and mixed but as they kept walking Mercy noticed that they were grouped based on types!

They were grouped based on personality and golden ornaments. Mercy touched the jewel on her forehead as they passed a group of quiet girls, they were just staring into space but they had the golden ornament of anklet and wrists.

They passed another group with the same golden ornaments but they were a bit more vocal but when the Appraiser walked by they immediately became quiet and huddled together, much like a herd of sheep.

The groups with the midriff jewelry were a bit more interesting, while they pipped down when Mercy and her group passed, the ladies didn't back down or look away they just simply stared at them eyes following.

Another midriff group they passed didn't even react, they all looked bored like they have accepted what has happened and needed to move on what was the point in crying like some of the anklet and wrists groups were.

Now by far, the most interesting group were collared, they were all either yelling and screaming rage or quietly plotting escape or someone's deaths, Mercy was quite sure it was a little bit of both. While others didn't show much aggression it was clear the collared were the bold action type.

As they kept walking Mercy picked up two things, one was there were no cages locking them in but no one stepped pass the red thick line painted on the ground that held them grouped together. The second was there weren't very many head jewel types, they're little groups were smaller still sorted by personality though.

It was clear why this group was smaller, they didn't react but unlike the other there wasn't any malic or hopelessness just pure calculation, their eyes evaluating. One group stood together watching as they pass, it was clear there was a leader in that one for she stood more in front. One group was the kindest of any Mercy had seen, they dipped their heads in greeting and understanding.

It was clear to pick up on with this group that they recognized these aliens, Mercy saw it I their eyes. Unlike the other groups, these girls and women seemed to tell the difference in each of the aliens as she had done.

Finally, they must have reached a group Mercy was supposed to be in when Appraiser stopped and chuffed a greeting? Frowning she leaned to the right looking around him to see an even smaller group. This group had no young girls but older women, either in their early twenties to late thirties and it was clear why this group was so tiny compared to the other, each woman had a small child clinging to her.

So she wasn't the only one after all, Mercy looked down to Andy and smoothed a hand down his back. Appraised chuffed again as a woman stepped forward, she had the oldest looking child, a girl about 11 to 12 who should have been taken to one of the camps. The woman looked to be of Hispanic descent looking to be in her early thirties, the girl looked to be her spitting image, her daughter Mercy assumed. Looking to her the lady held out her hand to Mercy and waved her over. "Come, come Niña. It's fine come here." She beckons.

Appraiser turned only his torso to looking at her, when she didn't move he slowly he moved his hand gently to her back and gave a light yet firm push of his claws into her the skin and chuffed once more. As she and Andy stepped over the red line the jewel on her forehead gave a heated buzz, the same must have happened to Andy because he touched the bands at his arms curiously.

The woman smiled kindly to Mercy and Andy as she held her hand out patting her cheek, "Look, look." She pointed back to the aliens as Appraiser tapped something on his wrist guard, then a holographic squared pulled up and Mercy, as well as Andy, faces popped up on the screen. He scrolled down the little box as if reading something and Mercy perked up, it was a profile!

Seeming satisfied, Appraiser looked over her and Andy and well _appraised_ them, another chuff he turned stiffly on his heels, paused then walked off the way he came. The two guards that followed behind stayed for a second just staring at them, then they two did an about-face turn and walked off.

Mercy looked to the group behind her but they didn't say anything only watched her. Holding Andy close she went to the red line and held up a hand slowly she reached forward pausing to looking at the group but they said nothing.

She reached to pass the line and was met with what felt like a flexible mesh netting, the more she pushed the more it bent but it didn't give way but it did slowly grow hotter at her touch. She pulled her hand away before the heat burned her.

"Don't pass the line Andy." The boy shook his head like he didn't have to tell him twice because there was no way he was getting close to that.

"You were just going to let me touch it, without warning?" She asked turned back to the lady and her daughter.

"Some people learn better from experience than being told." The lady had a very thick accent but she spoke English well. "My name is Yesica and this here in my Jada." At her greeting and introduction, the other ladies moved forward to greet her as well.

Most of the ladies were the mothers to the child that clung to them, they were a few aunts there was even a lady who wasn't related to the small girl that she held but took in on her run when the child mother was taken, there were also two other ladies who were here with their sibling.

In total there was about 15 of them not counting the children, all from different countries a few from the US none from her state, though unlike the other groups this group had all different ornaments, it seemed Mercy made the head ornament the majority.

After the introductions, the ladies all sat to just watching the children talk and play, in simple awe of how they could find joy even in the darkness, like the youngest a little 4-month old boy who was have a ball to just bounce on his mother.

"So how long have you all been here?" Mercy finally asked.

"We all came in different times," Yesica replied playing in her daughter's hair. "You were the first in about a few weeks for this group but the other groups are getting someone hourly or daily."

"How are you able to tell the exact time here?"

A lady with a with Jamaican accent answered this time. "Dem cut off da lights, and closed da skyline, dem bring food as well three times a day."

"There will also be a guard that will roam before going off, with how smart they are I doubt they do things at random." Another lady spoke up.

"But the biggest thing is the wave," Jada spoke this time.

"The Wave?"

"Mhm, the wave is what I call it." She smiled before pointing up. "When the skyline walls get to about half way to closing a large crowd of the aliens come in."

Mercy looked to the others as they all nodding in agreement. "They just walk around looking at us, some will stop and pull our profile then these things." She pointed to her arm cuff and her Mama's jewel. "Will start buzzing, meaning they want you to stand closer to that stage there."

Again the girl pointed, this time to a small circular platform in the dirt, "When they pull your profile, you stand on it and it slowly turns you around like a display!"

It was clear she was proud of herself and Mercy smiled thanking her for the information but then looked to her mother and the older ladies when Jada ran off to play at the other end of their little box pin.

"What if you don't stand on the platform?"

"Well those little ornaments thangs will continue to buzz and hum, an darlin you gonna get one hell of ah headache, like someone is just a pushin a dull knife into ya skull, just easier ta go." Lina the mother of the 4-month old, supplied with her thick southern accent.

"Now we got a question for you." A blonde lady leaned forward. "How did you come here so clean?"

This threw Mercy off as she looked at all of them they were just as clean as her. "I don't understand."

"You arrived here clean and with three escorts, that not so common. Normally girls are dragged in here all dirty, they are selected for a group then taken off to be washed before being dragged right back in and into their group." A redhead girl jumped in.

"But you were being dragged or held and you are dusted and painted."

Mercy then took the time to notice she was a bit more...put together…then the others. "I eh I don't I was chased in here," Some nodded the other shrug, ok she guessed that part was normal. "I was on the lift elevator thing with Wilma." More nods. "Eh we asked her questions but she wouldn't answer so I and Andy broke her enough so the elevator sto-

"Whoa, whoa you broke Wilma?" a woman named Kelly speaks up. "How she was a hologram."

"Andy and I had a rock that was sharpened enough to use as a weapon, he bashed it against her console making her short circuit. Then she opens up a path for us to go down and when that happen those crab uglies" the girls laughed at the name. "Snatched up Andy and I, and being the sensible person I am, threw a fit biting one of them and breaking his mandible that's when we got taken to the baths, was appraised then we were taken here."

The woman blinked at her in shock before they started laughing and clapping her on the back, apparently, they did something or another like that back on earth as well, for a similar reason. The child was in trouble, Edith the Jamaican lady defended herself with nothing but a can of hairspray and her smoking lighter. She was able to give massive burns to two of the Aliens before she was "taken down".

The comradery of their small group was strong, they were a special group that had one goal despite never meeting and being from all over the world. Protect the child, do whatever it took. Their little bubble of joy was suddenly busted when the skyline walls started to move to their halfway point.

The children all paused in their playing looking up at the skyline before rushing to the respected arms of safety. The women stood close together, the children all held on the hip that was more inside the little circle they created. The very structure around them shifted, what Mercy thought were walls were actually doors as they lifted, letting in a 'wave of aliens'.

* * *

At least it didn't smell down here, Ke'Nai thought as he drifted around the many ooman groups. He was bored, none of these small creatures were "appealing" and they were so tiny especially when they were huddled how was he supposed to mate something that didn't even reach his chest?

He stopped in front of one group, they had wrist cuff and anklets, looking at each one but they all either shrank away or tried hard and failing not to look at him. So weak!

Turning abruptly, he marched off to another group only to immediately turn right back around and head into a different direction, he couldn't deal with the beggers and criers. They sounded like wounded animals, he wanted nothing more than to put them out of the misery but that was "wrong" now.

The collar ones held his interest he will admit, the quiet ones were a bit more his speed but after a while, he moved on with a shake of his head. They reminded him too much of Badbloods, the look in their eyes held to much malic, something he didn't want to be breed into any of his young.

Oh, sweet Paya, young! He was going to have to sire with one of these oomans! Holding in a growl he stalked his way to the back, it was quieter back here and less crowded. The number of ooman females was thinning out into smaller groups, watchful and observant.

Looking around at the vastly smaller groups, he finally stepped up to one, these groups had head jewelry. They didn't cry or huddle in fear or shout in rage and hatred, they just looked on with as much curiosity as he had. One ooman particular just eyed him up and down slowly before looking him square in the eyes, unlike the collars her look was calm and inquisitive.

Ke'Nai tiled his head slightly and she did the same, chuffing he spreads his mandibles wide and threatening, she bared her blunt teeth. He snorted making the corner of her mouth quirked up he took two steps back turning away but not before looking over his shoulder, she was still watching him.

Huh, she was an odd one. He thought as he moved along until something even odder caught his eye.

A group of Elites was circling a small group, chuffing and purring even going as far as clicking. Clicking could be used for many things but the tone of the clicks the Elites were using, was the kind you would use to cooed to a small creature out of hiding, mostly used on pups.

Looking around him, he noticed there weren't many Yautjas this far back, the interest held more in the front with the bigger group and yet the Elites were back here cooing?

Creeping closer to the prowling higher-ups, Ke'Nai was more than intrigued to see what had these well respected Yautjas to make such a sound. To say he was surprised was a massive understatement out of all the things he would not have guessed this wouldn't have been on the list.

Ooman pups!

He understood the clicking now, they were drawing the attention of the pups which in turn hopes to draw the females and it was working on all over them except two.

These two weren't even looking at the prowling males, she was up in the platform being observed as it gave slow rotations, her head was down looking at the pup with a quirk to her mouth, the pup looking up at her his chin on her belly. They were in their own world no matter how much the Elites clicked to gain her or the pups attention.

Her ignoring them was only heightening the thrill, she was proving to be hard to obtain, much like the females of their kind, and the pup was showing good disciple in not being distracted. That brought points to her as a good candidate for being a bearer if she could teach her ooman pup such discipline.

She also had stitches of what looked like claw marks that went from the bottom of her left breast down and around her rib cage, but what was really drawing was the marking on her arms, **_thar'n-dha_** , Strength. There were also two more words but they were being blocked, one on her belly blocked by the pup and the other on her face being hidden by her hair but the fact remind that a Yautja felt the need to write these words on her.

Ke'Nai stepped up the front, the Elites easily stepping aside for the Queen son. She was of mocha tone, a complexion darker then pup that clung to her, his skin was pale but the wild mane of curly hair was what tied them together, at least from what they could see.

They weren't speaking, just simply standing there as she ran her fingers through the pup's hair his eyes closed, her eyes shielded by her hair but he was sure they were open from the way she tensed as he came closer as he flicked off the rotating platform, only stopping at the very edge of the red line.

She didn't move, he didn't either, the pup was completely relaxed as his eyes flickered open staring up at the female with vibrant green eyes. The pup smiled wide and shook his head and she grinned, Ke'Nai dreads flared at being ignored.

He barked it was deep and low, just a short sound that startled all the females, she even jerked her arms tightening around the pup but she didn't look up. There was no real strength here, whoever put that on her skin was just trying to draw attention, maybe a new tactic they were trying to allure more males to picking an Ooman.

Scoffing he spat **" _Zabin_ "** before turning and stalking off, this was nothing but a waste of time.

 ** _"S'yuit-de..."_**

The small groups of Elites suddenly became tense, but it wasn't because someone just called the third prince Ke'Nai a **_"Bastard"_** but because that it was the female ooman who said it. She clicked the word choppily much like a pup trying to get the handle of talking, but the message was clear.

Mercy looked smug as the alien stopped in his tracks and slowly, very slowly turned around. She was feeling a bit ballzy, she had been stared out and looked over like a damn pet in a window. Being 'review' to see if she was nice enough to bring home or whatever they wanted with all these human females. She was tired and hungry and she will be damned if some alien is going to look down at her and make a nasty comment, and she just knew it was a rude ass comment, and just walk away!

Ke'Nai's mandibles twitched as he tilts his head stalking to her. "Excuse me?"

 ** _"S'yuit-de!"_** She hissing as she slowly looked up into a pair of yellowish green eyes. She was cycling words at the moment, it was all she knew but it was also all she needed, she was getting her point across just fine.

"Big words for a small human." He growled right back, the sound resonating deep in his chest, much like a purr would. Only this time it had the effect of making her take two steps back pulling the pup with her, forfeiting her ground. Chuffing at the win Ke'Nai clicked his mandibles together, turning around dismissing her.

Only for an object to hit him in the back of his head. The impact felt like getting hit with a paper ball, it was just so unexpected that it made him stop and blink as he turned around looking down at the ground at what had hit him.

She…she just hit with her shoe! Her shoe!

Ok so...that was a gamble, tossing her shoe but her hunch was right, as long as they had on these golden ornaments they couldn't pass over the red line, but that didn't mind object couldn't. She came to this theory when Jada was tossing up a small beaded necklace when she missed the catch the necklace fell out passed the redline, Jada was able to push the barrier far enough to grab the necklace before the invisible mesh burned her.

Ke'Nai saw the last two markings clearly now that she was opening glaring up at him with hot brown eyes and the pup behind her. _**R'ka** ,_ meaning fire sat upon her left cheek and upon her belly **_M-di h'chak_ ,** No Mercy.

 ** _Thar'n-dha_** Strength, **_R'ka_ **fire, and **_M-di h'chak_ ,** No Mercy labeled her body as she stood defiant and glaring, hold eye contact, challenging him.

A burn in his chest started hot and fierce as it seeped into his spine and down his back into the very nerves of his body, his claws tingles his body tense and ready to spring. He was aware of her every move even the slight bounce of her chest as she took deep breathes or how the muscles in her body twitched. He wanted to drag his claws through that pretty little skin of her and watched it glisten red.

Puffing up to retaliate Ke'Nai took a step forward as a loud blaring noise echoed through the air, ending the day's Ooman display. He watched at the other Yautja left the floor, as one of the Elites going over to him and firmly gripping his shoulder giving a gentle tug.

He jerked his shoulder free watching as the ooman female smirked and curtly gave him her back and walked to her group of gaping females.

That little— before he could do much the Elite grabbed him by the back of his neck pushing his head down and roughly leading him off the display floor.

Oh…oh…oh...He was going to show her…ooh was he was defiantly going to show her.

* * *

Ok, Well, that's ch7! Yay! I hoped you all loved it! This was so hard to write I had to go over it so many times! Ke'Nai is so hard to write MY way he's such a drama Queen I never knew this about him lol So Next chapter Mr. Sexy Ke'Nai will appear again they will be more interactions lol its also another important chapter with lots of hints!

Also, this story is my own creations that WILL not follow the norm of other AVP stories...at least none that I have found or read... anywho this is how I envision my Yautja, I love creating culture and connections to things, I also LOVE character development so the further we go along the more growth and expansion of characters will happen.

This story my dear readers will be one hell of an adventure, a lot of things will not seem normal to you only because it's new and has yet to be seen in the realm of AVP. So if you don't like it kindly leave and if you do like it please review! I loving hearing you all thoughts and comment trust me the longer the review the happier I get lmao ok ok

I love to have the story unfold slowly as Mercy goes along and she finds out new things you will too, some hints will be dropped in other POV that Mercy will not know yet so don't blame her for certain reactions

So this chapter and the next has taken on a lives of their own and so far I have yet(again) see a Yautja like him personality wise anyways, I never expected him to be so damn stubborn!

All right, so Thanks to everyone who reviewed you all made me excited, and to all of the follows and favorites. I love each one of you! Please remember to _**REVIEW**_! They do make me write faster haha!

Until Next Chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Predator or Aliens or AVP of any type, but the plot of this story and any OC characters that show up I do own!

Ok, so no flames please but constructive criticism is welcome! If you want to help by giving a bit of advice on how something can work or flow better then by all means but if you're just going to be mean yeah please don't. If you don't like then just leave and write your own story m'kay?

SOOO SORRY that it took me soo long... anyways read on we'll chat at the bottom. ENJOY!

* * *

Sins of the Stars

 _Light So Dim_

 _"Am I just a lost soul blowing in the wind? Or a coward scared to look within? Or do I have a brave heart with a light so dim? Is that who I am?" ~Is That Who I Am, Chris Carmack_

* * *

Ch. 8

Wise golden yellow eyes looked over the market with calm and old demeanor, watching the market that it had built, seeing it flourished; only to have to leave it behind.

Le'Nona sighed heavy in pity, she was old yes, but she wasn't ready for the Ending Hunt! She wasn't even close to being an Ancient, she still had fight left in her soul yet this damn sickness! It held her back, made her weak, made her feel like an Ancient like she would just blow away.

Chuffing against the window in agitation, she turned away leaning heavily upon her giant staff, a spinal cord from a large and furious beast. It took her more than two years to wound and take down the creature thought to be the pet of **_Cetanu_** , God of Death; she came back with more honor and praise than any of her kind.

It was why she was their Elder Queen, she was a fierce, strong and determined to bring their race into a better future! Even now, sick, weak and cripple she held strong, determined to see her plan through.

Easing herself into her throne, she couldn't help the sigh of relief as her aching body was finally allowed to rest. Closing her eyes and sitting in a moment of silence, before waving her hand.

A holographic screen appeared with the image of an ooman and her pup, she was a wild one which was nothing new. They had many wild and pissed off ooman females, but this one was different. What made her that way, no one could put a claw on it, she wasn't the first to bring a pup to this planet and she defiantly wasn't the first to fight back with defiance.

"Tell me, how is it that an ooman female can give you all such problems while caring for a pup! All of you cannot be that incapable of capturing a female since the market is so full and yet she was on earth for so long." She may have been sick but her authoritative voice, still made even the strongest males tremble.

A warrior bowed before her, his left fist at the center of his chest, his chin to his neck, his bow deep with a straight back. Respectful. "We had her but she…she has **_R'ka_** , such fire …

"Had?"

He dropped to one knee, keeping his bow; apologetic. "We had lost track of them."

"Them?" She hissed as she stood leaning heavily upon her staff.

"We lost track of the female and…." He bows hunched in on himself.

Looking up at her warriors, along with warriors of different clans. "Please tell me, how is it that seasoned and blooded warriors, such as yourselves… ** _Lose_** an **Ooman** female; **_One_** that has **_no_** skills of any kind of hunt?"

He hesitated. "Once she split from her group back on Earth she hid in the town of males that had already been swept clean of their females, most females avoid these towns. We had to do face and voice recognition in each town."

"So it was a fluke that you found her?!" She demanded. No one spoke up. Scoffing she shook her head as she flicked her claw over the hologram pulling up a video of the Ooman and her pup damaging the lift Wilma. The AI was a distraction to get the females on the lower levels but this female wasn't fooled enough to wait until the final floor.

She was the first to attack the control panel that was for sure.

"Elder Queen, she had no form when she fights, kicking wildly, biting and yelling but since coming to the Game planet…she has this coming and going scent…it becomes instinctual to want to take a step back or remove our hands from her."

 _Ah, so that was it_. The Elder Queen blinks as she eased herself back into her seat. "Hmm, it seems the serum is working faster than I had initially thought…"

"But that the thing…it's only her…no other ooman female has yet to show any signs of the serum taking effect."

"What of the other females, the ones…that were able to get an Ooman pup on board?"

"The other Bearers haven't shown signs as of yet." The warrior quickly informed.

The Elder Queen leaned back onto her throne, stroking a thick dreadlock, lost in thought. "It seems the little ooman male may be a catalyst." And if so how, and why?

Interesting.

"Bring them both to me. I would like to meet them."

* * *

How dare she! Who did she think she was! Tossing her shoe, her shoe! At him! Oh, when the Chiva began he was going to make her pay! There was no way she was going to advance to the next rounds, he wouldn't allow it. She'll be nothing but a Bearer!

He was fuming in his hate and plotting his revenge as he made his way to the throne room, to see his Elder Queen, his Mamoon.

Of course, it was just his luck, he received a message from his comlink that his Mamoon was looking for an ooman pup and it just happened to be one belonging to that infuriating female! Though he guessed it wasn't all that bad, he snickered to himself, knowing that when she woke up to find her precious little pup gone he'll be the forefront of her mind.

That thought gave him an odd pleased feeling that her first thoughts when she woke, would be of him… but of course, it would be of hate and fear…Ke'Nai growled trying to clear it as shook off the feeling.

The pup in his grip, that was being held out in front of him as if it was toxic, stiffen bring up its knees to its chest. While it didn't whine, whimper or cry anymore, thank ** _Cetanu_** , the pup was drowning in fear making it a quivering mass. Of course, the pup didn't start like this, much like it's demon bearer, the pup threw a colossal fit as it was plucked from the demons sleeping arms kicking and screaming, pulling and biting, certainly, that wasn't the reason the pup was being held so far away… not at all… it wasn't until the pup was far enough away from what is considered safe before stiffening and quaking.

At first, he thought to sell the little **_pyode amedha,_** young soft meats intend to sell quickly and for a high price. But his Mamoon pings him again and Ke'Nai sighed as he turned from the market and headed for the throne room.

 ** _Pauk!_**

Now here he was purring to get the pup to calm down, if not he was defiantly going need to kill something before seeing his Queen. Looking down at the fright pup he huffed through his mouth, the fear the pup was admitting was strong; it made his muscles tense, he was just itching to hit something!

* * *

Andy trembled in the hands of the Alien, as they made their way to through the market. He wasn't sure what to do, he tried to run and yell but the purple marked Alien was strong, his grip was like iron, the more he pulled the worst he hurt himself.

When the Alien held him up to a vendor, he was sure he never cried so much while the sell clerk counted, what Andy guessed was money. Mercedes would say that mother was on his side, saving him from being sold but he didn't know his mother, that she kept going on about.

As far as he was concerned Mercy was his mother, and he wanted nothing more than to be in her arms, having her cooing to him, saying it was alright; instead he had this strong large Alien purring and bouncing him away from its chest as some weird way of comfort.

While they walked, Andy couldn't decide if the time they traveled was a long or short one. Each time he looked around for Mercy, hoping she would pop out from somewhere with a battle cry of rage, the time felt like forever yet each time he looked forward to seeing them heading for a large towering building, time felt too fast, they were getting closer to quickly.

When they finally got to the building, Andy felt his panic rise again; will Mercy know to look for him here? Why didn't she wake up, was she dead? What was he going to do? Why did the alien suddenly decide not to sell him?

Andy was left with more questions than answers as he could do nothing but go along for the ride. The Alien took him to what looked like a large room, with an even larger chair that sat a King?

The young-earth boy watched as the King stood walking down the steps and waved to the one that held him to come closer. As the distance between the two became smaller, the boy could now see the large mound on its chest.

Tatas? Or at least that what his sister called the things on her chest. If the Alien had them so did that mean it was a girl? So a Queen, not a King?

Suddenly he was put down to his feet as the large Queen kneeled to his level making, Andy backing up into the legs of the male alien that brought him here. He couldn't tell the difference between the girls and boys, they all looked the same besides the large tatas.

Eyeing the Queen, Andy rolled his lips together, it was just staring at him. He never really has gotten a good like at their faces, too scared to stare in the monster like eyes but now she was just standing there. It wasn't long before his seven-year-old curiosity won out having him slowly reaching to touch the crab-like mandibles on her face, then slowly to up to the crest of her head, grabbing at the spikes that sorta formed a crown.

As he examined her, he knew she was looking over him as well, his point was proven when she gently took her claw under his chin to turn his head left then right. She chuffed at him before picking him up onto her hip and walked to her throne, she was leaning heavily on her staff but she managed to get to her seat and ease herself down with him in her lap.

Her purr was light but it vibrated through his whole body as she made him lay against her chest, they were soft like Mercy's, as she stroked his hair. She was very warm, she smelt of spice and some type of flower, it was lulling him to sleep. He tried to keep his eyes open, he was scared to close them he wanted his sister, no he wanted his mother Mercedes but his eyes kept blinking and no matter how hard he rubbed them he was still very much of a child, and it didn't take long until he was asleep.

* * *

"Mamoon…?" Her son started with a frown of disgust, only to be waved off.

"Oh hush now Ke'Nai." She rolled her eyes at her son. "It seems that the serum affected the pup too." She told her court as they filled in, she moved the pup's head to the left lifting up his hair and pulling his ear back showing them dark splotches of reptilian skin slowly coming through. The reason this Ooman female was emitting such a scent was in direct reaction to this pup's evolving mutation.

"What does this mean?" Someone in the court asked.

"It means, the Chiva just got more interesting." The Queen mused as she ran the back of her talon down the soft cheek of the ooman pup. Such softness he had that their pups didn't, she wonders how will this small ooman adapt to their world, if his mother or whoever she is didn't survive; he would make one hell of a hunting partner.

"Ke'Nai, in the death of the pup's caretaker, he will be yours." She declared.

"Mine!" he snarled in disgusted. "Why not give it to J'tor? At least he'll love it!"

"J'tor is still young and immature…he hasn't been Blooded yet. Ku'ya isn't much of a hunter, the boy wouldn't be of use to him than just normal slave, it would be a waste." She sighed. "Then Zi'don, he's already so stressed adding this pup to the plate will only make things worse."

She looked at her son in the eyes, challenging him to challenge her, she may be sick but she would still whoop his ass, she was his Mamoon! "My word is final Ke'Nai." She commands. "Plus, the ooman still a pup, I believe he'll grow strong."

"Tsh, it's weak, all it did was cry on it way here. Our pups are stronger than that thing before they are even weaned!"

"And yet he's here, just goes to show you that its caretaker might make a good mate." She chuckles, watching her son's dreadlocks rise in anger. Ke'Nai, her dear warrior son, had such a temper and an even short fuse, oh how she's going to miss him.

"I rather mate a-," Ke'Nai never had the chance to finish his sentence when four Blooded warriors came struggling into the throne room, trying to tame the wild cussing female ooman.

She was hissing and yelling, giving the warriors one hell of a hard time. Each one holding onto a limb, that was wiggling and causing its own damage.

Her right arm was around the neck of one male while yanking on his mandibles, as her left hand had a fist full of the poor male's dreads as she snatched and tugged at the sensitive appendage. Her right foot was slamming itself over and over into face of a Yautja's Bio Mask, as he held onto her ankle trying to get her to stop, meanwhile, her right foot was pushing against the Yautja's head and mandible to the right awkwardly.

Le'Nona chuckles in excitement as she watched the males try to set the Ooman female down gently, not wanting to hurt a female that could be their mate.

Yes, of course, it could have taken one male to just manhandle the female and brought her here, but seeing as them be gentle in the way they held her, meant they held interest in her and wish not to press a bad impression. Though, it was still very much amusing to see four tough warriors struggle with one ooman female.

"Oh my… Yeyinde, you were right," The Queen chuckles, to her messenger. "She does have **_R'ka_** , such fire!" She praised. The Elder Queen has seen many females that held **_R'ka_** , fire, in their spirit, some more than others; this ooman here, she had fight, just like all the rest, but there was something about that set her apart.

"Did it honestly really need four Yautja, to bring in that demon?" Ke'Nai mutters as Guan-thwei, came up next to him, taking off his Bio mask. The ooman had one hell of a kick!

"No, but with each of us there it helped us to just snap into attention quicker, instead of backing down from that odd scent." Guan-thwei chuckles. "She was much like a **_Kiande Amedha._** If you're too rough with a Hard Meat, the acidic blood will burn you, but just the right amount force can back it up into a cage."

"It doesn't have acidic blood!" Ke'Nai glare as he pointed to the female as she glared around her while the other three Yautjas moved away from her. "It's a weak, pathetic ooman!"

 ** _"S'yuit-de!"_** She shouts at him…again!

The throne room suddenly became tense, more out of shock that an ooman just spoke their language.

Le'Nona sat up in her throne slowly, being sure to hold the earth boy to her chest as he slept.; Now that was a turn she wasn't expecting. She clicked the word choppily much like a pup trying to get the handle of talking, but the message was clear.

Ke'Nai's mandibles twitched as he tilts his head, stalking to her, now that she was out of her little safe box, she was fair game, but that also meant he got his first whiff of the scent that had all the males raving. Spreading his mandibles wide he sucked in air through his mouth tasting the air much like a snake and he paused… **_N'dui'se_**? Yautja scent? Why did she smell like a pissed off female of their kind?

He stared at this female hard, her chocolate eyes glaring her wild made of curls gave her a wild look, pair off with the scent she was thoroughly pissed off. It threw him for a loop, that scent was something was that ingrained into every male Yautja to respect, when a female was pissed off you back off or fear her wrath. The only time that scent was ignored was during the breeding seasons, it was to show your worth and strength to breed her even through her challenges as she consistently tried toss and bucking the male off.

He understood now why the males said it overwrites their actions, shaking his head he huffed clearing his nostrils and mouth from her scent and the taste of her anger. He was still going to make her pay! Turning to ignore her and face his Mamoon not wanting to give the ooman his full attention only casting a backward glance at the demon.

He growled deep in his throat repeating that sound from their first encounter, the growl resonating deep in his chest, much like a purr would, wanting the same effect it had on her last time when she took two steps back and forfeiting her ground.

Only this time she didn't back down, instead, she snapped off a shiny new word, she learned and saved just for him.

" ** _S'yuit-de Zazin…"_**

 ** _Pompous Bastard…_** Ke'Nai's eyes widen as he whirled around, his long dreads spinning after him, with a pissed off roar, only to be hit in the face with her shoe... AGAIN!

Puffing up for retaliation, his dreads flaring as he sucked in his breath, his Mamoon was quick to reprimand. "Ke'Nai, Enough!" Deflating with a growl low in his throat he crossed his arms over his large chest, while The Elder Queen called the ooman forward.

"Come here, girl." She spoke in clear English. Watching the glare turn from hatred to shock followed by relief than fear, made the prince mandibles twitch into a smirk.

"Andy!" The demon yelled jerking to step forward only to stop when she remembered, he was still there in front of her.

"Don't worry about my son, come here." The Queen demanded, shifting the young earth pup in her arms.

* * *

To say Mercedes was piss was beyond the understatement of the year. When she woke up groggy with a massive headache she knew something was wrong, she was sluggish and her mouth felt like she ate sand. She immediately guessed that they were drugged, all the others were waking up with groans, there was a small paused within the small group of females before they each let out a scream or shout founding that their children were gone.

Andy was missing, gone from her arms as they ate breakfast supplied by some crab ugly. Her first thought was to the purple crab face; he took her brother as payback! She felt her stomach drop to the nine pits of hell. She was sure that if she had heavier food in her system, she would have thrown it all up again.

He was gone, nothing left but that damn creepy purple and black fruit! She was in the midst of panic when she was finally snatched up by, what she guessed was a guard she wasn't sure all she knew she was snatched from the group of panic mothers, aunts and sisters, you can say her pain and fear turned into rage as she kicked and screamed.

Mercy was dropped flat on her ass each time she yelled and each time she didn't waste time to run. It wasn't until three more came ambushing her from all sides, picking her up by each limb, that official caught her. When she would yell and scream they would falter just slightly before just shaking it off.

The further away she got from the little box of safety that last place she saw Andy, the wilder she fought and louder she screamed; it was when she yanked on one of the alien's dreads, that she found out they were sensitive; it was also where she learned the cuss words.

They made have been Alien's but they were just like humans when they laugh at each other pain. No matter the language barrier someone can always tell when someone is called outside their name.

Which is how she knew, she was being bad-mouthed when the purple ugly pointed his claw at her with a growl only help confirm what she thought. Mercy had no idea what she said, for all she knew she could be asking for him to kill her.

But if she took the context of how it was said when she heard it, and the actions occurred between the two Aliens, she could safely guess it held a negative meaning.

 ** _"Oc'dte ell-h'ko?"_** The purple marked Alien hissed at her as he tilts his head as she walked towards him to go to the throne.

Mercedes of course just repeated the word, taunting him. She had nearly lost Andy and broken her promise, manhandled and now some alien thought it could talk bad about her. Fuck that!

So she taunted him more even as he got closer to her, though it was his chuff that made her pissed off again, it was like he was laughing at her. Like her anger wasn't something that wasn't a serious but amusing, like a Chihuahua barking at a lion. Nothing no longer seemed to be in her control! They invade her planet, kidnap females, drop them here, then try to take Andy from her! Let's not forget that Easton finally confessed his feeling right before she was taken.

Oh, she was so fucking pissed, rationality and common sense were hurled out the metaphorical window and she did the only thing she could do and that was to take a page from Patty's grandmother.

She beat him with her La Chancla.

And it felt very satisfying as Fuck to hear the slaps that echoed when her sandal hit his skin. She slap, smack and whacked at every possible opening she had, the face, the arm, shoulder, head, the back of the head, waist, thighs, ass you name it she was sure to aim for it.

At first, he seemed shocked until she grabbed him by his dreads yanking him down and whacking him on his neck, shoulder and back as he tried to dislodge and dodge her attacks while she called him every foul name she knew, in all languages she knew.

Roaring at her didn't even make her flinched she was so pissed off that the male's only option was to jerked from her swipe only to get backhanded by the shoe when he came back around, growling the male grabbed her wrist in a crushing grip. Snatching at the shoe they both struggled over control until he ripped it away from her firm grip and tossing the offending weapon far across the room.

He held her right wrist high above her head, leaving her to dance on the tip of her toes as they glared at each other huffing and puffing before a rough bark crack the air.

Snapping their heads up to the throne.

Le'Nona had to call upon all her years of training and self-discipline not to crack a laugh. Pushing the pad of her fingers to her crest, her mandible pressed in tightly as she held the sleeping ooman pup in her arms, she swallowed back her amusement as she watched her son take a beating from this female, and with her shoe as a weapon above all things.

It was clear he was trying his best not to hurt her which was why she was getting in so many hits in, if Ke'Nai was serious the female would have been dead long before the first shoe was tossed but he was trying for his Mamoon's sake.

"If you two are finished, I would like to move this along?" She spoke with a firm gentleness that didn't portray her inner desire to laugh, this female was something, she couldn't remember the last time she had felt such a joyous need to laugh.

"You are most certainly a strange one, Mercedes Marie Lewis." Saying her name errand Le'Nona the oomans full attention. "You give me hope for the future." She made a show of adjusting Andy gently in her arms Mercy eyes flickering over his form looking for injuries.

Kicking her legs Mercy glared over at the purple crab face "Let me down!"

"Ke'Nai." The Queen spoke promptly as he lets go of the ooman's wrist letting her drop to her ass as she hissed glaring.

Standing Mercy dusted off her rump then flicked him off, _so this ugly was named Ke'Nai?_ Looking back to who was the Queen and his mother, she was the most important, she had Andy.

"What is your thoughts on the future Mercedes?" The Queen continued. "I should say more especially what are your thoughts for his future?"

Mercy rolled her lips looking at this Alien Queen before her, her mind was whirling a mile a second, was she toying with her?

"Was that question rhetorical or do you really want to know?" She asked instead, her heart was racing. Possible reasoning for that question was swarming her head but it all came back to one thing. They wanted something.

"Hmmm, you're a smart one too." Le'Nona nods sweeping a curl out of Andy's face. "So let's go with I 'really want to know.'"

 _Argh, I hate word games_ Mercy thought as she tossing a few theories in her head before speaking "Before or after the invasion."

"Invasion? Is that what you thought it was, cute. Before if you please."

Mercy frown suddenly her thoughts and theory were bunk with that. "What do you mean, 'is that what I thought,' it's what happened!"

"Your thoughts on Before." Le'Nona stated firmly leaving no room for arguments.

Sighing Mercy shrugged as she rubbing her head. "He's young, tsh uh then he wanted to be a lot of things-

"I didn't ask what he wanted to be, I asked what your thoughts for his future." The Queen clarified.

"Isn't that the same thing?" She countered.

"Is it?"

Mercy eyes narrowed trying to get the angle on this conversation, what was the end game to this? What can they gain? It had something to do with what they wanted and it was clear that Andy's safety…his future is the bargaining chip.

"A mother can want different things for their child, that's her thoughts on the future. So again what are your thoughts?" Le'Nona added.

"Fine, I'll bite." Mercy glared as the Queen tilts her head her top mandible pulling up it what can be called a small smile. "I want, what any guardian or parents want, to have them grow happy and healthy to achieve their dreams."

"To what cost?"

And there it was, the hook, that unspoken threat. This is where the deal was made, the so-called choice, A or B which in reality there was no choice, it was either take it and save the child or don't and doom them.

"What do you want?" Mercy glared as the Queen stroked Andy's sleeping face with her claws, all it would take is just the smallest nick.

"To. What. Cost."

Rolling her lips Mercy rubbed her face in agitations, the jewel on her head jingling.

"What I have to!" She growled slowly. The Queen sat back against her throne raising her head high looking down at her nose, if she had one, at her. It was obvious that's what she wanted to hear.

"Oh, I like the sound of that." Le'Nona clicked her tusked in a Yautja version of an ooman clicking their tongues. "See that sounds way better than saying 'You'll do anything.' Which what most say, but see that sounds desperate and weak, you'll do anything huh? But you ooh you said you'll do what you have to? See that show how determination you are to ensure the happiness and safety of his future. It has more of a bite."

"What do you want?" Mercy asked again bitterly.

For a long time, Le'Nona didn't answer she just sat at her throne looking down at Andy with gentle touches, a mother's touch. "I want the same thing." Her eyes snapped up to look at Mercy without moving her head from her downward position over Andy.

"To ensure my sons' happiness, their safety and achieving their dreams." She continued. "And I'll do what I have to do." Le'Nona glared. "It was no Invasion, we always been there, I'm sure there are many legends of us in your many cultures. We asked your government for females; volunteer a few and in exchange, we give you some of our technology, simple, easy equal trade."

"How is that even equal, life over technology?" Mercy spat.

"They both equal species advancements." The reply was quick and clear cut. "Technology no matter what form it is, whether it's a stone wheel or a steam engine it further the species and its life, same goes for females. Without females a species cannot grow and advance, there is a need for reproduction and no matter the progress in technology developing offspring is something you are blessed with, it can't be artificially done. It's either you can or can't."

When Mercy didn't say anything she continued.

"The first several batches were fine, willing females but when your government so smartly, or stupidly depend on how you look at it, tried to turn the agreement around wanting more without giving more, using our offerings against us? Well, I did what I had to."

"Well, now you doom my people!" Mercy threw her hands up in the air.

"Oh fear not, we left your tiny planet, there are still viable females, just considerably less." Le'Nona shifts Andy in her arms as she looked down at him. "Your world will rebuild and grow better it was, fewer humans gives the planet times to heal and breath. Unlike being among the stars with unlimited space, your planet was…crowed."

"Look, I'm not going to sit here and be thankful and have some alien baby ok?"

"Good, cause we're not looking just for surrogates." Le'Nona purred. "My race is dying fast and I'm not one to give up on traditions and culture. You want to ensure his happiness and future?" She asked holding up Andy as he slept in the creature's hands, his head, neck and upper torso balanced along one arm while his other half in her other hand. She made him look so small and feeble like some newborn. "Then the choice is simple, make it to the end, that is my offer you make it and he'll continue to grow by your side, fail and he'll be a slave worked until his last breath."

"To the end of what!" Mercy snapped she didn't like Andy's life and future being use as a whip for an agreement. She promised her mother, she _was_ his mother she couldn't just let him become a slave.

"To the end of the Chiva." Le'Nona pulled the pup back to her chest. "We don't simply need surrogates, we need mothers, need our traditions and culture to continue. By making it to the end of the Chiva you win your freedom. Both of yours." She spoke before Mercy couldn't open her mouth.

"If you die, he'll be a slave, if you lose any of the rounds, he'll be a slave. If you make it to the end and miss it by one point, he will be a slave. His future is in your strength and will make it to the end, that's the only option."

It clicked, like a light bulb going off or a puzzle piece fitting into place and now the full picture can be seen, she just needed one more thing.

"If I don't die but failed to make it to the end then what happens to me?"

Le'Nona walked down the few steps from her throne to the ooman, the ooman held so much potential that the Queen was curious to see if this Chiva will break her or will she shine through. Reaching a clawed finger forward she tapped the marron jewel.

"You'll live a much better life than his will ever be."

* * *

Ok, Well, that's ch8! Yay! I hoped you all loved it!

So sorry once again that this took a whole month to get out! When life throws you a curveball it doesn't hold back! I mean like damn it was one problem after another with no break in between. The good thing though? I have at least plopped and got the skeleton of the next 2 1/2 chapters so YAY on that part!

Also thanks to all the New Alert and Follows and Follower I have gotten they really made my day during this unwanting storm I'm going through!

All right, so Thanks to everyone who reviewed you all made me go over the moon and back, you all have no idea how much I love them and how much faster it does make me write^^. I love each one of you! Please remember to keep _**REVIEWING**_!

Until Next Chapter!


	9. Let the games Begin!

Disclaimer: I don't own Predator or Aliens or AVP of any type, but the plot of this story and any OC characters that show up I do own!

Ok, so no flames please but constructive criticism is welcome! If you want to help by giving a bit of advice on how something can work or flow better then by all means but if you're just going to be mean yeah please don't. If you don't like then just leave and write your own story m'kay?

This chapter is sooooo long! ENJOY!

* * *

Sins of the Stars

 _Light So Dim_

 _"Am I just a lost soul blowing in the wind? Or a coward scared to look within? Or do I have a brave heart with a light so dim? Is that who I am?" ~Is That Who I Am, Chris Carmack_

* * *

Ch. 9 Let the games Began!

Mercy held Andy close to her, her arms wrapped tightly around him. Now that he was back in her arms she was scared to let him go, he must have felt the same because he had a death lock around her neck.

Right now they were being led now a hall, there wasn't any special about it just sliver metal walls and floor and the metallic clanking of the Crab's feet, as two flanked her and another leading. After meeting the Queen, Mercy was shook, her head was clouded with thoughts and worry, no books or movies she ever saw could have prepared her for this outcome.

If she failed Andy would have a life worse than death while she lived better? It was a bluff right? It had to be a bluff! She held Andy tighter as she stared at the stiff muscled back of Ke'Nai, his purple marking swirled upward much like a tiger's stripes, they were light against his dark pebbled skin, his muscles rippled showing his strength just by walking.

They wanted mothers, that's their goal, surrogates were the weak females used for males who didn't want their own human. That much she knew, she guessed there were levels, assuming this by the ornaments that decorated each female, the jeweled she guessed was the higher-ranked but what was the lowest?

Her thoughts were halted when they came to large open space, filled with rows and rows of tables and seats. The smell of food scented the air, it took Mercy a moment to tell it was a mess hall! They passed through the room without a pause and out a side door to the outside, wind greeting her face and the shining light of the sun. Blinking she held up her arm squinting, even Andy rose his head up from her neck to enjoy the warmth and air.

She must have stopped moving because she felt a gentle nudge to her back and she would have gone if Ke'Nai hadn't barked at her. She didn't understand it but it made the two behind her stiffen and quickly reach to drag her along, Mercy simply dodged their grips by plopping down onto the dirt path crossing her legs and holding Andy to her.

Hearing her plop down Ke'Nai turning and barked once more when it was clear she wasn't going to move, he marches over to her and leans down into her face. His face was pure ugliness but she had to admit, to herself and never anyone else, that he did have pretty eyes, it was like a poison yellow-green, glowing from his face.

"Gosh, you're ugly." She bated just wanting to be difficult because it was the least she could do.

His eyes narrowed before quickly reaching out and grabbing her ankle in a tight grip and turned continuing down the path dragging her long alike a ragdoll.

Mercy screamed in surprise reacting quickly enough let go of Andy, having one of the two flankers pluck him up, which made the boy throw his own fit. They were such a sight, screaming and yelling, Mercy being sure to kick Ke'Nai in his ass repeatedly, he had quite the ass, buns of steel. Again no one would ever know of this, but he just kept walking as if she was nothing but yapping Chihuahua on a leash.

They arrived to a building marked 13 before he pulled her upward, still by her right ankle holding her upside down and outward away from his body as he marched on down the halls. They passed what looked to be a lounging area with books and chairs before going down another hall with rows of doors, the doors outer frame was metal incasing epoxy glass; stopping at door number 19 he dropped her.

"Bastard!" She hissed rubbing her head as she kicked out her leg hitting his knee, he just batted her away grabbing her left hand and slamming it on a keypad, making her hiss once more. In retaliation, she grabbed one of his dreadlocks and yanking on it making him growl.

"Oh...am I interrupting something?" Came a familiar voice that sounded amused. Wilma appeared on the epoxy glass, still dressed as a flight attendant, a dark blue waistcoat with a thin red belt, her pencil skirt tight around her hips down to her knees, her pumps were bright red and the ascot around her neck was dark blue with red on the ends, her dark auburn hair pulled into a low bun.

"I can, you know, come back." She wigged her brow suggestively even if her posture was all professional.

The two promptly shoved back from one another with a glare and sound of disgust, making Wilma chuckle. "Well, it's good to still see you alive Mercedes Marie Lewis and I see it you still managed to hold onto Andy." She greeted. "Now for a quick rundown, you're in the barracks behind this door is your room, it has a large bed a simple closet and half bath. Showering will be done in the wash racks and eating in the mess hall. This is to be your safe place no one can enter unless you allow them to or they get permission from me to override. I am the Ai that will be in charge of all you girls, my priority is your safety and health. Now while the room is for your rest and safety, if you refuse to leave the room, locking yourself in, I will override the lock and have you dragged out and punished. That is all for now, have a good night."

And with that Wilma blinked out and the door to room 19 slides open, Mercy was expecting the room to be much like a cell but it more like a bland hotel room. The bed had to be at least a king, there was a desk, two doors which she assumed was the half bath and closet, there was even a chest box at the end of the bed that looked to be filled with children toys, but the best part was the rather large window that took up the whole wall giving a nice view of the forest treetops.

"Rather accommodating." She mutters suspiciously not going into the room just yet. Scenting her hesitations, the flanker holding Andy stepped forward and placed him down inside the room, before stepping back with a bow to Ke'Nai a warm chuff to Mercy before leaving.

She raised her brow as the other flanker did the same, either way, she didn't care there was a large ass bed calling her name. Taking a step forward, a large arm shot in her way blocking her entrance to her room. Her eyes narrowed as they slide to the left as Ke'Nai leaned down close to her ear, his breath brushing her skin.

He growled low in his chest, pressing against her left shoulder as his top mandible grazed her skin, he moved his lower mandibles to hold her chin, tilting her head back. With a flick of his wrist, he brought his hand in her line of sight, letting her see a card made of clear epoxy glass the four corners edge with metal tabs with the black number of 19 marked in the center.

"Fickle." He rumbled in her ear, before shoving her between her shoulder blades into her room and tapping the card key against the keypad, having the door slide shut with a hiss. Scrambling to her feet she bangs on the clear glass as he stood there staring down at her before turning away.

By the time she figures out to open the door, he was long gone. He didn't have to say much to get his meaning across. Her safety was fickle, he somehow has an override key to her room, he could come at her anytime. It was power move on the chessboard.

"Fuck!" Kicking and punching the air she cursed.

"Mercy…" Andy stood in the doorway fidgeting. Rubbing her face she gave him a strained smile that he didn't return.

"How about we go looking for the wash racks, Hmm?"

* * *

Finding the wash racks was small adventure for Andy after he was sure there wasn't any males around, he gradually became himself once more. Kicking at the dirt and chattering at light speed, what he was going on about Mercy didn't know, she kinda stopped listening when he mentioned the Queen tatas.

As they wandered around they found many things, like a playground, a washateria, a gym and what looked like some type of boot camp training area. They didn't see many other females wandering about, the few they did see stared at her in what seemed like anger.

Which it can be rightly assumed, many left their family behind, sons, daughters, sisters, and husbands. The list can go on forever, yet here she was with a kid.

It was when they came across the wash racks, that they found the rest of the female population; Swiftly popping her hand over Andy's eyes. It was bad enough he had seen her naked.

"Should have known that this would be the place everyone gathered at." She snorts, after not having a bath for so long she was sure every woman was in heaven right now.

"How about we go back to the playground and let this die down?" She didn't wait for a response before she flipped him around pushed him out.

…

"Are we going to die here?" Andy asked as he swings across the monkey bars, Mercy trailing behind him as a spot.

"Not if I can help it, no." She watched him jump down and race back over to do it again.

"Why did they take us?" He leans over the railing, balancing himself on his belly.

"Um...they are dying and need our help."

The sun was setting low, painting the world in a weird orange and purple tint, odd but beautiful. Under different circumstance Mercy inner nerd would be raving, this world was the perfect set up for a movie or comic. She itched to capture the view around her.

"Are gonna help them?"

"Kinda have to bud."

Just picture it, a playground that overlooked a large forest below as the sun was trapped between two moons. Something so mundane as a playground against a sky with array of colors and swirls, would normally take her breath away.

"We could just run away." He gave her a kilowatt smile.

"We could." She nods as he runs off with a cheer.

'What a photo!' She would have thought but now seeing it with her own eyes, it made her sick.

Mercy mouth watered, bile rising up…

Andy did a flip on the bar landing on his feet with a thumb his giggle filtered the air.

She threw up behind the slide. Dear God what was she going to do.

* * *

They skipped the shower for that night, they were dirty for this long one more night wouldn't hurt. Today was a lot for them both, with all her questions answered all that was left was action.

No matter though, because at this very moment this bed was amazing! That or sleeping on something that wasn't the hard ground and the added safety (somewhat), knocked her lights out like a sucker punch to the face.

It was the annoying sounds of a blaring alarm clock that made her jerk upright, blinking. "Andy wake up, time for school!" She dragged her arm across her mouth wiping up the drool before laying back down before snapping up again.

"Fucking fuck!" She yelled seeing that Andy was once again gone! The only thing left was a purple scale, placed harmlessly on the pillow. "Shitty Bastard!"

Shooting out of the bed she slammed to the ground, her legs tangled in the sheets. Kicking them off she jumped up and rushed to the door, slapping her hand on the keypad and rammed right into the glass when it didn't open.

"Fuck a duck!" She screamed pissed off holding her face. Banging her hand on the keypad then the glass cursing the entire time, until a notification appeared on the door.

Frowning she rubbed her nose staring at the blinking notification, her anger dialing down as she tapped it and big bold letters pops on the screen.

 **"Tag you're it."**

"Da hell?" She tapped the screen again."Before you worry, Andy is fine but it is time to test what you have learned."

Mercy crossed her arms and stood straighter. "Your human game of tag is similar to how we teach our pups to hunt. On earth you were the prey, now it's your turn to be a hunter; pass the finish line with a thousand points or more. Points are added with each tag to the appointed spots, points can also be deducted if you are tagged back. Males can use full strength but no weapons while weapons are allowed to the females, happy hunting."

The rules blinked out before a map pulled up showing the starting point then the finished line, tapping the screen once more the pointing system pulled up.

 **Young Bloods, Reds, 50 points.**

 **Blooded, Oranges, 150 points.**

 **Clan Leaders, Blue, 250 points.**

 **Elites, Purple, 350 points.**

Mercy looked down at the purple scale in her hand, so the Bastard was worth 350. So he was calling her out huh? She tossed up the scaled and snatched it out of the air.

"Challenge accepted!" She smirks just as a soft light blooms into brightness by her feet.

It was a box with clothes and boots. Her gear. "So it's off to war I suppose."

Inside it had what looked like a catsuit, it was matted black spandex stopping at mid-calf then coming up into a halter top. It was open back and had a peekaboo mesh over her belly to show off the weird markings they put on her skin.

There in the box was also thick black hiking boots, fingerless gloves, and small discs. After fiddling around with the disc Mercy came to realize that they were the "appointed spots" they were to be tagged; when the glove touched the disc it would glow and a point was given.

Seeing that there wasn't any rule about where they should go, only that it 'must visible' was written on the back of each. After a moment Mercy knew where to put each of the five discs.

One was on the back of her left thigh, two others in the front of her right hip and her shin, the fourth on her left rib cage and lastly the fifth on her right shoulder against her collar bone.

These males were very tall so they would have to stoop low to reach the first three, the last two would be the main targets which allowed her to block easily. Mercy could only hope her little strategy would benefit her. Looking into the epoxy glass at her reflection she had to admit she looked ready to kick ass, her wild mane of curls and knots haloed her face like a lion as the marron jewel sat between her brows.

Oh yeah, there was no way in hell she was going to let her mother down, Andy was her responsibility. "Let the games began."

* * *

"Don't panic, don't panic, Don't Panic!" Mercy yelled to herself but it wasn't working.

She was trapped inside a damn log her knees to her chest, as her feet shoving at a large piece of bark that was keeping the eager male at bay, while he kept shoving his left arm into the log. He was growling and purring his claws swapping at the bark near her right shoulder, close to the tag disc. It was like Jurassic park up in this bitch only this time it was an Alien with the goal of knocking her up.

"I'm panicking!" She screamed as he shoved his hand once more into the log, making she shove her legs straighter to keep the bark smashing against the right side of his face. His wild swiping had chipped off chunks of wood that were digging into her skin, quickly snagging one from under her a plan formed.

With desperate precision Mercy slammed the chunk of sharp wood into the male's hand pinning it to the log. His roar was loud with pain; neon yellow blood gave the log a soft glow as she wiggled her away out.

Jerking his hand, he looked to her and huffed with narrowed eyes as she stood up with wood chips in her hair and cuts on her arm. She looked to his tags, most were on his front (how clever) but there was one on top back of his left shoulder.

Chewing her lips, she edged around him, he chuffed and jerked at her as she made her way to his left side, the side pinned by his hand. He shifted his body to face her, his left arm across his body, widening his stance giving his left arm another jerk.

She needed to be quick, Mercy wiggled her fingers with nerves, all this scene needed was a tumbleweed. With a burst she took off like a shot.

Jumping on the log as leverage making sure to pounce on the wood chunk in his hand, she slapped his shoulder with both hands, his right hand swiping at her left thigh nicking her as she landed in a tumbled, rolling she scrambled to her feet and dashed off not waiting to see if he would break free and give chase.

She looked to her gloves seeing 300 points blinking in the digital meter, he must have been a Blooded, 150 points each hit.

"Great now only 700 more to go…yippee" She pants running fast, her thigh twinging from the nick of his claws.

She has been on the run ever since she touched the damn forest floor an hour ago and she only got two hits in!

Abruptly Mercy hit the ground in a slam, knocking the wind from lungs, her vision became spotty as she gasps. Her mouth gaping like a fish as she coughs, rolling to her stomach wrapping her arm around her stomach, her face digging into the dirt.

"You cheap bastard!" She snapped glaring as she got to her knees panting.

Ke'Nai rolled his shoulders and chuffed as he stalked around her, with her breath coming in short gasps he snatched her up by her wild mane. Hissing she kicked out her legs as he held her away from his body before gripping her neck with his other hand, his eyes never leaving hers.

Almost in a gentle caress he trailed his claws down from her hair, to her cheek, between the alley of her breasts before circling around her waist. She tensed as he spreads his hand wide over the expanse of her ass dragging his palm down the fabric to cup her back left thigh just below her ass in a tight grip making her grunt and glare.

Her gloves flashed -50 points.

Ke'Nai snorts in her face before dropping her like a sack of potatoes, " ** _Zabin_** " he spat turning away. Obviously not very impressed with her.

Mercy wasn't having that, hurt and out of breath be damn! Digging her toes into the dirt she launched herself forward. She wasn't strong or heavy enough but all men went down the same. She thrust her hands between his legs and grabbed his loincloth and gave a sharp tight twist.

He let out a sharp chocked bark, tensing against her as she held onto his hips her face against his lower back. She didn't get a good push-off point but she had her prize in her hand…well not in that sense…ahem.

Sliding her body up against his back she reached around him and slapped her hand in the center of his chest three times earning her 1,000 points. His growl was felt through her chest making her body rumble as they stood there panting, each trying to figure out how to exactly get away without the other gaining more points.

Each time his hand moved no more than an inch, she squeezed her hand tight making him bark while dreadlock tense and rise. Mercy tried her best not to think about the **_weight_** in her hand or how full her grip was or even the twitches and pulsing. It was last place her mind needed to be, she needed to figure out how she could maneuver her body away from him, without him quite literally turning on her.

He shifted his stance and she gave a twisting squeeze making him bark something harsh and growl at her. "Then stop moving **_S'yuit-de Zazin!_** "

They were in on hell of a position.

* * *

Every part of his body was twitching with awareness, itching to attack, itching to runt, to stop her from smelling like a female of his kind. Being this close to her, her body up against his, the scent clogging his senses clouding his mind. This ooman needed to loosen her damn grip cause Pauk!

The smell of an angered female were warnings to males but her hand on his…His mind was getting mixed signals, it was his years of training and many seasons of being around females in their Need, to will himself flaccid.

"Let go!" He growled shifting back a step only to grunt when she yanked downward and a jolt of pain went up his spine.

"Like hell!" She snapped looking around her trying form a plan.

"Tick tock." He wagged his finger earning him a harsher twist his back arch in a tense roar. "Pauk!"

His dreads bopped her in the face as he jerked back and she squeezed tighter as a plan came to her. With now or never on the line she grabbed his dreads near the roots and snatched down harshly with the added tight grip on his loins, Mercy freed her hand from his **_weight_** and swung her leg in an upward hit into his jewels. She never heard the males make the sound he just made but she didn't stop to examine him as she turned tail and ran back the way she came.

Leaving Ke'Nai knelt over one hand on his junk there other gripping his dreads but not before screaming over her shoulder. " ** _S'yuit-de Zazin!_** "

...

That pauking ooman and her underhanded attacks!

Laughter unexpectedly ripped through the air, it was smooth with a playful tone.

"J'tor what are you doin here? Mamoon said—

"Mamoon said, Mamoon said…What are we pups?" The youngest brother blinked into the visible spectrum, high on a branch arms crossed as he casually leaned against the bark. "I was just tracking my female, had to make sure she knew I didn't forget about her. I need her to continue forward until I can rightly 'participate'."

"And..." He continued. "I see you finally found a female."

"That **_zabin_**? Pauk no." Ke'Nai grumbled as he stood straight then adjusted himself.

Rolling his eyes, J'tor fell forward off the branch and landed on the ground in a crouch his arms still crossed. "The faster you admit that you picked her, the easier it will be to woo her."

"I'm not wooing her or picked her! She isn't even our kind! We breed, we hunt and keep traditions!"

"We are hunters and a part of that is adaptability. We thrive on hunting and improving if you can't adapt then what good are you?" The youngest shrugged. "We are in the midst of change and if you don't go with it you'll be left behind **_Mei'hswei_**."

Spreading his mandibles scenting the air, J'tor huffed. "Plus by the smell, she won't be just ooman for long, and if you don't lay any type of claim and she hits her breeding cycle. It'll be like ringing a dinner bell."

Ke'Nai just ignored his brother turning away to walk in the direction of the **_zabin_**.

"Don't be mad I'm just sayin is all." J'tor clapped his hand on his brother shoulder. "Come help me find my female, I'm sure she would have run into your **_Zabin_** by now."

"She isn't mine!"

"Bro she had you but the actual balls!"

Ke'Nai shoved his brother into a ditch.

* * *

Mercy hadn't been running for long, maybe twenty minutes by the burn in her legs and lungs. Looking behind her she didn't see or hear him, but that also meant she didn't see the pair of hands reaching out and snatching her to the right. A hand covered her mouth and pinned her between their body, they were in a hollow of a tree, the moss covering the entrance like a curtain.

"Shh, shh shut up!" A female voice hissed. Mercy's first thought was Callie! But the notice the female in front of her was shorter than the blonde.

Knocking her hand away Mercy hissed in a low voice, "Who are you? What do you want?" She blinked hard willing her eyes to adjust to the darkness.

There was a shift in the moss curtain and small amounts of light shinned in. "I'm Julie and I want you to shut up." She turned to look at Mercy. Julie was about two to three inches shorter than her, with Asian features with wavy brown hair and eyes.

With an eye twitch Mercy kept her mouth closed, not wanting to be left out she peeked over Julie's head, she didn't see anything except the jungle. After a moment the woman seemed to relax as she closed the moss covering.

"Sorry about all that, I had to make sure he wasn't right behind you."

"Who?"

"The one you had by the dick." Julie snorts fist bumping Mercy's shoulder. "I ran by the whole thing, I gotta try that move."

"Oh uh yeah." Mercy flushed not wanting to think about the phantom feeling in her hand of the pulsating **_weight_**.

"So not to be weird or anything but…" Julie held up her hands adjusting the space between her hands.

Mercy frowned at her hands then looked up at the woman wiggling her brows.

"Oh…Oh!" She flushed rubbing her neck. "Uh…eh...he was flaccid so." She trailed off ignoring the feeling in her hand.

"Well, he could just be a grower, I don't know a shower maybe."

"I don't really wanna think about!"

"How can you not? They want us to be baby factories! I gotta know what's comin my way." Julie mused as she tapped at her golden collar in thought. "Not like we getting off this planet any time soon…"

Mercy looked away covering her eyes trying to burn away the images. She didn't want to picture what was under his cloth she didn't want to think of him over her and dear lord! He's an Alien what was she thinking, and he's so fuckin ugly! She shivered how was she supposed to make a kid with a face like that!

"You remembered the face huh?" Julie snorts. "It all fun and again until you see the face."

"I can assume you have a personal crab ugly too?" Mercy peeked out again, it was clear. "I think we should move out now, I need to head to the finish line time almost up."

"Crab ugly? I like that name." She chuckles nodding in agreement to leave. "I been calling mine Buttsnack."

Mercy paused and looked over her shoulder "Butt snack?" she snorts smiling big.

"Blame my nephew! He watched this show on Netflix called tale—

"of Arcadia?" Mercy finished knowing all too well of that show. "Little brother…oh and before we leave." Grabbing Julie's hand, she measured out a good space between the hands, patted her shoulder and walked out.

"That's flaccid?!" She screeched.

..

"You sure it's this way?"

"Honestly I haven't been sure about a lot of things lately, but I more or less sure that it's not that way." She pointed off to the left.

"Ok, then why not that way?" Julie mutters looking down at the ground picking up random things, like veins, sticks and feathers.

"Before the race I saw that the finish line was right under the one of the distance planets you can still see." Mercy looked up and pointed to the fade little green orb in the sky right under the right moon.

"Ah ok so heads towards and..,do you hear that?" Julie stopped dead in her tracks her ear tilted to the sky.

"Hear wha—

"Shhh!" Mercy eye twitched she was tired of people shushing her!

"There that!"

The sound was soft and light a constant beeping, now that Mercy heard it she couldn't un-hear now.

"Hey didn't they say weapons for females were allowed?" Mercy frowned thinking back to the rules.

The women looked at each other and raced to the sound, skipping over fallen branches and large rocks they came upon a small metal crate that was blinking a soft blue with each beep.

As they rushed closer it was Julie who pulled up short in realization. "Mercy no it's a trap!"

Hearing Julie's shouts Mercy slowed into a jog only to have white-hot pain shoot through her left calf muscle. Her screams were sharp and loud as she went down gripping her leg as she cursed.

"The fuck, the fuck!" She looked at her leg to see an arrow two inches thick stuck halfway in her calf. Mercy felt the world tilt as she got woozy seeing something so unnatural sticking out of her, a cold rush followed by a hot sweat coated her skin. "I don't feel too good…"

"Oh shit, that's an arrow!" Julie cursed dropping to her knees. "That's some Mayan shit!"

The arrowhead was eccentric, jagged edges with deep grooves, the size was of a large kitchen knife, the shaft of the arrow was long and wide, there was no way she could walk with that in her leg. It was going to need to be ripped out or the sides have to be broken off.

"Open it." Mercy gagged fighting the nausea, she felt cold and her leg was bleeding all over the place.

"Your leg? I don't think that sanita—

"No, gah fuck the crate!"

Julie gave a snort as she scrambled to the crate and just frozen. "How the fuck you open it?"

"What do you mean?" Mercy groan turning to look at Julie, why couldn't this be simple?

"It's like a damn rubric...cube—." The woman pointed behind to something over Mercy shoulder.

Not wanting to look Mercy begrudgingly turned back around, sucking in a sharp breath at the giant ass male in front of them. He was taller than Ke'Nai wider too, his hide had a fiery tint to it with yellow like spots, another difference was this ugly fucker had spikes coming from his brows.

Hearing a high hitch yelp Mercy looked to Julie, another male held her around the waist trapping her arms. "No let go, this isn't how you play the game!" Julie yelled kicking out her foot catching the crate having it burst open.

The male in front of Mercy reached down grabbing the shaft of the arrow and Mercy felt her stomach skin. He pulled her up by the arrow. Mercy never knew her vocal cords could reach such a pitch, tears dotted her eyes, she could feel that the arrow had hit bone, her body trembling as the cold sweat chilled her body.

Her screams were answered by a loud bellowing roar. The one examining her leg and the other holding Julie snapped their heads in that direction. They began clicking and talking but there was something different about the way they were communicating.

Now Mercy wasn't an expert on their language but this one had more clicks were when Ke'Nai talked there were more growls and rumbles. One thing was clear though they were getting antsy, the one holding Julie turned away taking her with him.

"Mercedes!" She yelled kicking but was hitting nothing but air. Mercy looked to the male that had her but he was standing still looking out at the jungle.

Taking a deep breath through her nose she huffed it out her mouth, taking deeper and deeper breaths as if she was in labor, she heaved herself using the stiff arrow shaft as leverage Mercy lifted herself enough to jam the heel of her foot into the male's kneecap.

Dropping her the male screeched stumbling back as she quickly crawled backwards trying to reach the crate as he barked at her stomping closer. He grabbed her by the arrow dragging her to him as she cried out her vision dotting black as she screamed, her left leg was suddenly dropped when the male was shot backwards by a net?

Snapping to look behind her she saw Julie holding a gun in their direction her right hand a tight grip on the other male's goin. "Told you I was going to use that move." She shrugs as she kicked the box. "Grab something quick!"

Painfully Mercy dragged herself over grabbing a disc? She didn't have wonder long as a set of blades popped out around the sides. "I feel that I should be worried that they allowed us to use these." She mutters as she pushed the blades against the male and Julie's hand.

The male growled but Julie didn't give him time as she shot him with the net gun flinging him back. "Ok let me see that." She grabbed the blade disc pausing she looked to Mercy. "I'm sorry."

Julie brought the blade down on the arrow shaft close to her leg as Mercy screamed again the hits jerked the shaft against her bone each time. "I'm so sorry one more time."

The roar was heard again this time closer, a lot closer. The two males growled and struggled against the nets one of them breaking one hand free.

"Mercy come on up, up." She coached tossing an arm around her shoulder lifting up the woman as they hobbled away. "You can do it, work with me!"

The sound of tear made the women freeze before hopping along faster, Mercy heart beating. "I have to make it; I have to make it."

Andy, she couldn't fail on the first test, game whatever this shit was! She had to make it!

Rushing stomps came from behind as they slowly made their way thought the foliage. "Julie, just go on ahead, I'll catch up!"

"That really fuckin stupid ok! We may have just met but I'm not that shitty of a person, now let's go!"

They didn't make it very far before they both were tackled to the ground, the male had Julie by the neck and Mercy by her injured her leg. Growling at them he gave them both a shake before swiftly letting go and pivoting on his feet catching a wall of flesh.

Mercy rolled to her side to see Ke'Nai roaring as he tackled the male like a star quarter back charging him into a tree. Without wasted effort, she looked to Julie as the two reached to the other only to have Julie dragged backward and up into the trees by an unseen force.

Her screams were sharp before fading as Mercy stood to hobble after her only getting a few feet before buckling under the pain. A shadow fell over her and she was scooped up like a kitten, in flash of red tinted hide.

Confusion was beyond the scope of Mercy understanding at this moment, she was fed up. With all this shit, she was an honest woman who worked hard to give her baby brother a good life, a woman who pend after a childhood friend for years. She was sick of being treated like a damn item!

"Put me the fuck down!" She yelled and for the second time, Mercy's voice reached a pitch she didn't think possible.

All three males froze in their movement, the one holding her dropped her quickly, the air was thick with **_N'dui'se_**. Yautja scent. Her smell thickened becoming a musk that smelled purely Yautja female, it wasn't only her scent that caught their attention, it the fact that this ooman female just **_roared_**.

It wasn't just a loud yell filled with anger but an animalistic snarl that silenced the jungle around them. She didn't seem to notice as she stood on her legs strongly, her wound forgotten as she glared them down. It was the overcast of a cloud that they could see the slight physical change, her nails were longer, thicker, sharper looking, her hair seemed wilder with more weight like dreads but it was her eyes. Peddled skin along the bottom and corners they were no long ooman brown, the irises were rustic orange taking up most of the white of her eyes the pupil large for an ooman. Her skin rippled from smooth to peddled her teeth bared as the canines sharpened.

Staring at her in all her rage listening to her rumble at the disrespect, admitting sounds that ooman couldn't make yet he could **_understand_**.

It was instinctual for a female of their kind to be born knowing that a male was to respect them, it was something that was passed down. So to understand this ooman's rumbled that only came from female Yautja was a testament of the Elder Queen's vision of the future.

Ke'Nai looked to the other males seeing they were just as shocked, perhaps more so consider that they were Bad Bloods. They knew nothing of the Elder Queen's plans.

Using their distraction to his advantage, Ke'Nai steeled his nerve that wanted to bow out of the rumbling female's sight; puffing his chest out in a challenge he tossed his arms wide and lunged at her.

Snarling she took the challenge and sprang forward, their bodies colliding in a slam. Ke'Nai grabbed her by the ass taking her off her feet and charged forward. She may be admitting the scent and smell of a Yautja but she was still an ooman, tiny and weightless.

Breaking out of their trance the Bad Bloods roared charging after Ke'Nai. On any occasion the prince would had taken them on weapons or not, but this was a serious matter, Bad Bloods were stealing ooman females?

It makes sense why they would, it was the whole race that was affected by this plague. That didn't mean they had the right to steal what was consider the Elder's Queen offerings to the Aligning clans.

Sealing from the Queen meant stealing from him, this ooman was **_His_** …Not in that sense! Clearing his mind with a head shake Ke'Nai looked down to the ooman, she stopped snarling and went rigid before starting up again.

Thankfully back to her normal demonic self, kicking and yelling. "Put me down, Put me down!" She beats her fist against his chest when she made a grab at his mandibles he dropped her ass first to the ground. Just as she stood dusting off the Bad Bloods roared from behind him gaining their lost distance. "Shit, shit pick me up pick me up!" hollering she jumped back into his arms.

"Run, damn it run!" She patted his chest and face in her panic. Growling he grabbed her hands and arms tossing them over his shoulder and taking off.

He was nowhere near as fast as J'tor, his brother could move at a speed that none has seen, he could only hope that his little brother snagged his female before the Bad bloods. Cursing loudly, he jammed his elbow to the left when a male came rushing at them; jamming his elbow into their solar plexus before spinning on his foot and driving a punch into their face, using the momentum to twirling back around the way they were facing and continuing on his run.

"Don't do that again." Mercy gagged covering her mouth as a wave of nausea hit her full force. "Yo, **_S'yuit-de Zazin_** …I think I'm gonna bar-." she threw chucks all over the jungle floor.

Ke'Nai looked down to the legs the was pinning to his chest, she still had a chunk of the arrow's shaft jammed in her leg. The limb looked pale still oozing a great amount, when jostling her on purpose and she didn't react besides a grunt he picked up his speed. The clearing and finish line was just up ahead if he could just get closer-

A forced knocked into them both, Mercy went flying from his grip as she hit the ground hard.

Going went with the momentum of the hit, Mercy been dropped, knocked and tossed to the ground to many times today to not learn to, quite literally, roll with it. The pain was something like she never experienced, never having broken a bone or even a sprain, this felt like the pits of hell.

Blinking her vision clear she saw, Ke'Nai in a hand to hand battle with the two reddish males, opening and closing her eyes, felt slow and incomprehensive. The need to get up and run was there but the energy and understanding as to why was drifting.

"Run!" Her eyes snapped to focus on the purple striped male, he was in a head lock yet he had the other male in a head lock as well. The three struggled, more like the two Reddish males struggled while Ke'Nai fought to keep them busy, one slipped through his hands charging for her but he snagged them by the dreads yanking them back to his body.

"Run!" He snarled as he was punched nearly losing the grip one male.

Slowly she crawled backwards her eyes locked to these males fighting, it was worst then watching men fight. There wasn't any snarling, growls or roars, this was like being in the middle of lions fighting, each punch was like a bomb an explosion. For the first time in a very long time, Mercy felt scared, a honest hopeless fear.

" ** _MERCY_**!" Her heart drummed in her chest, choking her of breath as she heard her name from his mouth. Her body shook and prickled with vibration. " ** _ANDY_**!"

It was like being slammed back into her body, full awareness, energy and most of all understanding. She couldn't freeze up not now! Crawling backward faster she whines as she pushed to her feet, the pain made her want to gag just to curl up and sleep.

"Keep going, keep going." She gasps in sharp wheezing breaths pushing herself further away as fast as her hobbling would take her. She nearly collapsed at the sight of the clearing and crowds of women.

Crawls snatched at her hair yanking her head back as she screamed loudly, heart beating loud her right hand brushed over cool metal. Her heart beating louder she grabbed the disc turning with along the harsh pull of her hair, bring her hand up in a right uppercut.

The male whaled stumbling back holding his face, dripping neon blood, his two left mandibles and the lower half of his jaw were sliced off. Shuffling backwards a jolt of pain ran up her leg as she crumbled to the floor and just before the male lunged forward, the whole right side of the male's head blew wide open.

Blood splattered Mercy face as she scrawled backward away from the dead body that dropped to its knees then over on its side.

The blaring sound of the finished game reverberated through the air.

"Mercy! Mercy!" Slowly turning her head at the sound of her name, she saw Julie racing toward her. Falling to her knees the woman threw her arms around her neck. "You made it by a hair's breadth!" Jerking back Julie looked her over.

Looking over the woman's shoulder Mercy saw a male walking up in a lazy swagger, marking of orange almost similar to a set of purple she knew. He made a trilling sound tiling his head, his mandibles clicking in delight, only to have Julie jump up and start slapping her hands on his chest, shoulders, and face.

"You Buttsnack! How could you? You just left her there!"

Mercy gave a breathless chuckle as she falls back into the dirt closing her eyes, this planet was fucked up and she was starting to believe the human females were just a crazy. "I need to find Andy." She murmurs when a shadow fell over her. Peeking an eye open, Ke'Nai was position over her in a squat, his arms resting on his powerful thighs, a pistol-like weapon dangled in his hands between his legs.

His eyes roamed her, looking over what she could assume was to find further injury. Moving took in her left leg, the tips of his claws grazing the wound. "I…I guess I should…Thank…you."

Her whole body seized up in shock, her eyes slowly grew wide as they stared at the red bloody arrow shaft in his hand, to the fuck size hole in her damn leg, then to his face. The top right mandible ticked upward in a smirk.

"You fucking pompous ass Bas—" Mercy world fade to black.

* * *

Ok, Well, that's was nearly 15 pages long! 14 and 1th of pages! Yay! I hoped you all loved it! Caused NO one read the script!

Julie total took over, she wasn't supposed to be like this! I had her planned out and she just yeeted all my plans out the window! Her and damn J'tor just argh they're both Buttsnacks and I love them very much...

Also I updated early...ish..Yay me!

Once again thanks to all the New Alert and Follows and Follower I have gotten they really honestly make my day!

All right, so Thanks to everyone who reviewed you all made me go over the moon and back, you all have no idea how much I love them and how much faster it does make me write^^. I love each one of you! Please remember to keep _**REVIEWING**_!

Until Next Chapter!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Predator or Aliens or AVP of any type, but the plot of this story and any OC characters that show up I do own!

Ok, so no flames please but constructive criticism is welcome! If you want to help by giving a bit of advice on how something can work or flow better then by all means but if you're just going to be mean yeah please don't. If you don't like then just leave and write your own story m'kay?

Oh my gosh I'm so super sorry this took FOREVER to get out, life shows it's ugly had then this chapter was a whore to write! like nothing I did was good enough it all felt so inadequate! But anywhos I got it done ..finally...Enjoy!

* * *

Sins of the Stars

 _Light So Dim_

 _"Am I just a lost soul blowing in the wind? Or a coward scared to look within? Or do I have a brave heart with a light so dim? Is that who I am?" ~Is That Who I Am, Chris Carmack_

* * *

Ch. 10

"I can't get over how fast this is healing! If we had this back on earth…" Mercy stopped listening, she heard this countless of times since being in this damn infirmary. Doctors from all over the world were volunteering as side healers to help the Yautjas' on the female body.

Well to Mercy it was more like drooling over the advance medicine. They're an Alien race, advance anything is to be expected! So why all the hullabaloo?

Looking down at her calf she could understand a bit of the amazement, her wound was closed now just pinkish circle of fragile skin but still a bit painful. She was told to keep it clean and wrapped since it could still become infected and to stay off it. Which would be fine if it wasn't for the hulking muscles behind her.

Mother Bertha, or Big Mama

It was about two or three days after the whole Tag fiasco that Big Mama showed up in the common room of barracks 13, stating she was the one responsible of 'you pathetic oomans'. Apparently she was the one to make sure all of barracks 13 became full verse in all of the Yautja traditions and ways of life.

In short, she's a mean ass etiquette teacher, the do's and don'ts of the Yautja society! There was one thing Mercy learned in this short time.

Yautja Mothers are vicious and relentless teachers…. _"We Yautja aren't big on theory, with us you learn by doing. I'll trained you as I would my own."_ Hence the name…

So far it's been nothing but lectures and information beat downs but really Mercy knew she was just waiting for the lots of them to heal up before the real beating begin; the reason for the checkup.

"Ooman the leg!" Big Mama's dread flared in agitation as the doctor gushed and rambled.

"Oh, yes right, right," The woman blushed clearing her throat as she taps at her collar, in what obviously was becoming a nervous tick. "The leg is doing great, in just a week or so the bandage could come off without fear of infection."

"Thank god, beca—ack! Wait...ow!" Mercy was cut off when she was yanked backward off the bed and pulled along. The pain was shooting up her leg to her hips and stomach as she was forced to put weight on both her legs in risk hopping about or being dragged.

"Wait, just because the bandage can come off, she still needs time to heal, the arrow with through bone—

"Nonsense, I never understand you Oomans, the more you treat a tender wound the tender it becomes! Her flesh is sealed, the infection will be less and the bone will strengthen with work." She yanked on Mercy harder before shoving her out the infirmary.

"Have I taught you nothing? Weakness in anything will get you nowhere in this life but servitude, then what of Andy? No matter the pain you push through!"

"I know, I know." Mercy grumbled as she was shoved into the arms of her 'sisters'. The other barracks ladies grabbed her, helping her stand as their 'mother' over looked them with tired disapproval.

"Repeat!" She demanded.

As one they all chorused. "Males conquer. Females rule."

"Normally we are the larger and stronger sex, males learned to fear us as well as respect us, but times are changing, we are dying now it up to you smaller and…weaker ones. By the end of my Path, it will matter not your size, the males will bow to you in the same respect."

Mercy made sure to keep the sigh in and not let Big Mama hear it, this was always the same lecture she gave when she was disappointed in someone. A female clan would be made of succeeding layers of generations; daughters, mothers, grandmothers etc. This was another thing that made them strong, they will always have the backing of their sisters, thus territory and a pups wellbeing were all depended on your strength.

No matter how advanced they were still ruled but basic instincts, making it truly a survival of the fittest.

Stepping up to each of them; Big Mama grabbed a lock of hair, rubbing them between her fingers before moving to the next woman, even doing the same to Andy when he came up behind Mercy. None of the women could figure out why she was doing this. Some guess it was a sign of affection or just interest since they had weird like dreads, either way when she was done she turned sharply.

"Keep up!" She barked before taking off in a jog, which in human terms was a damn sprint!

The woman all shouted in surprise before rushing off not wanting to be last in fear of extra work, Mercy cursed and hobbled along, with Andy was ahead of her.

The day continued with more severe workout, they were pushed pass their limits and then some. "Move well or die; this is the main lesson of the hunt. There is no room for error." Or at least that what Mama told them.

"I mean I just don't see the reason for all of this..."

The other women all gave a soundless sigh, as they hid behind trees or bushes, spying on Mama. Her back was turned sitting on the ground with Andy in her lap sipping some weird alien tea. It was their evening trial, every day Mother gives them a task to complete if failed another task was assigned that task depended if you ate dinner or not, this one they needed the whole Barracks to work together.

"Shut it Sara!" Noelle hissed in a low whisper as she waved a signal to two other women.

Both women shot from the bushes in a low crouch, running quickly and quietly before pulling up short and holding up a twirling finger, queuing the rest to circle about the target.

"All I'm saying is what the point of these things?"

Rolling her eyes Mercy crouched on a branch, from this position she could see the whole group, Mother had been teaching them a Yautja form of sign language and hand gestures to communicate with each other; it's very simple and only capable of relating simple messages or ideas.

The plan was for Mercy to direct their position for the best line of attack, an ambush from all sides, but with Sara constant whining it was proving difficult. Yautja's had good ass hearing and top-notch sense of smell, so directing the women downwind helped if only Sara would shut up!

Biting the inside of her cheek, this plan will bust on Sara's account, she and the other haven't eaten in two days, each task had ended in failure. Mother wasn't happy so in turn, she doubles her efforts and took away meals, in all that Sara somehow became Mercy's responsibility, maybe because she had Andy and Mother taken a liking to the kid and by default Mercy, thus she became a meditator.

Meaning if Sara didn't shut up and they lost another night of meals, the complaints and glares will be on Mercy. The women will shun Sara and Mother will be extra pissed that as the 'Next females' of her race couldn't work together. Which will also bring on a lecture of how females work in packs of sisters, mothers, and blah, blah.

Ok time for another plan then, biting the pad of her thumb, she waved below her to another woman, Jade was her name? Signing 'stop' Jade passed the sign along the chain and Mercy watched as all the women that were scattered about in a rough circle came to a slow halt.

She could see the questioning in their stance as they looked to each other in confusion, but she didn't focus too long on them, her sights were on Sara. If the woman wouldn't shut up, then she would be part of the plan.

Maybe that was too obvious but hell Mercy was running on fumes, if she didn't eat tonight she was going to pummel Sara herself. Sending quick signs to the others, she watched as they all rearranged themselves, the rear brings up the front while the groups on the west and east shifted.

Raising two fingers high over her head she held the position before slicing it down, the group with Sara moved forward, the south, west and north groups slowly gathering on the sides and back.

Just as she plans Mother, placed Andy down and rushed toward Sara's direction, quickly sending the west and north teams to trail after her, only to have Mother bank right and charge to the south team.

Armed with what Mercy thought was similar to a paintball gun, Mother shot the south team down and with a twirl shot the north team in the back, before pointing her gun straight a Mercy who was hidden in her tree, shooting her right in the neck sending her flying out of said tree and hitting the forest floor with a thud of her feet.

"Failed."

"Argh fuckin hell Ma!" Mercy gagged as she raised from her crouch, rubbing her neck staining her skin purple.

"Sloppy." Big Mama huffed as she crossed her arms as the rest gathered around. "You used your sister as distraction." Her mandibles ticked, a bad sign. "If she wasn't loud maybe the odds would be different, but using her as bate would cause hunt to fail! You made plan to use her to your advantage and while your sisters listen without hesitation, you all still went down rather easily. You're only as strong as your weakest link…Sloppy but better. Go climb the cliff in the North, if you make it to the top by night fall dinner is yours."

Looking to the sky with a yelp of alarm, the sun was halfway set! Without another word, everyone dashed off.

"Mercy take Andy the rules apply to him as well."

* * *

"This is Bullshit!"

"Stop complaining Sara and just keep moving."

"This is too high!" Sara shook her head as she looked down behind her and squeals.

Eight stories up a rocky cliff with nothing but your hands, granted this was a thing called free solo climbing but back on earth they didn't have Alien Mothers threatening that she would take away meal time for any slackers. Falling and hurting yourself wasn't an option either she would just dust you off and tell you to start again even if one of your bones has clearly pierced the skin.

Poor Debbie.

"And I would like to eat dinner!" Jessica snapped as she grabbed Sara by the arm trying to push her up more. "Just stop looking down."

"And if I fall and die!"

"Tsh, as if Mother would let you dishonor her like that." Libby snorts.

"More like she shrugs off saying 'only the weak die.'" Josie laughs only to yelp when she slips on a rock before catches herself.

"At least you don't have a six-year-old on your back with the combined thought of failing would cost him food." Mercy hissed to Sara, Andy was clinging to her, his head pushed against her neck. "If Debbie can still try to climb with a broken bone, then you can climb up too, I mean I could always hand Andy over to you, so you can have extra weight." Not that she would.

Sara pursed her lips with narrowed eyes before climbing upward.

The others snorted knowing this was Sara's thing, after some poking and prodding Barracks 13 found out she was some super-rich heiress or something.

She whined and complained about everything, most of the women were already placing bets that she wouldn't make it too far in this world must less the 'games', it's also probably why Mother picks on her.

Either way Mercy just wanted it to stop, it was already bad enough that she was the middle man.

As each one made it to the stop, with the cheering of their barracks mates as encouragement; there was a slight pause of rest before everyone started running to the lunch hall, with last light of day seeping down!

...

"Mmmhmm this is so fuckin good!" Jessica moans her eyes rolling up, with cheeks stuffed full like a chipmunk. "better than I thought!" She groans before stuffing another mouth full.

"It could be the fact we haven't eaten in two days." Noelle takes a vicious bite of what everyone was calling chicken. "because we still haven't figured out what half this shit is." She made a pointed look at a bowl of green jelly-like balls.

Linda grabbed one and popped it in her mouth with a sigh. "I don't know either but it good, its taste weird but I like the way it splatters in my mouth."

"I bet you do." Debbie wiggles her brows suggestive.

"What eww no!" Linda chokes before tossing a jelly ball at her.

"Ahh don't hit the cripple!" Debbie waves her casted arm as a defense.

"Oh, so you can use the cripple card!" Mercy shouts placing something that looked like peas Andy's plate. "But you totally kicked my ass down in yesterday spar!"

"Duh, 'cause mother was watching."

The girls laughed and joked much like teenagers, it was in the mess hall that many of the females got to relax, while the food was questionable and the situation unimaginable, they could take small comfort that they were surrounded by many. The sounds of laughter and talking one could close their eyes and imagine they were back on earth…

It was clear as well that each Barrack was assign a 'Mother', it was also evident that each Mother taught and raised each barrack differently. You could tell which Mothers were raised by the same clan just by how they taught. It was times like that, that Mercy was hit all over again that this was a whole other society, that this was actually happening, that earth was invaded.

Resting her cheeks on her fist she smooths Andy's hair back as he ate quickly, seeming to favor something that looked like a dragon fruit but had the odd taste of roast beef?

It's funny how loud the absence of sound can be, it's almost deafening to the ears and unsettling, a natural warning among nature. So when the mess hall became so silent that it made Mercy's ears ring, she immediately thought of Ke'Nai!

As if hearing her thoughts, a shadow fell over her form, the women at her table looking above her, some gripping their forks with white knuckles, others looking ready to flee.

It was like an unspoken rule that males weren't allowed in the mess hall, they created too much tension. After being in the infirmary for so long, she knew the goal of the Yautja was to keep the 'oomans' calm enough to start back their cycles, with the change of diet and actual atmosphere it tossed their bodies out of whack. So personal lodging and a mess hall free of males were given.

Males being here wasn't against any rules per say but it definitely wasn't welcomed. Slowly Mercy turned and met a wall of tan abs, following the contours of the body past a nice set of pecks to...a face that wasn't Ke'Nai's.

She was surprised that she was able to recognize that this wasn't the **_S'yuit-de_** , but more so annoyed that she was yet again singled out. She didn't dare to look away but she could tell from the corner of her eyes that everyone was looking, she even spotted Big Mama not too far off.

Mercy didn't like how close he was or how he came up behind her, the male was invading her space, towering over her. She rose to her feet squaring her shoulders, while she wasn't Yautja she was by no means short, even if she can't gain the height or space like a Female she can earn it.

Normally, all a Female had to do was huff and puff out her chest in warning to give space, but she could tell this dude wasn't going to back down that easily.

She didn't have the strength or backing to take him on in a challenge like she probably would have done if it was Ke'Nai, for reasons she didn't want to get into. In short, this Male was unknown, the best course of action would, was to come off as curious rather than defensive.

So huffing from her nose and mouth as she puffed her chest squaring her shoulders and straighten her back, then adding the head tilt. The puffing and huff showed she didn't like him being close but the head tilt gave the actions a "what the hell do you want?"

His mandibles clicked rapidly, he was obviously amused by her display, he puffed himself up in response, an act to cause her to look him over. He was tall like most Males, ugly was to be expected, his eyes golden but it was his pattern that she took an interest in. He wasn't brightly colored like Butt snack or **_S'yuit-de,_** even the Queen was a bright color; yet he had the dark colors and pattern of a rattlesnake, the more she looked, the vibrant they became almost shimmering in delight.

She frowned up at him, his coloring was flicking and he was puffing in pride, hesitantly she looked over to Big Mama. The Female had her head bow and her fist to her mandibles, with shoulders shaking. Was she laughing!?

A huff brought her attention back to the Male, who she was now duding as Snape, cause why not, he was holding out to her an animal skull. At least that what it looked like, it had long fangs and three large eye sockets, but it also had beautiful designs etched into the surface. Upon closer inspection she saw that the grooves weren't etched but a part of the skull itself.

"Eh yes it's nice." She rocked on her heels, this was getting weird, he hasn't said anything and she wasn't sure where he pulled that skull from.

He held out the skull, when she didn't take it he urges it to her again. "Oh um no thanks really, it won't go with my decor." He pushed it gently into her belly. "You're giving it to me anyways. Okay."

She took hold of the skull her hands on the top and bottom as not to touch him but Snape shifted his hands over hers tugging her closer. Oh dear god no!

Debbie made a raspberry sound to keep in her laughter, while Noelle snorts in amusement.

Snape stared in her eyes, his tall form leaning down his hands on hers, before he straightens and so slowly drags his hands away, then laying the tips of his fingers to his forehead then a fist over his heart before turning with a deep head bow to Big Mama then walking out the Mess Hall.

Once he fully left the hall, her whole table burst into laughter. "Shut up you bitches!" Mercy blushed.

"He totally gave you bedroom eyes!" Debbie wheezed her face going red.

"Did you see the way he dragged his hand away? Gosh I hate when guys do that!" Jessica groans.

Linda kept trying to talk but was laughing too hard to make a sound.

Big Mama came over finally and grabbed the skull harshly and looked it over then shoved it back. "Well, that happened sooner than expected and from Mar'cte no less...his gift could have been better though." She grumbled.

"Please tell me that not what it was Big Mama?"

"There's no sense in denying it, it happened." She flicked Mercy's head at her whining "It's a start of a courtship, you must see it through the end, be happy that only one showed up. It's not uncommon to have multiply Males court a Female, usually, a fight breaks out, be on your toes, Mercedes."

"So should we expect wedding bells?" Noelle bats her lashes.

"Oh I call Dibbs on being Maid of honor!" Debbie raised her hand high.

"You all can chock on jelly balls!"

* * *

"Mercy, what does courting mean?" Andy was sitting cross leg on their bed looking over the courtship skull. He was fresh from the bath his hair still damped and his curls becoming tight ringlets of knots if she didn't tame them now.

Sitting behind him trying to brush his hair into a nice small bun, but without a brush and a band made from vine; it was harder then she imagined but it gave her time to think of what to tell him. He had a rough understanding of what was going on but he was still young the full impact of the situation wouldn't hit him until he was much older.

"Eh, hmm It's like a form of dating, before becoming boyfriend, girlfriend." She winced at her explanation.

"Like you and Ethan?" He asked looking up over his head at her. Mercy paused before going back and running her fingers though his locks, swiping them up into a bun.

"Yeah…Just like that." She swallowed back a lump, he had forced herself not to think about him, focusing on the tasks at hand but now she felt so hallow on the inside.

Clearing her throat, she blinked back the tears and quickly wrapped the vine around his hair, he wild mane seemed thicker and heavier while it was still silky smooth it had an odd coarseness. She couldn't put her finger on it but his hair felt different, now that she thought of it hers did too. It was like she could feel her hair, like how you could your toes or fingers…

She was brought out of her thought when Andy flipped around and hugged her tight pushing his face into her breasts curling up to her. "I don't like Snape."

Chuckling she wrapped her arms around him laying her cheek on his head rubbing his back. "Don't worry bud I don't either." Kissing his head, she stared at the small desk that sat on the across the room, knowing that a shimmering purple scale laid there.

...

"He's standing there isn't he?"

"Ee'Yup." Jade nodded as she watched Snape stand just a bit ways off. "He hasn't even twitched."

"I kinda feel bad for the guy…He's just waiting for your attention." Libby crossed her arms tilting her head as she too watched him.

Big Mama had woken everyone up earlier than normal pushed them all outside before disappearing off. No one could figure the reason why but it wasn't long after that Snape showed up like clockwork, thankfully he didn't give her another gift sadly he was still following her, it was only after she tossed a rocks at him yelling that he finally stopped towering over her every move, but if she got too close he would purr like a damn engine!

"Of course you would feel bad for him!" Debbie rolled her eyes.

"If he was a hot human guy we all would be pressuring her to go talk to him." Libby shrugs. "I mean all he done is give her gifts-

"And stalk her."

"Cornered her."

"Tried kidnapping her."

Each woman for the barrack listed off a crime in a bored tired tone making Mercy chuckle.

"Well, you got to admit he nicer than that scary purple one." Libs rebuttable making the other pause, it was true that purple one had stopped by a few times after the Tag game. They all had front row seats to their name calling and fighting soon after Big Mama showed up tossing the purple male on his ass, since then he hasn't shown up.

In which Mercy was thankful, she didn't want to know what would happen if **_S'yuit-de_** showed up with Snape here, not that anything should happen Ke'Nai hated her just as much she hated him…

"Girls!" Big Mama's voice was sharp and clipped making them all snap to attention as she walked up and passed them waving her hand. "Follow me, it's time."

Looking at each other, the women all nudge Mercy with an appointed look. Glaring she asked. "Time for what?"

"It's time to start began your Path, from this day forward you will be working towards the Chiva, the final test. The challenges will change and the 'Game' as you 'oomans' are calling it will change. You'll become an UnBlooded."

"But I thought UnBloods were just Yautja who hasn't completed training."

"Yes they are young Predators who haven't completed basic training. Which is all of you and to even become an Unblooded one must complete this first task. As easy it may sound it will take all your worth to complete."

Mercy looked back to the others, each one had a face of worry and fear. What test could be that bad? They have honestly been through hell or what felt like it and now it was about to get harder, starting now?

"What's the test?" It was Sara who asked her voice soft and unsure.

Big Mama reached out a hand lightly tugged at a long lock of brown hair, with a nod she turned pushing open the doors to the Mess Hall.

What the saw shocked the women, they couldn't believe what they were seeing, was this actually their test! The Mess Hall was filled with rows of other women, some screaming, others in tears, some with faces so red with strain they looked to ready to pop! It had to be a joke right?

"That's the challenge?" Sara snort. "We're getting our hair braided?"

Big Mama she stared down at Sara her face voided of emotion, "If you think it's so simple why don't you go first?"

"I…I just meant that you made it sound like this was something horrible." Sara tried to back pedal but Big Mama had her mindset.

She grabbed Sara by the shoulder and shoved her down in front of a Female. "Plaiting of the tress is the first time of becoming a Yautja, it shows strength and determination. Have you all taken noticed of your hair?"

Everyone began touching their hair trying to take notice of the difference, it was Andy that spoke up about it. "It's becoming like skin! Me and Mercy noticed it when she was trying to tied up my hair, and then it began to hurted and then it started to bleed!"

Big Mama's mandibles clicked in approval. "Yautja dreadlocks are not in fact hair, but rather tendrils; a fleshy growth you can say; longer tresses are desired in attracting the opposite sex, particularly Males. One can then add ornament to the tresses to show status."

"Wait, wait," Debbie waved her now healed around in front of her, as she held her head, trying to process what was being said. "If our hair is turning into flesh, then you're said we have to get our flesh fuckin **_braided_**!"

Sara grew a pale-ish green as she swallowed thickly.

"Yes, that's what is being said. While this is getting done one mustn't show any signs of pain. A tear, a wince or a yelp will have the process undone and you'll have to start again."

"What do you mean start over? What if you're nearly done?" Noelle asked in panic.

"You start over." Big Mama repeated before grabbing ahold of Sara and shoving the girl down in front of the Female. "This is like any other challenge; failure isn't an option." Big Mama aimed her eyes at Mercy before appointing each woman to a Female.

"You have until Sundown." Bowing before her girls Big Mama left with a swish of her dreads, pulling Andy along behind her.

Mercy looked to the Female before who sat crossed leg in front of a pillow her hands on her knees her back straight, simply waiting. This challenge had nothing to do with her strength or endurance but pain tolerance, could she not show pain even while she was hurting? She never did anything like that and to be truthful she didn't really do pain well! She fainted when Ke'Nai yanked the arrow from her leg but if she failed this…

With a deep breath Mercy took a step forward and sat down on the plush pillow, shoulder tenses her back straight but her stomach felt sour and her mouth dry. **_Just breath, inhale then exhale_** she felt the sharp claws part her hair pulling the strains out then together, **_clear your mind focus on the goa—_**

"Holy fuckin hell ow!" Mercy jerked her head to the left grabbing at her head as she rubbed at the sore spot. The Female behind her placed her hands back to her knees and waited, she barely twisted the strains, Mercy was expecting pain but it felt like someone was pinching your skin pulling it up and twisting it together while you have a paper cut!

"Fuck, fuck ok damn let's go again." Shaking out her shoulders Mercy prepared herself for the same feeling, prepared or not the pain shot down her spine as she tensed grabbing her knees so tight her knuckles turned white and she let out a slow harsh breath.

"Sweet Jesus take the wheel!" Debbie squeals as she slouched into the pillow pulling her head away from the claws in her hair. "Shitty shit, shit!" She rubbed her head vigorously.

"How can anyone not show pain during this!" Linda squeals ducking her head away. "It just reinforces that they are inhuman because fuck all this!"

Mercy clenched her teeth sucking in her lips as she tapped at her knees, trying to relax her body but the more she tried the worst the pain felt. She couldn't afford to lose to something like this, after all she went through this would be the worst and most embarrassing way to lose.

Taking a deep breath and letting it out slowing, wiggling her tongue on her mouth anything to get her mind off the pain without visibly showing it.

"Debbie, what color nails are you getting." Noelle gave a strained chuckle as she stiffly turned her eyes to the left.

Frowning, Debbie tossed the others a confused look. "Eh, I think she might be twisting your hair too tight."

"Well I am getting my hair done, might as well my nails." She laughed before it was cut off by a choke to cover up her squeal.

"What's… the eh,... occasion?" Jessica hopped in, her head tilted up her hands gripping her knees with knuckles white.

"Snape and Mercy's wedding of course." She snorts rubbing her at her nose, giving her the chanced to squeeze her eyes tight.

"Yes!" Debbie clapped her hands repeatedly in covert pain. "Of course the wedding!"

"So, this is preparation for the bachelorette party?" Linda chimes in.

"I hope there are strippers!" Jade called out.

"Strippers are a must!"

"Can you imagine the Males here being strippers…" Noelle mutters pushing her fingers tips into her temple, as she 'thought' about it.

"Don't ruin my idea, Noelle!"

"You got to admit, Jade, they do have a great ass." Debbie snorts.

"Yes, that's exactly what I want, Alien balls in my face."

"Isn't that the reason we're here?" Jessica added, which made everyone laugh.

This laughed was needed, the women laughed hard enough that their faces bloomed red, tears rolled down their cheeks, to the point the Females all had to pause their braiding.

"No….No these are tears of Joy." Mercy reassured wiping her own eyes, hoping they took the lie considering most were still giggling softly.

The joke may not have been that funny but it was enough to let them release the pint up pain; plus the laughing helps them focus.

"Jeez guys' thanks for taking joy in my situation. I will return the favor when a hulking Male comes to court your asses!"

"Don't you put that bad juju on me!" Jade crossed herself dramatically doing her hail Mary's making the other laugh.

"Kelly Clarkson!" The shout filled the air, silencing the room, as Jessica slapped her knees with a small curse.

"Oh, yeah I love her songs!" it was Linda who caught on to the blunder. "But I don't think that would be, eh…a good song for the wedding..." She looked to Debbie for help when the Female behind Jess placed her hands on her knees.

"Eh…yeah, Oh yeah but I do know the prefect song Mercy can dance to!" Debbie tagged along, taking a visible breath when Jessica's Female went back to braiding. "Mercedes can give a sexy dance to Snape as she sings "I'm a **_slave_** for ya."

This brought another round of laughter, this cover up when on for a while; changing each time before a Female could catch on to what they were doing and undo their hair. This wasn't the prefect plan and many had their hair taken down and redone again including Mercy.

It was when she felt a set of claws on her shoulders that panic set it, it was nearly Sun set she couldn't afford to start again. She felt her stomach when drop the claws pulled from her shoulders, only to hand her a mirror.

She was finished. The woman that looked back at her looked so different than she remembered. The barrack didn't have mirrors or many things that could cast a reflection so this was her first time in a very long time at seeing herself and she had to say.

The hair style wasn't for her, while they looked like tubular dreads on the Yautja, to Mercy it didn't fit her face. They were thick and long and gave a slight wave and curl to them, making her wild mane like larger, the head ornament was added back, the marron jewel laying just about her eyebrows once more.

Touching at the locks lightly, she felt a shiver go down her spine, it like someone just trailed a finger along her arm. Tugging on the lock felt like someone tugging at an arm, which made her suddenly respect the Males that put up with her when she tugged and snatched the hell out of their dreads. Though she didn't feel sorry for Ke'Nai he deserved every yank and pull she gave him.

In the midst of her stewing Big Mama came up to her, pulling the mirror from her hands and pulling her up to her feet. Taking a hold of her chin in a light grip, turning her head left then right.

"You did well and just before sun set as well." Big Mama gave her locks a tug. "This starts the true beginning, from here on out you will be considered an Unblooded Yautja on The Path, and soon a viable Female. Mar'cte or as you call him Snape has already set his eyes on you and many more will. You'll need to be prepare for that, to be able to protect Andy. Not all Males will want him even if they wanted you."

Big Mama left after that, leaving Mercy to think on her words. The thought of a male not wanting Andy hadn't crossed her mind before, what if a Male did try to court her and refused to accept Andy? Not that she was accepting any offers but it was something she needed to think and plan for. After saying bye to the girls, dismissing their complement on her hair and looks she headed towards Big Mama and Andy who was waving excitedly at the doors.

The closer she got to Andy she saw what got him so excited that he was bouncing in place. "Look, Looks my hair just like yours." He ran to her wrapping his arms around her hips, pushing his face into her belly, tugging at her clothes. "We're the same!"

"Wow look at you!" She looked to Big Mama as she felt along Andy's hair. They were just like hers the way it curled and waved. She figures it was because of their natural hair was just a mane of curls, now it cloud be consider a true mane if she could make the dreads rise and fall.

"Yeah, yeah I got them dones when I was with Granny. It hurted but not too much I was tough!" He bounced in her making her laugh at his excitement.

"Well, I'm super proud of you! I knew you can do anything you put your mind too." She pecked his nose.

"Some Pup get their tresses braided at his age, the nerve endings aren't as strong. It worsens with age, though the sooner a Pup tresses are braided the more that is required of them. For you Oomans you call it a coming of age." Big Mama explained as she gave a playful tug at Andy's locks. "To some Males seeing that he's on his way to becoming a Youngling to an Unblooded, will be more willing to include him with you." She turned looking over her shoulder seeing Mar'cte standing not too far behind.

Mercy followed her stare and flushed red, seeing him _still_ standing there, tall and menacing his hands behind his back that scary looking face; Mother taught them to read body language and his stance wasn't anything but relaxed and open. Turning back to look at her with smug eyes Big Mama walked off back into the Mess hall but not before roughly bumping into Mercy's back forcing her to take a step towards Mar'cte.

This caused the Male to stand straighter, sighing she took another step to him, Andy right along beside her, might as well get this over with. Another two steps Mar'cte finally took that as enough invitation to move forward, closing the gap between them, looking down at her with a small greeting purr.

"Yeah, yeah hi to you to Snape." She crossed her arms smirking when his eyes and mandibles twitched. It was clear he didn't like being called Snape but he also never corrected her.

"Mer-ce-des." He always broke her name up in syllables in which she assumed was because he couldn't fully say her name. Reaching forward to her hair slightly pause before taking one thick lock into his hand in a simple caress, that sent a quiver of pleasure down her spine.

Purring deeply at her response, which freaked her out, Mar'cte took a closer step bring the lock up to his mandibles, pressing it against them in a form of a kiss? His purr was deeper almost satisfied, she could her dreads rising on her head, in response she knocked his hand away taking to step back but that didn't remove the look in his eyes.

Thankfully, he didn't bother with closing the space, the damage so to speak, has already been done rather he reached for the side of his belt plucking off a sliver rectangular box. Flipping open the top he tilted the box showing her the contents.

Ruby red crystal formed into rings laid in the black valeted inside, glinting and shining against the sunset. Mercy had to say they were beyond beautiful, she couldn't help but look up at him then back to the box. She was certainly glad the other women weren't here they would all be squealing and laughing about a 'proposal' even if there were many rings.

"My theses are beautiful but I can't say these are my size." She shook her head trying to once again reject the gift but Mar'cte like always ignored her and placed the box in her hands. Plucking up a ring, he slid it onto one of her dreadlocks, before doing another setting two rings per lock. Kneeling down he did the same to Andy, setting one ring per lock.

Of course, this threw Andy over the moon and back making him bounce with renewed vigor, obviously no longer afraid of the Male, not like Snape was allowing that with giving gifts and always coming round. Over time Andy didn't seem to mind the Male, even now he was leaning against Snape's knees, kicking out his legs as he talked about his new hair style letting the Male ring his dreads. It was clear that Mar'cte didn't mind the tugs and pulls as small curious hands, even tugging at Andy's dreads in return, making the boy laugh.

Mercy wasn't sure how she felt about this scene in front of her, it was like now that Andy was making nice she wasn't allowed to be stand offish anymore without well seeming bitchy. He was, as much as she hated to say, nice and kind.

"Beating me with kindness eh?" She grumbled as he looked up at her with a smug look as Andy grabbed at his face trying to gain his attention again. As he stood up she caught his eyes shifting over her shoulder, fearing it was the other ladies she tried to turn around but Mar'cte grabbed a lock of hair forcing her to turn back to him as he dipped down placing his Cress against her forehead.

He stayed against her his golden eyes burning into hers, Yautja didn't have lips but this certainly felt close to one, even the soft swipe of his top left mandible over her cheek, was so intimate! It was Snape that pulled back bring the dread up to his mouth, his eyes still refusing to leave hers. When he finally released her gaze she sighed in relief when he looked to Andy, holding out his hand letting the boy give a low five, with a last nod of his head he turned abruptly and walked away.

Mercy covered her mouth as she groans, feeling the heat on her face simmer even if the sun was low in the sky and the evening was cool. "I taught him that!" Andy puffed out his chest in pride. "Now he one smooth criminal."

"Excuse me who taught you that." Mercy snorts knowing exactly who did.

"Debbie!"

"I knew it!" Mercy sneered before turning around. "I'm surprised you girls are being…so…"

Ke'Nai stood just a few feet from them, his stance wide, his dreads raised, he was tense wound tighter than a spring. I made her mouth dry, he was the total opposite of Snape, his gaze made her shift and she was filled with guilt! Why was she the guilty one? She owned this Male nothing, they weren't a thing, he wasn't even courting her and yet she was the one feeling guilty!

" ** _S'yuit-de_** " She greeted casually crossing her arms with a glare, she wouldn't feel bad over something that wasn't her fault! He was in her space in three strides his eyes roam over her, nearly hissing at the rings in her hair.

Reaching up he yanked at three of her locks, pain shot down her spine hitting every joint and nerve ending. Her eyes water as she cried out grabbing a fist full of his locks yanking them just as hard.

"The fuck is your problem!" She yelled gabbing at his dreads with both hands now. "I haven't seen hide nor hair of you and you just show up pissed off!"

He roared at her grabbing at the back of her head yanking the dreads forcing her to look up at him. "Stay away from him!" His scales were glowing a dull dirty purple, his other hand gripping her shoulder his claws scraping her skin.

"You can't just show up and make demands!" She yelled only for him to rattle her in frustrations.

"He's playing you for a fool!" He shook her harder, terrifying Andy as the boy screamed hitting the Male in his legs reaching for his sister. Annoyed Ke'Nai shoved the boy back making him trip into the dirt, that was enough for Mercy to snap her fist against his right two mandible making him stumble back.

"Get away Ke'Nai!" She screamed widening her stance her dreads raised high as she blocked Andy from his view. "Go away!"

"Mercedes!" He roared at her reaching out his hands but she shoved them away, pushing at his chest.

"Go, now I don't want to see you!" She screeched shoving harder but he wasn't moving.

"Mercy!"

"No, go away, Now!"

"FINE!" He bellowed taking up a challenging stance only to drop it, huffing he turned sharply and stalked away.

Panting Mercy looked to Andy, going over to help him up looking him over. He was fine only a scratch to his elbow, yet Mercy felt like she was the one bleeding. Her heart wouldn't stop pounding, her body felt ready to spring yet so weak, why did her heart hurt? All they did was fight but seeing him today she felt guilty for being around Mar'cte and now when he obviously started it she was the one wanting to cry as if they were together of all things.

Pinching the bridge of her nose, she swallowed back the knot and smiled at Andy dusting him off. "Come on, let's go get that clean yeah?" Picking him up, he curled into her.

"I don't like him." He mutters into her neck.

"Yeah bud, I know…"

…

Twirling a set of knuckle knives, J'tor hummed to himself, feeling rather pride of himself. He just knew his Female would love these, they looked like brass knuckles but with a blade lining the actual knuckles, just the thought of the excited look on her face had him purring in delight.

Catching the scent of his brother on the wind J'tor jumped off the wall in his eagerness, curious to know how did things went. He was tired of his brother stalking about the halls or demanding every bit of information about **_His_ **ooman even if he didn't want to admit that what she was.

So after much convincing, J'tor finally got his brother to cave and see her. "So how'd it go? Was she happy to see you? I bet she totally was like "what you doin here?" He mocked the female ooman's voice. "but on the inside she was happy! You gotta—oomph!" The was knocked out of his lung for a second as the sounds of small items hitting the ground.

J'tor coughed frowning over his shoulder as Ke'Nai stormed off down the alleyway without saying much of anything. Shifting his eyes to the weight in his hands J'tor sighed, there in his hands was a split velvet bag, upon the ground were Vikings hair beads, the designs etched and lined with amethyst.

* * *

Ok, Well that happen and I wasn't meaning to lol this chapter took me to hell and back and then decided to just write itself and add in people for the hell of it! Dont ask who Mar'Cet(snape) is cause the hell if I know. Ok I have an inkling but he changed so much so well both see.

I hope you all like it and the next one hopeful will be out much sooner, things have kinda slowed down so I want to go back to updating often again.

Once again thanks to all the ** _New Alert and Follows and Follower_ **I have gotten so MANY and they really honestly make my day! like for real now if you can just leave a review I would be overjoyed!

All right, so Thanks to everyone who reviewed you all made me go over the moon and back, you all have no idea how much I love them and how much faster it does make me write^^. I love each one of you! Please remember to keep _**REVIEWING**_!

Until Next Chapter!


	11. Changes

Disclaimer: I don't own Predator or Aliens or AVP of any type, but the plot of this story and any OC characters that show up I do own!

Ok, so no flames please but constructive criticism is welcome! If you want to help by giving a bit of advice on how something can work or flow better then by all means but if you're just going to be mean yeah please don't. If you don't like then just leave and write your own story m'kay?

So time totally got away from me then top on the damn epidemic doesn't help any, add working for the medical field! Just the last part alone has me amazed that I actually got this chapter out! Though when I found time to actually write it I was surprise by how easy this chapter was well until the last part but another Surprise Ke'Nai! He totally wrote this chapter! I didnt plan for this chapter so lets hope this goes well yeah?

* * *

Sins of the Stars

 _Light So Dim_

 _"Am I just a lost soul blowing in the wind? Or a coward scared to look within? Or do I have a brave heart with a light so dim? Is that who I am?" ~Is That Who I Am, Chris Carmack_

* * *

Ch. 11 Changes

Annoyed would be the best way to describe his current mood, he had better things to do then being here with his brother. The male was getting pathetic and time was running thin, if he didn't make his move or choose soon there would be no point in this stalking, watching her every move. He knew his brother was on the low end of gene pool when it came to the matters of dealing with females. Ku'ya sighed as he looked over to Ke'Nai as he crouched on the branch high above the awareness of the females below, he watched his brother's head flicker between the female and Male that stood off to the side watching his Attended.

"This is a waste of time." He sighed letting his head fall onto his fingertips in irritation. "The male hasn't done anything and his record is clean, he's no danger to her."

"The danger isn't to her and you know this." Ke'Nai growled leaning forward on the branch watching the young pup bounced over to Mar'cte.

"Then what's the problem?" Ku'ya knew what his brother was meaning and why he was so tense but Ke'Nai was the one that needed to know his action didn't line up with his words. His worry was misplaced.

"You know damn well what the problem is!" He snapped whipping his head in the direction of his older brother.

"He hasn't showed any signs or reached out to any or his contacts—"

"That doesn't mea-

"Then have you told her?" Ku'ya snapped right back this was wearing thin on his patience, he had his own mate he needed to secure!

Ke'Nai looked away from his brother, his mandible pulled tight against his mouth, "She wants nothing to do with me, she made that very clear."

"She never wanted anything to do with you, so what's the different?" Looking at his gauntlet he tapped on the screen tracking his Attended location, he needed to wrap things up here. "Ke'Nai time is running out, either make her yours or choose another but the game about to change soon."

Titling his head to the left looking up at Ku'ya from the corner of his eye he glared. His own emotions were running wild, he wasn't worried about the female no, it was just if anything happened to the pup then she would put herself in danger which then she would probably die, thus the pup would be in his care! So to avoid that! He needed them to be safe, and that was being away from damn Mar'cte! That's it nothing else to it. Simple.

Sighing Ku'ya taped his gauntlet and closed the screen with an annoyed flick of his wrist. "Listen brother and listen very close. A successful pregnancy has already taken place with one of the lower level oomans. Once this information gets out the males will start claiming more females, they were waiting just as you but some like Mar'cte thought ahead to ensure their bloodlines. There will be more males interested in Her, she is strong and has already show much promise she will be taken, either claim her or drop her. Either way mother expects your bloodline to continue."

Ku'ya grips his brother by the back his neck in comfort, before leaving his brother with a last few words. "This will be announced before next game." Turning invisible he dashes off to the location his female was.

Watching his brother leave Ke'Nai thought over the words before looking down to the female below; she was talking with her 'sisters' as they tried to learn the tracking skills their 'Mother' was trying to instill. She moved through the trees and forest surefooted and agile, she was adapting well moving faster and swifter and would only get better and stronger. No matter how much he ignored Ku'ya words, he was right, any male in their right mind would challenge anyone to have her.

His eyes moved to Mar'cte and the pup and they narrowed, before he too vanishing into thin air just as she looked up.

* * *

"What are you looking at?" Noelle pants trying to follow Mercy line of sight.

"Nothin, just I…nothing." She looked to her friend with a smile as she rubbed her neck. "Found any tracks?"

"Yeah Debbie got the trail, who knew tracking was her thing!"

"Well she was a journalist back home." Mercy chuckles.

"This is true! They could give P.I.s a run for their money…Anyways come on."

"Yeah," Mercy mutters looking to Snape and Andy, said boy waving from the sidelines, before looking back to the branches, with a shake of her head she followed after Noelle.

…..

"You girls, did well today." Mother lifted her head her mandibles pulling and flexing in pride. "Jess, you need to move faster, Mercy you can keep up but your tracking is weak, if you're to lose your prey how will you find them again or will you pick another? Stay and practice, that's the only way you will learn, others, go wash then eat."

Mercy sighed as the girls, looked to the each other, hesitant; their group was smaller now, not many girls survived the braiding, Sara being one of them, no one said it but they were all becoming attach to one another. It was Jade who moved first, placing her hand on her shoulder before leaving, the other soon did the same.

Mother eyed Mar'cte before looking to Mercy with a nod and she too left, leaving Mercy with Snape as Andy ran to her wrapping his arms around her waist using his speed to have her swing him around in order not to fall. Chuckling she rubbed his head noticing his head was now reaching under her breasts, _He's getting taller, how long as it been since we…_? her thought was interrupted by Snape.

He came in close to her his chest bumping her shoulder, looming over her until she shoved him back baring her teeth. He loved pushing boundaries with her, always testing her it was annoying…

"You're a terrible tracker." He crossed his arms over his massive chest and she snorts.

"My, my what a genius." Rolling her eyes, she kissed Andy's head before looking to the ground trying to see if she could pick up any traces of her 'prey'.

"You even know what you're tracking?" He asked following her as she went about looking at the ground.

"Yeah, some weird deer thing." She mutters cursing when she couldn't see anything.

"Vrekni." He supplied the name of the tall creature, it was like a deer in mannerism and face with greenish skin and blue zebra strips while the under belly was purple but a long fish like tail, with the antlers along its head in a mohawk like fashion. It was a weird looking animal really but was perfect for track she guessed.

"Yeah that." She taps her chin.

"Do you even know the rules of tracking?" He asked crouching down next to her Andy taking this chance to hop on his back.

"In theory, yes but actually doing it, I feel like something is missing." She grumbled standing and tossing up her hands.

"Just got to know what you're looking for when the foot prints aren't always clear." He came up behind her his chest hitting her back while his left hand lightly landed on her hip, leaning his head down over her shoulder he pointed straight ahead. "Sometime you gotta look for things, like wide trails, or signs of grazing, foraging, maybe antler scrapes on a tree."

Mercy was stock still, his body was so close to her, his heat surrounded her already over heated body, his musk, the smell of Male clogged her sense and sat at the back of her throat. It was like her body suddenly became hyperaware, the way the pad of his finger pressed on her hip but his claw tips were only slightly grazing her skin, his mandibles twitched and moved along her jaw and her neck.

Swallowing thickly, she looked to where he was pointing at first she couldn't see what he was pointing at but the more she took in the larger picture, and almost going crossed eyed; she saw the path as if it was clear as day and she couldn't understand how she didn't see it before, cause now she can't unsee it.

"Holy shit! I can totally see it now!" She gasps only to swallow a rock when his other hand grasps her hips pulling her back against his chest. Quickly she stepped away from, looking to the left seeing Andy was studying a strange flower. "Ahem, uh thanks for the tip!"

Snape huffed resting his hands on his hips shaking his dreads, which made her heart pick up speed and the heat under her pits increase, she knew where this was going. The 'I want to be more than friends' talk but Mercy wasn't having that, not yet; Snape was nice and sweet but…damn she couldn't get over the fact they were aliens it was too damn hard to when they looked…so…alien!

"Thanks again so I'll be seeing you?" She walked backwards waving trying not to be rude but she couldn't help but rush off.

* * *

Mar'cte watched her run off the smell of uncertainty thick around her, with a huff he crossed his arms. He was sure he was followed the pamphlet on how to get a ooman female but nothing wasn't really working. Yes, she opened up a bit more but she still wasn't relaxed and when he got closer she runs. A deep purr curled from his chest, this certainly was a challenge, and he would prove himself to her soon enough.

But first… Mar'cte looked over his shoulder with narrowed eyes. "Never pinned you for a coward that watched from the shadows."

Ke'Nai reappeared behind him his own arms crossed, "Never knew you to be the one to like Ooman pups." He sneered.

Mar'cte fully turned to him his mandibles tight against his mouth. "That's in the past."

"Six moon cycles haven't been long enough." Ke'Nai dropped his arms and moved to the left and Mar'cte moved to the right.

"What does it matter to you? You have no plans of making her yours, so what does it matter of what I do with the pup."

"They are a packaged deal, you can't expect to win her and not the pup."

"What would you know? You can barely be in her present before she bans you from her; What happens to the pup is none of your concern."

"He is my concern, if anything is to happen to her I have to take responsibility of that pup. So yes they are my responsibility." Ke'Nai flared his dreads.

"Yet you don't challenge me for her? Other males will soon yet you don't? So back off she is Mine." Mar'cte hissed as they circled tightly around the other.

"You can claim her fine," Ke'Nai shrugged as he turned his back to him, making the other male growl at the dismissal. "But has she claimed you?"

Mar'cte huffed watching the 'Prince' walk away in the direction of Mercy, the male talked in circles but the last few words did hit a nerve. Flaring his mandibles, he spat on the ground before turning away, either way she will be his and his alone.

* * *

Rolling her shoulder Mercy groans trying to get rid the feeling of Mar'cte hands and body heat. It was weird that males all acted the same no matter the species, maybe that is what's creeping her out the most. Such a human act coming from such an inhuman looking creature, the way they set their hands on their hips or sigh rolling their own eyes, are actions you only seen in humans.

The Yautja no matter how you try to reason wasn't nothing close to human, they didn't simply walk they prowled and stalked, hell their eyes don't follow but track! Everything was predatorial with them, it was exhausting to keep up with really.

Maybe if they were more human looking then the advances wouldn't be so off putting, like really if they looked like the aliens from Avatar, then sure maybe she wouldn't have a heart attack each time she looked at their faces and getting down and dirty wouldn't be such a repulsive thought.

She could just imagine rolling over from a good night's sleep and the first thing she sees in her bed is Ke'Nai's face. She snorts, yeah that would be sure to wake her up, screaming and all.

Slowing to a stop Mercy stared at the ground, reaching up she grabbed a tubular piece of dread giving it a tug, letting the tingles run up and down her spine. Why would she think of Ke'Nai's face to wake up to? She hasn't seen him from well over…well she wasn't sure how long really but she seen about maybe 14 nights so she can assume two weeks, not that she's counting.

"M-Mercy!" Her thought came to a halt at the sounds of Andy shaken voice. With a sharp intake she rushes forward, dashing over logs and boulders, she moved quietly and quickly hoping to gain the advantage of a surprise attack; only to have Andy crash into her chest.

"Look, look!" He shouted pointing behind him yanking on her shirt.

"What, look at what?!" His insistence was making her panic; she didn't see what he was pointing until it was too late. "What the fuck is that?" She screamed yanking her brother up into her arms trying to push him high up on her body.

A creature launched at them through the shrubbery tackling them both against a tree. The bark scrapped against her shoulders as she shoved Andy higher over her while shoving her foot into the beasts face. It had a face that looked like an English bull dog with it jaws biting over its snout though oddly the creature didn't have a nose, it had a similar crest forehead with dreads, and was tall like a Great Dane but buff like a Blue Bully Pit!

"I think it's a dog!" Andy laughs trying to reach the creature as it snorts and huffs at them sniffing at their clothes. "I like him! Come here boy!"

Excitedly the creature, wrapped its paws around Mercy making her slip on the moss below her and proceeded to cover their faces in thick drool.

"Can I keep him?" the boy giggled gripping at the creature's head as it covered him in drool, its rump wagging its nub tail. Mercy sat up with twigs in her hair cupping her face as she wipes off a glob of drool giving her hands a wet shake.

"No, we are not keep it!" She snapped disgusted just as the creature turned its attention to back to her. "Yuck stop! Down!" She screeched shoving at the beast.

"Imma call him Varvatos!" Andy obviously ignored his sister rejection as he patted the creature, which earned him more licks.

The beast was suddenly pulled off them and held at bay at the thick collar at its neck. Though that didn't seem to deter the creature as it continues to pulled and tugged at its sudden restrains, until becoming unnaturally still as it turned its focus on the round yellow object waving in its face.

When the object was offered to Andy, the boy ducked his head in uncertainty. He wasn't sure about the male that always hurt his sister or made her mad and the last time he saw him, he had hurt him too, even if it was unintentional.

The object was urge to him again, followed by a quiet purr than ended in a click. Looking to his sister, she shrugged before pulling off a leaf that was stuck in the drool, it was his choice. Well, in that case…

...

Ke'Nai watch was Andy hesitantly reach for the ball before taking it, he wiggled it in front of the beast, it's eye tracking the movements until it was tossed. With an excited bark the dog took off, Andy not too far behind shouting the whole way.

Slowly his eyes moved to the female as she sat on the forest floor pulling off drool covered leaves and flinging it away with a sick look. When he offered her his hand in which she just narrowed her eyes at it suspiciously, rolling his eyes he grabbed her roughly by the elbow and hauled her up to her feet.

Not expecting her to be so light, the yank brought her crashing to his chest, her body laid against him fully only for a brief second, it was like she molded into him. Years of the hunt and training, taught him to hone his sensory skills, he was able to take in so much so quickly, like the feel of her soft breasts up against his chest or the way her hips bump against his own. He was taller than her so they didn't line up perfectly, but they did line up sensually, his hips were just a tad over hers while her head only reach just at his chest but when she looked up as he leaned down to steady her, he could feel her breath at his neck. Like this, he was at prefect position at her shoulder and her neck, he could see her heart pulsing against her skin, his long dreads curtain them from preying eyes. His claw twitched just behind her ass before she moved away.

That encounter took about three seconds maybe less for him to feel her against him, maybe another second to leave him frozen stiff before he regained his composure as their eyes meet.

She didn't look impressed as she went back to dusting herself off, she was only ooman not fully train just yet to take in small details so quickly, to her it was only a pull to the chest and then moving nothing else.

"Are you here to apologize?" Mercy busied herself by dusting of dirt and drool to keep her mind off the fact that she felt the _length_ of him reach her **fucking** belly button! Granted he was taller than her his hips sat just above her, the lineup was a bit off but the male was **_soft_**! What happens when he hard?!

Shit, shit, shit, shit!

"Because if you're not, then you need to leave." She continued placing her hands on her hips ignoring the phantom feel of him against her. The heavy thick feel compliment with the hard strength of his body, the scent that surrounded her closed her in with his dreads. The smell that was musky yet intoxicating, no matter how deeply she breathed she couldn't get enough, needed to inhale deeper and longer.

Stop. Stop. Stop!

"Yautja don't apologize." He looked away from her crossing, thick arms over a wide chest. How did oomans survive being that soft? She actually had more muscle on her now but before he was sure she was much, much softer. An unwilling picture of her thick backside came to mind along with the thought of how deep could he sink his claw into her before breaking skin?

Shaking his head, he huffed, spreading his mandibles wide to take in a slow deep breath to cool his rising temperature. He never noticed how hot today was...

"Though Yautja's do give good advice." He replied to her narrowed glare. Reaching for her he ignored her flinching away as he pulled a twig from her dreads.

"Tsh and what good advice can you give me?" She snorts but frowns reaching for her own head and pulling out leaves.

"Don't trust Mar'cte." He grumbled as he helped groomed her dreads.

"That just sounds like personal opinion to me." She sighed watching Andy run about with that dog thing bounding around him. "Look Ke'Nai if you ca-

"He sells ooman children."

"Da fuck!" She whips around to face him, out of all things, all things she never expected that!

"There isn't proof he has done so in some time, but it's definitely something I know he has done." He gave her dread a small tug bringing her attention back to him when she looked off to find Andy.

"He wouldn't sell Andy…"

"Can't say for sure…though normally pups his age would have already been sent off to a hunting captain." He murmured as he examines the lock of dread between his claws.

"So what? You think he'll knock me up and then send Andy off to some boot camp?" She knocked his hand away from her, his fiddling with her hair was sending tingles and shivers down her back and joints.

Ke'Nai just blinked at her his head tilting. "Why would he send Andy's feet covering to a… 'camp'?"

Mercy raised her eyes up at the male before her, his head to the side and looked genuinely confused. His mandibles were flexing in and out and his eyes frowning but he never looked away, this big massive male looked harmless, confused over something that was so simple to her.

She felt her lips slowly pulled and stretch, she really tried not to smile wanting to fight back the laugh but how he said it, it was just. Mercy laughed holding her stomach as her head tossed back, this confused him more and it made her laugh more, she couldn't stop smiling at him as he got flustered his dreads flaring, now looking at her like she was crazy.

Ever since coming to this planet she laughed many times, something she didn't think she would be able to do but she has and this time, the laugh felt different. She couldn't tell you how different it was, or why it felt that way but it did and honestly it scared her. It frightens her that she liked this feeling, this odd feeling that was blooming in her chest, staring at this alien male who was a definition of a warrior, yet didn't understand the meaning of boot camp.

Ok he was confused, so many things were happening right now and he didn't know how to deal. She was throwing off mixed signals here; she was baring teeth her mouth open, her dreads flared her stance wide, all act of a challenge but her hands where on her belly and the sounds coming from her was a laugh. It was frustrating, was she or wasn't she challenging him! And if not why was she laughing!

The way her eyes shined the brown of her eyes lighting up to reminded him of a star's dying blast, yet soft and warm something far different then the cold hard stare or the hell fire glare she normally gave him. Then the way her strange mouth pulled crossed her face making her nose wrinkle it was different then her snarl and bites.

He knew it was called a laugh, Yautjas laughed, he even heard other oomans laugh, in fact he does know that they actually have many laughs! It was only that he didn't think she _could_ laugh or that it would be like that! He never thought she would have a snort, when she made the sound at first he could see the shock on her face as she covered her mouth stilling laughing but this time the laugh changed and her face turned a bright red trying to calm down.

Curious he leaned in, why was she hiding, he never knew her to hide or shy away, the closer he leans the brighter she got and the more she snorted, her laugh was shorter more like hiccups. Why was acting like this, why did it make his heart race, females of his kind didn't act like this it was weird but she looked… He moved her dreads from her face as she looked at him her face flushed her eyes soft, the scent coming from her just like before, he took a deeper breath.

"Stop …Just give me a second," She looked away but he just leaned in his mandible lightly going over her red face. Noting the way her laugh changed once more, tenser this time but still shorter. He leaned in move breathing her in watching her face. "Ok I said stop!"

She shoved her hand into his face pushing him back with a snarl. Yeah there she was…

Ke'Nai moved back working his stiff jaw from her shove as he watched her smooth her clothes and pat her dread with a deep breath. Her mouth still twitching her eyes glowing with mirth as she turned and finally faced him, obviously ready to continue their conversations.

Though something changed, there was a shift in something that Ke'Nai couldn't put his claw on. Like a shift in the wind in was sudden and subtle, it left him aware of the change but unsure of what it was that got him on edge. He watched her rest her hands on her wide hips titling her head at him, narrowing his eyes he huffed; yeah something was definitely different.

"Why the sudden change?" She accused.

Change? Did she feel it too?

"Don't give me that cute head tilt!" Pointing her fingering at him Ke'Nai was confused, was she saying he changed?

"I did not change. You did." He straightens his stance towering over her once more crossing his arms over his wide, wide chest.

"Me? You were the one "giving advice" why do you suddenly care what happens?" She came over to him jabbing her finger at his chest, something that would have immediately pissed him off. Yet all he did was snatch her hand and yank her close once more, feeling that softness of her chest against him.

He leaned in close, she didn't fight or struggle but she tensed, his thumb over her pulse in her wrist. Her heart was erratic but she wasn't acting out like normal, why…

"I didn't change; I just didn't want you haunting me after you died trying to get your brother back." He shoved her away from him, watching as she glared there was a bit of redness in her cheeks but not a much a before.

"Excuse me! That's a lame excuse like I would spend my afterlife haunting you, of all things!" She rolled her eyes.

"Plan on dying then?" He circled her as she glared at him, her tempering raising normally pushing her buttons didn't give him the same glee it once did.

"What game are you playing at?" She hissed following his movements as he circled her, coming closer to her before moving out, it was creeping her out.

Game? He wasn't playing any game, the thought made his top mandibles pulled in tight as the bottom two tap together. Watching her tense as he came closer, it was when he came in close that he saw it, what he was unintentionally searching for. That flushing redness in her cheeks.

Yautja didn't play sports or games as the oomans did but they did love a good challenge. He wasn't sure why and didn't really care to figure it out but and he wanted to be closer, he wanted to see that redness again. What could make her red, and not the red that she made when her face frowns but the one that had her eyes wide and her scent intoxicating, the red that had her flustered.

Stopping in front of her, he reached for her even when she slapped his hand away he snatched her jaw in a firm but gentle grip, his thumb claw pulling at her bottom lip.

"I have a lot riding on you staying alive." He spoke softly letting his voice settle deep in his chest, his other hand sweeping her dreads off of one shoulder. If she died, then he had to care for her brother and that simply wouldn't do. "And Mar'cte is toying with my…investments."

He trails his claws down the side of her arm pulling her closer by her chin, his top left mandible sweeping over her cheek. "Consider the hound an interest...It can track anything through the cosmos."

She wiggled out of his hold her face cherry red, her eyes wide as she yelled. "What the fuck! Stop being a Buttsnack!" .

Ke'Nai nearly purred at the sight of her, that scent was back thick and intoxicating different than that time playing tag but also very similar. It smelled like Female and something else entirely, it made him want to chase her, make flush a darker red…what would smell like then? Could she be pissed off while smelling like this too? Oh he was going to have fun finding out, he's going to like this game very much.

Mercy was beyond confused, she was baffled, perplexed, fucking mystified! It was like he did a 180 turn on her a flip of the switch and now she had this…this…what the fuck was this? _Who_ was this?

This wasn't how they worked! Their relationship, if you can call it that, was base off anger and hatred! Not this, whatever this was! Error, Error!

First Snape, now Ke'Nai what was up with this! She wanted things to go back to normal! She didn't want to feel his body heat lingering on her skin, to feel the ghost of his claws trailing down her arm or length of him!

No stop, just focus on what's at hand. "Look here, **_S'yuit-de_** I don't know what you're getting at but this needs to stop!" She jabbed her finger in his direction not wanting to get close.

"Stop what?" He asked stalking to her closer as she stumbled back. She never stumbled before or give up her ground, what was it that made her flush so red? He wanted to know, but for now he would continue to tease her.

"This! Stop this!" Her back hit a tree as he placed his hands on either side of her his claws digging into the bark. She looked up at his face and was still hit with shock by how ugly he was but what was **_new_** , was that her body didn't get the memo! Adult she needed an Adult!

She blames it on stress, only stress could make the body do things it **_shouldn't_**!

"And what exactly is this?" He hummed rhetorically, his yellow green eyes locked on to her brown ones. "All I said was I need you alive, pissing you off isn't working anymore you continue to talk with Mar'cte so I'm, changing tactics." His mandibles click together roughly.

"Yeah this 'tactic' isn't workin." She muttered thickly waving a finger between them.

"Just needed to get your attention." He patted her cheek. "Cause the games is changing, there's been a successful pregnancy and I don't need you dying anytime soon." He pulled away from her his dreads sliding over her body as he turned away from her, in time to miss her shiver.

"W-what do you mean?" She slowly peeled herself off the tree as he walked further way rolling his shoulders before crossing his arms.

"The information isn't out yet but once it does males will start claiming more females, they were waiting for a green light of sort, but some like Mar'cte thought ahead." He looked over his shoulder at her confused face and sighed. "Has your 'Mother' not taught you anything?" He glared.

Honestly the glare made Mercy relax a bit more, "If you stop beating around the bush and explain I wouldn't look confused." She snapped.

"Males will always look for strong Females, someone who is strong but resourceful, cunning and brutal, yet can successfully raise a pup. Females rule our lands they are critical to Yautja, these 'games' are to ensure you oomans will live up to those standers." He turned and walked over to her and flicked the maroon jewel that sat on her forehead.

Touching the small gem Mercy honestly forgot that it was there. "The challenges will be more brutal now and the stakes higher with worst consequences. That gem says a whole lot about you. Did you think it was just a mandatory accessory? Its calling card, a status to show all Males where you possibly stand. The Head jewel is at the highest, then the Collar, followed by the Midriff jewelry and last the lowest is the Cuff and Anklets. Males will be eager to claim you and fill that belly." He whacked his hand against her lower stomach. "Repeatedly."

Mercy flushed deeply as she cleared her throat. "So what you gonna help me or something?"

Ke'Nai looked at her with a very human shrug. "Things will get harder after this game, so far your 'mother' has a handle on it, I'm not one for basic training. Anyways I gave my advice." Reaching his hand out he flicked the Maroon jewel. "Don't die til then."

Watching him walk away until he shimmered out of sight Mercy tossed her head back with a frustrated yell. If it's not one thing it's another why couldn't she just get a break!

Feeling something wet on her hand she hissed looking down at the hound, who drooled over the ball in its mouth while Andy hugged the beast around it's thick neck.

Fuckin great…"It's so not sleeping in the bed."

* * *

Yay for Sexual tension! Ke'Nai is some one who loves to swim in da nile hahaha get it denial? hahah I'll stop. As for Mercy she cant live in denial her mind wont let her haha

I hope you all like it and the next one well...hopefully its not too long haha.

Once again thanks to all the ** _New Alert and Follows and Follower_ **I have gotten so MANY and they really honestly make my day! like for real now if you can just leave a review I would be overjoyed!

And I was so over joyed you guys, the reviews really made my day I loved them all, thank so so much! you all have no idea how much I love them and how much it did make me want to write faster^^. I love each one of you! Please remember to keep _**REVIEWING**_!

Until Next Chapter!


End file.
